Harry Potter, Demon King?
by layania
Summary: HP/KKM.Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist. Warning mild HP/Wolfram Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Huh?

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor do I own Kyo Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary**: Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist in this story.

**CHAPTER ONE - HUH?**

"Where do you think you're going, you little punk?"

Harry turned from the edge of the pond and saw his cousin Dudley and his band of thug wannabe surround the new kid. He shook his head. The new kid and his family recently moved here from one of the oriental countries, possibly Japan, he wasn't sure. The neighbors didn't talk around him much. Usually they talked about him whenever he was around. He knew that his Uncle Vernon had told the neighbors that he went to St. Brutus's School for the juvenile delinquents. It was no wonder everyone was afraid to talk to him.

'_Well at least it's easier than telling everyone I go to Hogwarts.' _

Harry parents died when he was 15 months old. He was sent to live with his uncle and aunt right after that. The problem with that was that they hated anything that wasn't normal and Harry was anything but normal. Ever since he was little he was able to do weird thing. It wasn't until he turned eleven, and a half-giant named Hagrid explained it to him, that he realized that he was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learned about his magical heritage.

Last year, after the Tri-Wizard tournament, Voldemort tried to come back and take human form. No one was more surprised than Harry when, during the fight, their wands connected through something that Dumbledore, the headmaster, called 'Priori Incantatem'. For a moment he saw his parents, well their spirits anyway. In that moment, he felt a surge of love so deep that in a burst of power, he didn't know he had, Voldemort's wand exploded along with his brand new body. Surprisingly, it was Snape who, though he had always seemed to hate him, came to his rescue. When Voldemort summoned him, he alerted Dumbledore and Fudge who was next to him. The aurors arrived just in time to gather up the Death Eaters who had assembled at the graveyard to which he had been portkeyed. Unfortunately, some of the Death Munchers escaped.

'_Which is why I am still stuck in this godforsaken place, instead of living with my godfather.' _Harry sighed. '_It's going to be another long summer'_.

Harry inner musings were interrupted when Dudley shoved the new kid to the ground.

"I told you I don't have any money." The new kid yelped as Dudley caught him by the collar.

Harry had seen enough. He was able to defeat Voldemort. Dudley had all the intimidating power of a garden snake.

"Dudley, leave the kid alone."

Dudley turned around and saw Harry with his wand slightly hidden in his sleeve. His grip on the kid loosened who then made a break for it. Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's gang, who had spotted Harry as well.

"What's he to you? Your boyfriend? I always knew you were a queer, you little freak."

"Dudley, call off your little minions. I don't have time to deal with idiots."

Dudley was torn. He was scared of Harry and his wand. But he knew that Harry couldn't use his magic outside of school. Also, he didn't want the gang to know that he was scared of his little runt of a cousin. He was still trying to find a way out of the situation, when Piers pushed harry into the pond.

The water of the pond began to swirl as Harry sunk to the bottom.

"Let's get outta here," shouted Dudley as he ran off, followed closely by his gang.

* * *

Harry felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe. He tried to swim but his body felt like a sumo wrestler had decided to take a nap on top of him.

'_This is definitely going to make the headlines. "Boy Who Lived to Kill You Know Who drowned in Pond". Well, at least Voldemort is dead.'_

Harry felt the blackness encroach upon his vision, what little he had of it.

'_Maybe I can finally see my parents. Mom seemed so nice.'_

Finally, everything turned faded to black as he fell unconscious.

* * *

The bright light pierced through his eyelids. He tried to open his eyes but it seemed like a lot of work. Aunt Petunia would be coming in any minute now to wake him up. His back hurt for some reason and his chest hurt a bit as he tried to breathe.

Then, he remembered. Dudley, then new kid, the water…

He bolted upright, aches forgotten.

"I'm still alive," he said out loud, his voice a bit hoarse.

Harry took in his surroundings. The mountains in the distance were a clue to the fact that he was not in Surrey anymore.

'_Did I get here by Portkey? Man I really hate portkeys.'_

A shriek pierced his brain. Harry turned around to find the source of his pain. A woman, a shepherdess by her dress, was pointing at him and screaming something. He tried to understand what she was babbling about, but the words made no sense.

'_It's just my luck to land up in the Alps or something.'_

He got up, but had to put his hands on his ears as the screaming just became louder. He turned around to see if maybe a dragon or something had snuck up behind him to freak her out. Seeing nothing, he turned back to her.

"I do not understand what you are saying. Do you speak English? ENGLISH?"

Getting no reply, he took a step back and then another. The volume of the screaming became slightly lower. He could hear footsteps in the distance and a slight thundering noise.

"Constant Vigilance as Moody says, or I think he says, since the moody I know was a fake," said Harry as he went to pull his wand from his sleeve.

"Oh no!!" cried Harry as he realized his wand was not there. He looked around on the ground but couldn't find it. All he was a wet imprint on the ground near a small puddle where he had woken up. No sign of anything. He put his hands in the puddle to search for it but nothing.

The sounds of footsteps got nearer and he saw a group of men, carrying hoe's and pitchforks. They all seemed to be yelling something at him but he couldn't understand them. His hand snuck up to cover his scar, when he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked around. He could see clearly. He knew that eyesight spells only worked to heal trauma. Natural degeneration of the eyes couldn't be fixed by magic. He had asked Poppy, the school nurse, during the tournament when he knew he would be going underwater. So how was he able to see without glasses?

"Now that's just weird, even for me."

The sound of a horse's neighing broke him out of his reverie. A very large blond man was riding an equally large horse. Weirder still he looked like a character from a movie of ancient times. He had a broad sword fastened at his hip and he wore a cape. Not too weird considering what wizards wore. Well, except for the sword.

The blond man was speaking to him. Again, Harry couldn't understand a single word.

"Do you speak English? Parlez-vous français?" he tried again. He had picked up a bit of French from Fleur, the Tri-Wizard Champion from France.

The man dismounted and put his hands forward, palms facing outward. He was speaking again. Harry's instincts wanted him to run, but being the Gryffindor that he was, he couldn't. The man swiftly reached out and put his hands on Harry's head.

A piercing pain swept through his brain along with a bright light. It was almost as bad as the _Cruciatus_, the torture curse. It felt like the pain lasted for hours though it was probably just a few seconds. He looked at the man, with a twinge of fear in his gaze. The man was speaking again, but Harry couldn't make out what he was saying because of the ringing in his ears. Then suddenly the pain and ringing stopped.

"-derstand me now?" said the man. Many voices seemed to be talking in the background creating a din which he couldn't quite focus on.

"What?" Harry's voice seemed even hoarser than before. Had he been screaming?

"Do you understand me now?" the man repeated.

"Yes. Who are you? What did you do to me? If you could speak English before, why didn't you?"

"My name is Adelbert von Grantz. I am not speaking this 'English'. I unblocked the speech pathways in your mind." The blond man turned to the villagers and said, "It's alright. I don't think he's figured out anything yet."

"I heard you can get a lot of money for a double black," said a male voice in the crowd.

"I heard you can get eternal life if you drink a soup of his heart," said another voice.

Adelbert looked at Harry and told the villagers, "Maybe he will come quietly with us, if we ask nicely."

Harry didn't like the look in the blond man's eyes. It was similar to the look that Malfoy Sr. had whenever he looked at Harry.

"I don't think I want to go anywhere with you," said Harry as he slowly backed away from the blond man and the crowd.

The sound of galloping horses from behind him distracted Harry from his immediate plans to make a run for it. Feeling cornered, Harry tried to assess the situation. These people were clearly muggles, except for the Adelbert guy. Too bad there was no forest around; because there was no way in hell he could outrun horses. He put his and to his wrist. Good. The bracelet was still there. Dumbledore had given him the bracelet as an emergency voice activated portkey. All he had to say was "Hogwarts, home sweet home" to portkey to safety. But he was hesitant to use it in front of muggles.

"Master Harry" a voice shouted from the distance.

Harry turned to it half expecting Dobby to be riding on one of the horses coming towards him. He smiled at the image it conjured in his mind before snapping back to reality. A handsome brown haired man was galloping towards him calling out his name. By the concerned look in his face, Harry felt a little reassured. The villagers began running back in the direction from which they came.

"Master Harry, are you OK?" said the brown haired man, before turning to Adelbert and drawing his sword.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" said Harry.

"Now is not the time sire, but my name is Conrart Weller," said the man before returning his focus to Adelbert. "What is your business here, Lord Von Grantz?"

"Just greeting the new Demon King is all. When are you going to stop fighting for those filthy creatures?" said Adelbert.

"Be gone from here before I am forced to take your head."

Adelbert laughed, before turning his horse away. Then he turned to Harry and said, "I will rescue you from then later your highness. Till we meet again." Then he galloped away.

The brown haired man dismounted and approached Harry slowly. Harry was surprised to feel not the faintest bit of alarm when he looked at the stranger. The man then went down on one knee and said, "Your highness, were you harmed?"

Harry was taken aback. He shook his head. "I'm alright. Just a bit overwhelmed. So, Conrad was it? Where am I?"

"I understand why you may be overwhelmed. You are in the near the borders of the human lands. We must take you to safety at once, your majesty. And my name is Lord Conrart Weller, but you many call me Conrad, your majesty."

"Huh?" said Harry intelligently.

* * *

As Conrad helped the new Demon King mount his horse, he studied the young man. The new King was not much taller than 5'4. Black hair and black eyes, the mark of a true king were obvious. There was a unique scar over the left eyebrow resembling a lightning bolt. His features were delicate and soft, and his eyes contained an innocence not seen often in this land.

Conrad smiled softly as he saw the King clutching the saddle of the horse like a lifeline while trying not to show his fear of the large horse. Conrad mounted the horse behind the King and rode off to get to Günter, who he knew was awaiting His Majesty anxiously.

The ride didn't take very long. Ulrike had told him where to expect the arrival of the new Demon King and Günter had secured an inn not too far from the Village. As they approached the Inn, Günter was already outside looking about ready to burst into a run to get to them. Conrad stopped the horse and dismounted, before helping His Majesty dismount.

Günter rushed to him and got down on one knee. "Your Majesty has arrived. Oh what a joyous occasion. The world will rejoice with your safe return. We can finally welcome you to your home, Your Majesty. Welcome, Oh great Demon King, to the Great Demon Kingdom."

Harry looked at the beautiful tall man with the lilac hair and violet eyes for a moment, before saying, "Huh?"

**Authors Note** : This is my very first fanfiction ever. I do not know the ropes. I am currently looking for a beta. My english is not the best so bear with me until I get a beta. On another note...Yes I know black is not Harry's natural color. I will explain it in the next couple of chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Demon Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist. There is a possibility of slash though pairings are not set.

**Chapter 2 – The Great Demon Kingdom.**

Hermione always told Harry that he had a knack for finding trouble. It really wasn't like that. He honestly didn't go looking for trouble; it just seemed to find him no matter where he might be. He would like to blame Voldemort for all his problems and for the most part it seemed to be so.

When he was young, his accidental magic used to cause him all kinds of trouble but if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents, he would have been stuck with his relatives and he wouldn't have had a problem if he did do accidental magic. When he got to Hogwarts, his ability to attract trouble only seemed to magnify. First year, his scar, which Voldemort had given him, alerted him to the presence of Voldemort and he really had no choice but to stop him. Second year, because of the Parseltongue ability he had inherited from Voldemort, everyone had believed that he was the heir of Slytherin. Of course, it had been Voldemort creating trouble for him, in the form of a diary containing a piece of his younger self. Third year, Harry had found out that it was because of Voldemort's Death Eater, formerly his parents friend, Wormtail that his parents had died and his godfather had been falsely accused for their murders along with the deaths of Wormtail and 13 muggles. Harry had no choice but to save his godfather, the only parental figure he had ever had. Then last year, a Death Eater, disguised as famed auror Moody, put his name in the Tri-Wizard Cup and forced him to take part in the tournament. The subsequent aftermath, well apart for the ending, had all been masterminded by Voldemort.

'_But he's dead now. Who do I have to blame for this mess?'_

The last thing he could recall, after being pushed into the pond by Piers, was the feeling of being pulled down and of drowning. Next thing he knew, he was in a weird place where the only water around was a small puddle in the ground. The people in this new place seemed to fear him for some reason. Of course, he had probably appeared out of thin air, so that was understandable. But what did Adelbert do to him? How did he make Harry understand those people and that too without a wand? Where exactly was he anyway? And why was everyone addressing him like royalty? Did they find out about Voldemort's defeat at his hands?

'_I hope the whole wizarding world doesn't decide to act like this. It's bad enough being the Boy Who Lived. I don't want to even imagine how they will treat me after the defeat of Voldemort.'_

Harry looked down at the man kneeling before him; well at least he almost looked down at him since the man was almost as tall as Harry when he was on one knee. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that the man's head was bowed, they would probably be looking eye to eye.

'_Jeez, what do they feed these people and where can I get some of it? They aren't giants like Hagrid but still…'_

The man, Günter, was babbling on about something when the word "Demon king" brought his attention back to what the violet haired man.

"-come, Oh great Demon King, to the Great Demon Kingdom."

"Huh?" said Harry, now thoroughly confused.

"Your Majesty, it's such an honor to finally meet you. Words alone cannot express how much I have longed for this day, when I could finally lay my eyes on your majestic beauty," gushed Günter.

"My majestic what?" asked Harry while thinking, '_this guy seriously needs to lay off the caffeine.' _His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain running down his lower back. He rubbed the sore area tenderly.

"Ah, I see this is your first time on horseback, Your Majesty," said Conrad.

"You mean to say that Your Highness has never ridden before? Is elementary education not taught in your world?" Günter seemed scandalized by the thought.

"Well-"started Harry, unsure what to say. _'World? Do they know about the Magical World?'_

"I think His Majesty would like a hot bath after his long day. It's bad enough that His Majesty had to travel so far but then Von Grantz almost kidnapped His Highness," Conrad told Günter.

"Von Grantz!" exclaimed Günter. "Your Majesty, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. He didn't really do anything. Well, except for squeezing my head really hard. On the bright side, something he did made me able to understand the language here."

"Oh my! It was regrettable how Von Grantz forced his will upon you, but the end result is magnificent. It is so wonderful that you have arrived to your rightful place and can understand the language of your world. I must get you out of these clothes at one, Your Highness. You mustn't catch cold," said Günter as he put a towel over Harry's head.

Harry decided to keep his questions until after having a bath. His clothes were still damp and his hands were filthy. Just then his stomach gurgled.

"Your Majesty, allow me to have a meal prepared for you while you bathe," said Günter as he steered him to the bathroom of the inn.

Harry looked around. He had seen weirder places especially the Leaky Cauldron. There was a large tub filled with warm water that he assumed was the bath. There was also a bucket of water in the corner that Harry used to remove the majority of his filth before sinking into the tub with a sigh. He took inventory of his pain. His head still throbbed slightly, and his back and butt felt sore. Well it really was no wonder. He had never gone horseback riding. Sure he rode a broom, and he had ridden Buckbeak, the hippogriff, but that was different. Neither galloped causing him to constantly be reminded of the pain that was throbbing in his back. Flying was so much easier and loads more fun. Harry tried to relax and leaned back. The water was soothing on his aching muscles and a soft scent of lilac teased his senses.

Harry was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He was about to get up and answer it when it opened to reveal Günter holding fresh clothing. Harry got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. It was thanks to Quidditch, and the communal showers of the locker room, that he had become less self-conscious of his nudity around his own gender.

Harry thanked Günter and proceeded to don his new clothes. Harry was having trouble accepting the graciousness of his hosts but he was afraid to object and offend them. Also, there was something about Conrad that put him to ease. Harry absently turned to look in the mirror and then gasped.

He moved closer to the mirror. There was a stranger looking back at him.

Harry rarely bothered to look in the mirror. Except on occasions when he deeply felt the need to be closer to his parents. He would stare at his green eyes which he knew he had inherited from his mother. Looking closely at the mirror, Harry saw his eye color was black, totally, completely, black. He couldn't make out the pupils of his eyes, they blended in so perfectly. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes. Still black and there were no contacts. How was this even possible?

'_This just gets weirder by the second. Maybe I am dreaming. Maybe I just never woke up. Did I die? Is this the afterlife?'_

Harry pinched himself. Yup, still hurts. So, he was not dreaming. But nothing here made any sense. What exactly was going on?

Günter watched His majesty get dressed. He had such a sublime figure, so small and delicate although he was a little thin. His flawless complexion was only marred by the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the identical scars on each of his arms. Günter felt a surge of sheer protectiveness for His Majesty. When he found out who had dared to harm His Royal Highness, their life would be forfeit. His rage at the unknown offender was interrupted by the strange behavior of His Highness.

"Your Majesty is something wrong?" asked Günter concerned.

His Highness looked blankly at him for a moment before shaking his head. He was about to speak when his stomach made a sound and he blushed. Günter was appalled at his own thoughtlessness and mentally berated himself.

'_How dare I keep His Majesty from his meal? He is so thin; it is my duty to provide sustenance for him.' _

Günter got down on one knee before His Highness and said, "Forgive me, Your Majesty. Your meal has been prepared and awaits you. I will lead you to the dining room."

Günter led them to a small room with a large fireplace. There was a large table covered with food and several chairs. With a nod, he dismissed the soldiers standing guard and led His Highness to the most comfortable chair. Conrad was already there awaiting their arrival. After His Majesty sat down to eat, they followed his example. The meal passed quietly with only the odd clinking of utensils to break the silence.

Günter was slightly alarmed to see His Highness eat so little before resorting to picking at his food. He wondered if maybe the food wasn't to His Royal Highness's liking. He resolved to find out what dishes His Majesty preferred and offer them at every meal once they returned to Covenant Castle. He made quick work of his meal before returning is full attention to His Highness. He noticed the slightly hesitant air around him. Ah, His Majesty wished to ask him questions but wasn't sure how to proceed. Günter decided to save him from having to begin the conversation.

"I am sure you have many questions, Your Majesty. Perhaps I can answer them for you."

His Majesty raised his splendid eyes to gaze at Günter. With a nod, he began, "I have so many questions, and I don't know where to start. Where is this place? How did I get here? Why did those people want to hurt me? And why do you keep calling me 'Your Majesty'?"

"I shall answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities. This is not the world you were born into. You were brought here by The Great One's will. You were meant to be born to this world, but 18 years ago, our world was in great turmoil and we uncovered a plot to end your life. The Great One decided to send your noble soul to another world to be kept safe from harm. It is so wonderful that you have been able to return to us so soon. We-"

Before he could continue he was interrupted by His Highness who looked a little pale. "Wait, hold up, and back up a bit. What exactly do you mean by another world? And who is this Great One?"

Conrad decided to answer. "Your Majesty, you are no longer on Earth, the world you were born in. The Great One, who was our first Demon King, summoned you back to this world."

"Demon King? Wait! You called me 'Your Majesty'. Does that mean that I am-" His Highness stopped, before looking incredulously at both Günter and Conrad.

"That is right Your Majesty. You are the 27th Demon King of the Great Demon Kingdom."

Harry was starting to get the feeling of déjà vu. Hagrid had once come into his life with words just as fantastic and life changing. "_You're a wizard Harry." _Now he was supposed to be a Demon King.

'_Aren't demons evil? Or is that just another muggle belief? After all, Aunt Petunia used to say that witches should be burned and the bible said something similar. These people don't look much different than us. But why on earth did I become Demon King? Isn't supposed to be a limit to the number of hyphens and titles one person can carry? I am going to turn into another Dumbledore. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Slayer of Voldemort, Tri-Wizard Champion, Order of Merlin First class, DEMON KING!'_

"This must be a mistake. How can you be sure that I am the one?" asked Harry.

"There is no mistake. With your majestic black hair, you clear black eyes and the fact that you were able to speak our language are all proof that you are our king," Günter told Harry.

"I think you made a mistake. You see my eyes are supposed to be green. I have had green eyes my entire life and glasses too. I don't know why I have black eyes at the moment or why I am able to see without my glasses. And to tell you the truth, black hair and eyes are very common on Earth." Harry paused. Black hair maybe common but there is no such thing as black eyes. Sure there were people with really dark eye colors but the ebony black of his new eye color shouldn't be possible. Of course people aren't supposed to have lilac colored hair either but Günter's was obviously natural.

Conrad interrupted his thoughts. "Your Majesty, if I may explain. Our worlds are similar in many ways but this is one where they are not. The eyes are the windows of the soul. Your eye color changed to black when you entered this world as it would have been your natural color had you been born in this world. Black is the color that is held only by the most powerful of demons. Being a double black, that is to say one with black hair and black eyes, you were immediately be recognized by all the people of this land to be a high ranking demon, if not the demon king. I can only assume that the reason you no longer have need of your glasses is that with the new eye color, you were granted the perfect vision of a true demon king. If you were to return to Earth, you would find your eye color changed to green as they were before."

"So I can go back then? Why was I brought here in the first place? Is there some dark evil demon that I must vanquish here? Or maybe you want me to fight a dragon" asked Harry. '_Been there done that.'_ He could not quite shake the feeling of foreboding caused by the whole conversation. Hagrid did the same thing to him four years ago. "_Hey Harry, you're a wizard. Isn't that wonderful? Oh yeah and by the way an evil wizard wants you dead and everyone else is too chicken to fight him." _

"Of course not, Your Highness. Dragons have been hunted to near extinction by the humans. They are now under the protection of the demon kingdom. We need your power to hunt down and destroy our enemies – the humans" answered Günter.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean I need to hunt humans? I can't hunt humans; I am one. Does this mean that demons are really evil?" asked Harry, completely freaked out.

"Your Majesty, if I may? The demons of this world are a race of people whose souls allow them to make a pact with nature and command the elements. We were named demons a long time because of this ability," explained Conrad. "This world is comprised of the Great Demon Kingdom and its associated lands and the Human world."

"The humans of the Human world have hated the demons for many thousands of years and we have been at war for a long time," Günter added. "The great demon kingdom is comprised of demons and our human allies as well. We need your help to suppress the threat of the humans who wish to attack our kingdom."

A few hours later, Harry sat up in his bed. Günter had showed him to his room which happened to be twice the size of his room at the Dursleys. The bed was soft and the blankets warm. It was a far cry from his previous lodgings. Aunt Petunia only gave him a mattress when she decided to buy Dudley a new one. The one he had was old and had the impressions of Dudley enormous form imbedded into it. And the threadbare sheet that served as a blanket barely covered his small body. But still, he was unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for the better part of the last two hours, Harry decided to go out and clear his head.

He descended quietly down the stairs and tiptoed his way outside. He was surprised to find Conrad standing guard near the door.

"Unable to sleep, your Highness?" asked Conrad.

"You know I wish you would call me 'Harry'," sighed Harry. "Too much has happened for me to relax. I can't stop thinking long enough to go to sleep," replied Harry. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky for a few moments.

"I know I am no longer on Earth. If I didn't believe it before the sky would have convinced me. The stars are so different here, so many more in the sky. They seem much closer and brighter than they do back home. I don't recognize any of the constellations."

Conrad walked over to Harry and sat down at another bench near Harry. "This world is a beautiful place. I know you must miss your home world but this is where you were always meant to be."

Harry looked at Conrad. There was just something about this brown haired stranger that put him at ease. He reminded him of Professor Lupin with a hint of Sirius. He seemed so familiar to him.

"I know it's impossible but I feel like I know you somehow. Have we met before?" asked Harry.

"No, we haven't, your Majesty. Let's go inside before you catch a cold. Günter would never forgive me if I allowed that."

The next day, they set off on horseback to Covenant Castle. Harry rode with Conrad as he was still too unfamiliar with riding horses. He was surprised at the number of soldiers accompanying them. He didn't recall seeing them before. He turned around to get another glimpse of them, when something caught his eye.

"Do you know that there is a flying skeleton following us?" asked Harry, trying his best not to freak out. He was used to seeing ghosts but skeletons? Sure he saw them when he went to the Chamber of Secrets, but as far as he knew skeletons were not supposed to fly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. They are from the Fly-Bone Tribe. They watch over those of us from the demon kingdom," answered Conrad.

They rode in silence for awhile before Harry's discomfort prompted him to ask, "So if you guys have magic, isn't there a spell you can use to get there faster?"

"By spells, you mean incantations and such? No, I am afraid our magic is far more useful in battle than everyday life," answered Günter.

"And I don't even possess the slightest ounce of magic," added Conrad.

Harry took this new information in thoughtfully. It was just as well. These people obviously didn't know about the Wizarding world. He really didn't want to have to explain it to them as it would be too confusing. There was also the fact that without his wand, Harry might as well be a muggle. He certainly was as defenseless as one. On the plus side, almost everyone who possessed magic in this world apparently considered him to be their king. Hassle or not, it would mean that he didn't have to worry about someone killing him anytime soon.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a little girl run up to him holding out a glass of water. Conrad stopped the horse and Harry gratefully accepted the glass. Just as he was about to drink it, Günter stopped him. Conrad took the glass from Harry's hand and sipped it. A few moments later, he returned it to Harry and nodded at him. Harry drank the water, and then returned the glass to the girl while thanking her. She just giggled and skipped back the way she came.

"In the future, Your Highness, please do not accept anything that we haven't prepared for you," Günter admonished gently.

Harry smiled sheepishly. He knew better than to ingest anything from a stranger. But, ever since he had arrived in this world, he had gradually begun to relax his guard. There was something about this place that was affecting his being, as if his soul had been missing a piece this whole time and was finally whole. He couldn't help but feel safe.

"It's alright Günter, I wouldn't let anything happen to His Highness," Conrad reassured Günter.

The rest of the ride was uneventful.

They arrived at Covenant Castle soon thereafter. Harry was given a black horse to ride by himself. Apparently, it wouldn't do for the new Demon King to be unable to ride by himself. As he mounted the huge horse, Günter reassured him that it was a docile horse so he shouldn't be worried about riding it for a short distance.

As they approached the gates, the entire city appeared to be out celebrating the arrival of the new king. Harry felt uncomfortable with all the attention. He had always hated when people stared at him, but even with the gentle smiles on the faces and the flowers showered upon him, he felt ill at ease.

Harry noticed a stately looking blond haired man who was staring at him unblinkingly. When he asked Conrad, he was told that man was Lord Stoffel Van Spitzwig. The older brother of the former Queen and had served as regent over the kingdom. He however had abused his power as a de facto monarch so he lost his title when the former Queen renounced the throne. Both Conrad and Günter warn Harry that Lord Stoffel will no doubt try and find ways to win his favor, but he is not to be trusted.

Harry was unsure what to make of this when information when a bouquet of flowers thrown at him startled both him and his horse. Using his seeker reflexes, he caught the bouquet but unfortunately lost his hold on the reins. The horse galloped, with Harry holding on desperately, all the way to the castle before rearing back and tossing Harry to the ground.

When Harry looked back up, he saw a tall man with dark grayish black hair and blue eyes, calming the runaway horse. Conrad and Günter arrived moments later.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" asked Günter concernedly.

"'Your Majesty'? Do you mean to tell me this runt is the new king?" said the dark haired man a surprised look on his face. The look was replaced by a decidedly unimpressed expression.

"Is _that _supposed to be our new king?!"

The last came from a new arrival, an extremely handsome blond haired boy with eyes that resembled Harry's green eyes. Harry was actually so taken aback by the new arrival that the insulting tone took a minute to sink in. Before he could utter a word, Günter rushed to his side and helped him up.

"This is His Royal Highness, King Harry Potter. Welcome, Your Highness, to Covenant Castle of the Great Demon Kingdom, the castle founded on the blood pledge by the Great One himself. Oh it is so wonderful to have you back home, Your Majesty," said Günter.

A/N. Please review the story so I know if I should keep going with it. If anyone wants to help me by becoming a Beta it would be appreciated. I dont know enough about the process to do it myself and I know that my grammer needs work.


	3. Chapter 3 But we’re both guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist. There is a possibility of slash though pairings are not set.

**Chapter 3 – But we're both guys!!!**

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_Green light engulfed Cedric and flipped him in the air. Cedric's body crashed back to the ground and empty eyes looked up sightlessly. Harry stood there shocked. _

_Wormtail was slicing Harry's arms while he was tied helpless to the tombstone. _

_"Blood of the enemy-"_

_Brother wands connected. The souls of Harry's parents escaped. _

"_We love you son. Remember that."_

"_Bring my body back to my father, Harry," Cedric told Harry. _

_Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry._

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry woke up with a gasp, breathing heavily. He looked around and realized he had fallen asleep in the bath. The bath was similar to the prefects' bathroom that he had snuck into last year.

'_Last year, when Cedric was still alive, and the only thing I was worried about was Moaning Murtle sneaking a peek at my privates.'_

After the third task, Dumbledore had sat Harry down and had had a long talk with him. He had told him the prophecy, the reason that Voldemort had tried to kill him since he was born and which was also responsible for his demise. Harry knew that Cedric's death was not his fault, not even Mr. Diggory had blamed him, but Harry could still remember the feeling of sheer helplessness. Two small words and Cedric, the Prefect, the Seeker, the champion, _the son_, was dead. Harry still dreamed about that night. Sometimes he thought that Cedric and his parents were trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't understand what.

Harry shook his head to clear it. He then reached for the shampoo that was lying there. It had the most unusual fragrance. As he rubbed it into his scalp he pondered over the events of the day.

Harry couldn't believe it when Conrad told him that the two most obnoxious people he had ever met, well at least in the Demon Kingdom, were his brothers Gwendal and Wolfram. Conrad had reprimanded Wolfram for his disrespectful behavior but the little brat just sniffed and stuck his nose in the air before stalking off. Gwendal had looked at Harry like he was something he had found on the bottom of his shoe but didn't say a word.

Harry sighed. There was no way to escape it. It was Hogwarts all over again. People judged him based on his reputation and looks without getting to know the real him. Only here it was his coloring rather than his scar that attracted attention.

'_Come to think of it, Gwendal reminds me of Snape. And Wolfram reminds me of Draco Malfoy. Well, except for the fact that both Gwendal and Wolfram are extremely good looking.'_

Harry stopped himself short. Harry was doing the same thing he accused everyone else of doing. He was judging these people before getting to know them; just like he had judged Snape. Harry had not seen past his sneers and insults to appreciate the fact that Snape had saved his life many times starting from first year.

'_This growing up thing is really harder than it sounds.'_

Harry sighed and dunked his head in the water to remove the shampoo from his hair. As he resurfaced, saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He almost reached for his wand before realizing that it wasn't with him. He then noticed an extremely beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and green eyes walking towards the bath with only a towel on.

Harry blushed furiously while reaching for his towel and stuttered, "I-I-I'm S-sorry. I d-didn't, I mean I wasn't aware that this was a public pool. I'll just-"

Harry didn't finish what he was going to say. He wrapped had wrapped his towel around his waist and run like hell away from the bathroom hoping that the lady wouldn't scream. He didn't stop running until he reached Conrad, who seemed to be waiting not far from the bathroom.

He caught Conrad's arm blurted out, "Günter told me that I was in the Demon King's bathroom. I-I didn't know that the pool was co-ed, honest, I didn't. I thought it was a bath just for me. I'm sorry. I didn't know. And then I saw that lady come in. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Your Majesty. Don't worry about it. I will show you to your rooms so you can get dressed for dinner," replied Conrad soothingly.

It worked. Harry calmed down immediately. "You really should just call me Harry. This whole Majesty thing gets old pretty fast."

* * *

Having successfully distracted him from his distress, Conrad led the new Demon King to his chambers. He smiled inwardly at His M- Harry's inane chatter. He had been worried when he heard him running like he was being chased by Hellhounds.

'_There is no doubt Mother decided to pay a visit to the new Demon King.'_

He looked at Harry's innocent face and smiled. Harry was no match for his mother. He helped Harry don the black outfit that Günter had somehow managed to acquire and led him to the dining room where Gwendal, Günter and Wolfram were already seated. Günter ran to Harry's side as soon as they arrived while Gwendal and Wolfram got reluctantly to their feet. Conrad repressed a sigh. He could feel the tension in the air and wondered who would crack first.

* * *

Günter was gushing at how wonderful Harry looked in his official suit. Harry didn't think that it looked much different from his school uniform. Black seemed to be the color of choice for the Demon King but Harry didn't mind, after all his school robes where black as well.

He was led by Günter to his place near the blonde at a relatively round table. In the room are the eldest and youngest brothers, both of whom were dressed matter-of-factly in uniforms. Since Conrad had always worn a uniform around him, so Harry assumed that their military uniforms must be their formal dress too. Harry noticed that as he sat down, Wolfram stuck his nose further into the air.

Conrad moved to sit between his brothers. Harry had a feeling that he wanted to be within reach of both of them in case they decided to do something stupid. After Günter took his seat to Harry's left, Harry noticed that there was an extra place set at the table. He wondered who was missing.

His thoughts were answered when the doors flew open and a whirlwind of blonde hair entered the room and headed straight for Conrad. As she hugged him close and nuzzled his face, she said, "Conrad darling, you are looking so handsome."

Conrad smiled at her and replied, "You are looking beautiful as always, Mother."

Harry's jaw dropped as he heard Conrad address the woman as 'Mother'. She was the same woman who had interrupted his bath. There was no way she could be Conrad's mother. She didn't look a day over 30. He looked at her closely while she moved to hug Gwendal. His budding theory that all the demons of this world were somehow related to the Veela seemed to be panning out. Harry missed what she had said to Gwendal but from the look on his face, he had not appreciated it at all.

'_Maybe that's just how he looks all the time,' _though Harry.

The blond woman then moved to Wolfram and squashed his face to her ample breasts. When Harry was finally able to see Wolfram's face again, he couldn't decide if it was red because of embarrassment or asphyxiation.

"Wolfie darling, you are looking gorgeous as always. You really are the spitting image of me."

Harry agreed silently. Wolfram was the only one of the three who looked like he was her son. Conrad had told him that all three had different fathers and that Conrad's father had been human, while both Gwendal and Wolfram's fathers had both been part of the ten aristocrats of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that the blond woman had finally noticed him. Thankfully, Conrad gave him a bit of warning when he said, "Your Highness, may I present Cecilie von Spitzweg."

"You must be the new Demon King. Please, call me Celi," said Celi, before engulfing Harry in a hug.

Harry stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. He had only been hugged by two people in his life; Molly Weasley and Hermione. Molly Weasley usually swallowed up Harry in a tight hug from which he couldn't move before letting him go. It wasn't until he had seen her hug Ron that he had understood why. Ron hated being hugged and tried his best to squirm out of it. The only other person who had hugged him was Hermione. Her hugs were always extremely brief, requiring no reciprocation. Harry knew she had picked up on his aversion to physical contact a long time ago. Harry had never been comfortable with any physical contact and he knew that the Dursleys' were to blame for it.

Harry felt Celi wrap her arms tightly around him and he tensed for a minute. Celi seemed to notice his tension and loosed her hold just the tiniest bit but didn't let go. A ghost of a memory flooded his senses. The feeling of the soft gentle arms holding him, protecting him swept over him. Harry closed his eyes. He hesitated for just a minute before lifting his arms in a tentative hug. Celi raised her hand and rested his head gently on her bosom. He pretended for just a minute that this was how his mum would have hugged him. His whispered word to her were almost inaudible.

* * *

Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg had always been loved by the men around her. She grew up with men falling at her feet before she even hit puberty. Men as a rule always fell in love with her on sight. She had embraced her effect on men with enthusiasm all the while looking for someone who could see the real person inside.

Celi had believed that the new Demon King would be no different. She had left her shampoo in the bath on purpose to see his honest reactions to her family and to assess what dangers he might pose to her sons. When she had approached him in the bath, she saw that he was little more than a child. His adorable, embarrassed face had amused her greatly. She had been unable to say anything to him before he had run from the bath. Celi had been so delighted with his genuine reactions that she had been all set to tease him when she saw him again.

Celi had spotted him again at the dining room and decided to get another amusing reaction from him when she went to hug him. She had been prepared for him to blush and babble or cop a feel. What she hadn't been prepared for was the way he had tensed in her arms. She loosened her hold on him and waited. She saw the uncertainty flash in his eyes before he squeezed them shut. It seemed like an eternity before small tentative arms reached around and embraced her inexpertly. She raised her hand and gently rested his head on her bosom.

"_Mum._"

The word was whispered so softly, she almost missed it. Celi's heart constricted tightly in her chest and she tried to take a breath past the lump in her throat. Her hold tightened slightly as she gently kissed the top of his head.

* * *

They stood like that for several seconds before Harry suddenly opened his eyes and realized where he was. He dropped his arms and after a moment, when Celi let go, he stepped away and blushed furiously.

"I-It's n-nice to m-meet you, C-Celi. I'm H-Harry. S-sorry about what happened earlier," stuttered Harry.

"Don't worry about it dear. It's alright," replied Celi. She smiled softly and moved to sit in the only vacant chair at the table.

Harry sat back down and realized that the entire table was starting at him. It was Günter's impression of a fish that made him start to laugh. Celi giggled as well and that broke Günter out of his stupor.

"Lady Celi, please do not fall in love with the new Demon King. It is entirely inappropriate for you to do so as our former Demon Queen," chastised Günter.

Harry stopped laughing abruptly. "Former Demon Queen?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, lady Celi was our former Demon Queen until she relinquished the throne," replied Günter.

"Oh I am much happier to have the time to go search for Free Love," said Celi dreamily. "And I have so much more time to spend with my boys." She then blew them a kiss.

Günter raised his hand and motioned to one of the guards. It seemed to be a signal for the start of dinner because the dishes were brought in immediately.

'_Almost like dinner at Hogwarts,'_ thought Harry wistfully.

The dinner seemed to be going smoothly and Harry stayed out of the conversation for the most part. It wasn't until desert arrived that things got heated. Harry had tuned out Wolfram and Günter who had been talking about something until he heard Wolfram slam his hand on the table.

"Where's your proof?!" Wolfram demanded. "Where's your proof that he's the real thing? I'll never admit to this little kid is the Demon King until I see proof."

"Kid?! Just who do you think you are calling a kid? You're the same age as me!" said Harry, annoyed.

"And just how old are you?" The overbearing third son asked, arrogantly crossing his arms.

"...Fourteen...I'll be fifteen in three weeks..." admitted Harry.

Everyone at the table seemed shocked. Harry wondered why that would shock them. Sure Harry was often mistaken for being younger but he was still growing dammit!

"Humph." Wolfram had a triumphant look on his face.

"What's with the 'humph'? How old are you, then?! Sixteen?"

"I'm eighty-two," replied Wolfram nonchalantly, blowing on his fingernails.

"Huh?" Harry couldn't seem to process this new bit of information. Sure wizards seemed to live much longer than muggles, and lady Celi didn't look old enough to have 3 grown sons. In fact, if Wolfram was eighty-two then that would make Celi-.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor.

Conrad once again came to his rescue. "Your Majesty, my younger brother Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt truly is eighty two years old. As you can see, we of the demon tribe age much slower than the humans of this world. Usually we are about five times the age we appear to be"

"That's not the point here," Wolfram almost yelled out. "I have no intention of serving him as the new Demon King. We don't even know for certain if this guy deserves to be the next King or not, and I can't consent to it."

"My. Then will you take the throne, Wolfram?" asked lady Celi, a shrewd smile on her face.

"Of course not. It would be far and away more appropriate for Gwendal to take the throne. He'd teach those stupid cowardly humans a thing or two."

The former queen inclined her head adorably. "But, Wolfram, you should know what consequences befall the king who disobeys the words of the 'Great one'."

Harry looked at Celi sharply, before turning to Conrad. "You mean to tell me that if I were to refuse the post of Demon King, this 'Great One' would do something bad to me?"

"I am afraid so, Your Majesty. You have been chosen by the Great One for a higher purpose. He has watched out for us for centuries and his will is his to know and ours to obey."

"What if I don't want to become Demon King? Can't I relinquish the throne like Lady Celi?" asked Harry. When Wolfram had objected to him becoming king, Harry had been overjoyed to find a way out. But his joy seemed to be rapidly fading as the only way out of this mess was closing before his eyes.

Harry was startled by the slamming of a cup. He turned to see Gwendal looking at him with contempt. "You never intended to become the king in the first place," Gwendal said. "I don't care if he has the double Black or if he's the one holds back the Darkness. He can't become the Demon King. He was never prepared for it in the first place. Is that not true, Visitor-From-Another-World?"

Harry almost banged his head on the table. Another Hyphenated name; just what he needed. He also wanted to agree with Gwendal, but years of potion classes with Snape had created a reflex reaction. He usually disagreed with Snape as a matter of principle and Gwendal had never reminded him so much of Snape as he did in that moment.

"Apparently your 'Great One' believes I will make a good king. It's why I was chosen wasn't it?" replied Harry before he realized what he said. Harry tried to take back what he said by adding, "Although I do agree that I have not been prepared for this."

Conrad as usual came to his rescue. "He has only been in this world for two days. His Majesty is still confused. Are such rude speculations not somewhat too arrogant, Lord von Voltaire?"

Gwendal seemed unwilling to let the matter drop. "This is a fact we cannot ignore. You should know it better than anyone, Conrad, how many sacrifices a King, who has no intention of fulfilling his responsibilities, will make of our people?" He turned to Harry with his cold gaze and demanded, "Your Majesty if you are not prepared to live as a king, then please, do us all a favor and return to your own world immediately. Disappear from our sight before you raise the people's hopes too much."

"I..." Harry began, unsure of his answer. He hadn't expected to be given a choice, not really. His whole life had always been mapped out for him, ever since before his birth. Could he really have a choice? His burgeoning hope was shattered with Conrad's next words.

"He is the real thing, Gwendal. There is absolutely no doubt about it."

Gwendal looked at his brother for a moment. He seemed to accept the answer.

Wolfram, however, was unwilling to take Conrad's word for it. "How can you be so sure? He's probably dyed his hair, and his eyes...probably have colored contacts in them--there are countless ways to fake his appearance."

"Unfortunately, I have no proof to show you that will convince you," Conrad replied.

"Then don't say that with so much certainty! In any case, even if he is the owner of the next Demon King's soul, in the end he's still just a lowborn little runt who was raised by humans. We can't let someone like him run the country. It would be a blemish on the history of the Great Demon Kingdom."

Conrad looked at his brother unwearyingly, "Wolfram, a person's worth is not decided by his birth. It's something that is determined by how he chooses to live his life. But if you're so fixated about his heritage, I'll tell you this: His Majesty's soul was given into the guardianship of the Demon King of Earth, who chose the proper custodian from among his subordinates. Majesty's father is of demon blood, though he is not of this world."

Harry was shocked. His father was a Demon? Was demon another word for wizard? No, that wasn't right. Demons didn't use spells. His father had gone to Hogwarts. He had to be a wizard. Maybe he was both. It was a possibility.

Harry looked at Conrad pensively and asked, "Conrad, how do you know about my dad-?"

"Even if his father is a Demon, his mother's still human, isn't she?!" interrupted Wolfram. Apparently he was not about to give up so easily. "The blood that flows through your body is no more than half demon. The other half is the filthy flesh and blood of humans, some mongrel bitch, some harlot from somewhere. And a guy like you..."

Harry's fist shot out before he could stop it and it connected with Wolframs cheek with a loud thud.

Everyone in the room froze in dumbfounded surprise. Wolfram's right cheek was reddening where he hit him. Slowly his whole face began to turn bright red.

Conrad stood so quickly that his chair crashed over. "Your Majesty, take it back--please take that back immediate--"

"No!" said Harry. He was seething with rage. How dare he insult his mother? She had given her life to save Harry's. He would not let some brat, no matter his age, badmouth her. "I'm not going to take it back and I'm not going apologize. He can say whatever he wants about me, but he had no right to call my mother that. Who the hell does he think he is? I am absolutely not taking that back!" The last was said when Günter tried to interject.

Celi stood up and asked, "So you're absolutely not taking it back?"

When Harry nodded determinedly, Lady Celi clapped her hands in delight. "How wonderful! Then the match is established! There, see, Wolfram? I told you, didn't I? That you're so beautiful that the gentlemen can't leave you alone."

Harry looked at Lady Celi in dumbfounded shock. What was she talking about? Harry looked at Günter who looked like his puppy had been killed. He then glanced over to Conrad who sat there shaking his head.

"Wait a minute, calm down," said Harry frantically. "Can somebody tell me what's going on here? Have I breached some kind of etiquette again? Can somebody explain to me in words of two syllables or less?"

Günter hung his head, looking depressed. "You have not breached any etiquette. On the contrary, you have invoked an ancient, elegant tradition that is no longer in use even among the nobles. Your Majesty has just proposed to him."

"Proposed? As in ma-marriage?! When the hell did I do that? Wait a minute, we're both guys here. Guys can't marry, right?"

"To hit someone's right cheek with the back of your hand is a proposal of marriage among nobles. And if that person presents their left cheek, then they have accepted."

"But that's bloody mental! A-and we're both guys. We're both guys!" insisted Harry, convinced that it was all a mistake.

Conrad finally spoke up. "It is not so unusual, especially in our world."

Günter started sobbing. "Your Majesty, I am struck speechless. Your sudden proposal of marriage is-no, I should be delighted. Now Your Majesty will surely settle in as king of this country."

**A/N:** I still need a beta. For all you readers… I am going to follow the original story line for a bit. Then I will deviate heavily from it… the basic story will remain the same but its going to get very complicated. Also its not a typo, I know that everyone thinks that Harry's parents are alive. They will not find out the truth just yet.


	4. Chapter 4 The Duel

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist. There is a possibility of slash though pairings are not set.

**Author's Note:**For those of you who want to be technical, Harry struck Wolfram using a move know as "Back Knuckle." You strike with the knuckles using the back of the hand. It's like a slap with a closed fist. So, the proposal is legitimate. On another note, this chapter was really hard to write. I am not good with fight scenes. I know how to fight; I just don't know how to describe it properly. **Another thing, I know I say this every chapter, but please anyone willing to beta this story, please send me a personal message. I need someone to tell me if my ideas are too over the top.**

**Chapter 4 – The Duel**

Harry stood there, staring at Günter, flabbergasted.

'_Engaged!?! How the hell did I get engaged to the Malfoy clone? What moron came up with the idea that punching someone in the face is an avowal of love? Haven't they ever heard of flowers, diamonds and chocolates? Don't these people ever get into fistfights? If that were true then Malfoy and Ron would have been happily married after first year. I wonder who would be the bride.' _

Harry blanched and shivered in disgust at the image created by his last thought.

Wolfram, who had been speechless this whole time, finally regained his senses and shouted, "Do you think that I will allow you to get away with humiliating me like this?!"

"It's not like I could help it! Where I come from things are simple; you insult me, I punch you. No one told me that I should have bitch slapped you instead!" snapped Harry.

"Shut up! This is the first time in my life that I've been so humiliated!"

"Really?" asked Harry sarcastically. Harry was getting really irritated. It was like dealing with Malfoy all over again. "You mean to tell me that you've lived for eighty-two years, and the worst thing to happen to you was an accidental proposal? You must've had lived a charmed life then."

Wolfram seemed to lose his ability to speak coherently, and with a growl he swept his hand across the table. Plates and cups shattered as they fell to the floor, and a silver knife ricocheted off the ground and landed near Harry's foot.

"That almost stabbed me, you git!" said Harry before reaching down to pick up the knife.

"Your Majesty, don't pick--" Conrad and Günter yelled simultaneously, jumping out of their chairs, a moment too late.

Harry, who was already holding the knife in his hand, about to place it back on the table, looked at them. Both Conrad and Günter looked alarmed for a moment before slumping back to their seats and holding their heads, looking like they were at their wits' end.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Did he just commit another faux pas? Were dirty utensils supposed to remain on the floor? The Dursleys would have a fit if Harry didn't immediately pick up after their precious Duddy-kins. Of course he was supposed to be a King, not an unpaid house-elf, so the rules were probably a lot different here.

"So you picked it up?" smirked Wolfram. "Fine, then, the time will be noon tomorrow, weapons and arena of your choice. If you don't show up then you will only prove what we already know, that you're a coward who can't even ride a horse properly."

"Wait-_what_?" asked Harry even more confused than before. '_Weapons?'_

"You had better prepare yourself. I'm going to tear you apart." With that Wolfram turned to his mother and kissed her cheek before taking his leave of his eldest brother.

Harry just stood there for a moment as Wolfram swept past him and left. He had had a bad feeling about this dinner and sometimes he just hated being right. He was almost afraid to ask what had just happened.

'_Anyone else would have made it through a simple meal, no matter how tense. But not me, I can't even make it through a single dinner without drama.'_

Harry looked at Günter, who looked forlorn. "You accept a challenge to a duel immediately after proposing. Your Majesty, oh Your Majesty, I cannot follow your shifts in mood!"

"Hold up and rewind. What? Challenged? To a duel? I was?" asked Harry unable to form a coherent question.

"Purposely dropping a knife is a silent challenge to a duel, and if the one who is challenged picks it up, it means that he has accepted," Conrad explained.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and exploded. "Just who makes up these absolutely ridiculous rules anyhow? I can't punch a git for being a git; I can't pick up utensils off the ground. Am I supposed to hold my breath, just in case I inhale the wrong way and start a war? Just what the hell do you people want from me?"

His anger, however, only lasted until he got a look at Günter's teary eyes. Günter's expression looked remarkably like Dobby's when he was about to punish himself. Harry sat back down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment he said nothing. Then he opened his eyes and looked Günter in the eyes and said, "I am sorry for yelling at you, Günter. It's not your fault. Gwendal was right. I haven't been prepared-"

"But-"

Harry cut Günter off, "You haven't had time to teach me anything. Don't worry. These things happen to me all the time." He gave Günter a rueful smile.

Harry began to feel guilty as Günter looked even tearier eyed and added, "I really am sorry for what I said earlier. You have taken wonderful care of me ever since I got here. I am bound to make a lot of mistakes until you have a chance to show me the ropes. Like I said earlier, don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

With that Günter began to cry in earnest.

"Your Majesty, you kindness knows no bounds. Your words are like a balm on my injured soul. I am blessed to have met you," Günter blubbered.

Harry had a feeling that if he said anything, he might just make it worse. So he put a hand on Günter's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, then turned to face the other occupants of the room. Gwendal and Lady Celi, who had been seated silently for this whole debacle, calmly looked back at him.

_'As if this is something that happens every day. For all I know, maybe dueling is a common occurrence here. Ron and Malfoy certainly fight every day.'_

"It'll be all right, Your Majesty. People rarely take each other's life in duels nowadays," said Conrad reassuringly. "Why don't you pick an odd weapon that Wolfram would never imagine to surprise him?"

Günter seemed to like the idea and added, "How about dressing up in some really cute costume that will instantly deprive him of his will to fight?"

Harry just looked at Günter like he had lost his mind. What the hell was he talking about? What the hell kind of strategy was that anyway?

'_Then again maybe if I had dressed up in a cute outfit Voldemort would have died laughing instead. I can just imagine Dumbledore dressed in a tutu defeating the dark lord Grindelwald,' _thought Harry before turning green at the image that crept in his mind.

Gwendal, who had been completely silently up until now, finally spoke up. "I've always thought of Wolfram as someone who has trouble controlling his emotions, but I didn't think that he would be so impulsive."

"That's true, I would never have imagined that he would propose a duel," agreed Lady Celi. "But I truly cannot rest all the blame on his shoulders." She giggled.

"What do you mean mother?" Gwendal asked suspiciously, with a side glance at Harry.

Harry had a bad feeling about this. He knew from experience, that when women giggled like that, it was never a good thing.

"Well, actually, I could smell my orchid perfume from His Majesty's hair. I left some of it in the bathroom, blended with shampoo. He must have washed his hair with it, not knowing its effects."

"And those effects are what exactly?" asked Gwendal tightly.

"I asked a potions master to make it for me. It's a precious substance that only works on demons. It has the effect of amplifying the emotions of whoever inhales it."

"So it's something like an aphrodisiac or a love potion?" asked Günter, cheeks reddening.

"A person bearing good will becomes more daring. And for someone bearing ill thoughts-" pondered Gwendal. "The person who hates you will become even more aggressive, meaning that it threw Wolfram into a fit of rage. Mother, you should have told us something like this sooner."

Lady Celi giggled again. "Oh, but why? Wolfram's angry face is so cute. Is there any mother who doesn't want to see her children at their more adorable?"

Harry was confused at Lady Celi's behavior. She was so different from Molly Weasley and Aunt Petunia, the only mothers he knew. It was true that she seemed to love her children but thought nothing of the fact that Wolfram was going to be dueling with him tomorrow.

'_Or the fact that her son is now engaged to a guy. I don't get these people at all.'_

Harry needed time to think, to process everything that had happened tonight. He looked at Conrad and asked, "May I be excused?"

Everyone looked startled for a minute. Harry looked worried for a moment then he almost smacked himself on the head. Of course, kings don't ask for permission to leave the table.

Conrad recovered first and said, "Of course, Your Majesty. Let me show you to you chambers."

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I would like to go outside for a walk, if that's alright. I need to clear my head."

***

Conrad silently accompanied Harry to the castle gardens. Harry took in the breathtaking view of the perfectly groomed garden. He was drawn by the scent of the most unusual flowers blooming in a circular patch in the center of the clearing. He sat down on the grass near them and rested his head on his shoulders.

So much had happened in the last two days; the last four years to be honest. All he had ever wanted was to be normal, to be ordinary. He didn't want to be a savior. He didn't want to be a king. He wanted people to look at him and see Harry.

Ever since he had come to this new world, everything had seemed so surreal yet familiar. The pureblood demons had replaced the pureblood wizards and the humans here were apparently ordinary muggles; though he had yet to truly see a difference between demons and humans, well except for the fact that every demon he had seen had been extremely beautiful. The 'Great One', whoever it was, appeared to be the Dumbledore of this world. The whole scenario seemed like something out of a movie, like 'Wizard of Oz'.

'_Well at least I was cast in the right role, because the demon king appears to be the savior and apparently doesn't have a choice in the matter.'_

The events of the evening weighed heavily on Harry's mind. He was more than happy to relegate the 'Engagement' fiasco to the back of his mind. The upcoming duel seemed to be far more important. After all, Harry had only ever dueled with a wand. Without it, he was as helpless as a muggle. Of course he was still going to duel, he was a Gryffindor after all, and there was the fact that Wolfram was a complete git. But he could think of no weapon he was able to fight with except for the Gryffindor sword that he had used to kill the basilisk back in second year; though that had been mostly sheer damn luck.

He wished Sirius was here. Even though he had only met his godfather twice, he yearned to have a familial relationship with him. He wanted someone who could tell him that everything was going to be alright and who could make things better. Harry wrapped his arms around himself. He thought back to Lady Celi. Someone who could hug him and make him feel loved like only a parent could.

Harry hated thinking about the day his parents died, not just because of the horrific nature of their deaths; the encounter with the dementors in third year had brought forth the memory of his mother's screams; but also because it had been the last day that someone had truly loved him for being just Harry and he hated the sharp sense of loss that engulfed him whenever he thought about it. His parents were-

'_Demons. Conrad said that my dad was a demon. How did he know that when even Dumbledore didn't?' _The thought snapped Harry out of his melancholic mood.

Harry opened his eyes and searched for Conrad. He found him standing guard nearby, looking intently at Harry.

***

Conrad had followed Harry out to ensure his safety. He knew the dangers lurking, even at Covenant castle, especially for an unarmed child. And Harry was just a child, only fourteen. He wasn't supposed to have come back so soon. Conrad knew that the journey between worlds caused a change in the time, but the 'Great One' had to have known that already. He must have felt it time for Harry to return. What had precipitated that decision, Conrad didn't know and couldn't question, but he had vowed years ago to watch over Harry and that was exactly what he would do.

He looked over at the tiny forlorn figure sitting on the ground. Harry's face was hidden between his knees and his arms were wrapped around his body as if trying to find comfort. Conrad had not missed the embrace between Lady Celi and Harry. Conrad knew that Harry must miss his parents. The poor child had not been in this world a whole two days before facing an impossible situation and was no doubt homesick.

Conrad let him be, understanding his need to sort through his thoughts. After several minutes of complete silence, Harry's head snapped up and he looked around until saw Conrad.

"How did you know my parents, Conrad?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story, Your Majesty. I am unsure where to start."

Harry looked up at Conrad and said, "Please, call me Harry. And if you don't mind, pull up some grass; my neck is going to get a crick if I have to keep looking up at you." Harry patted the ground next to him. "As for the story, someone once told me a story is best told from the beginning. I think you should start there."

Conrad knew he could not refuse Harry, even if he wanted to, so he started to tell his tale. "Eighteen years ago, when this world was in turmoil because of the war with the humans lands, I was summoned to the Temple of the Great One. There I was entrusted with a pure-white soul, which had been healed of all its wounds from its previous life; the soul of the next demon king. I was asked to take the soul to another world using the portal that had been opened by the Great One. On the other side, I found myself on Earth, and there was where I met Bob, the demon king of Earth. We waited four years before Bob found a couple from the demon tribe worthy of giving birth to the next Demon King. It was through him that I met your father, who seemed like a fine man. His mother, your grandmother, had been a part of the demon tribe and he had inherited her place when she passed."

Conrad smiled, reminiscing. "I was fortunate enough to bear witness to your birth. I met your mother when I helped her on her way to the hospital. Your father, who arrived later, introduced me to her as a 'muddle' friend of his."

Harry didn't correct Conrad as he was afraid of saying anything that would interrupt hearing about his parents.

Conrad seemed lost in his memories as he continued, "Your mother was such a beautiful woman. When you were born, your mother was so captivated by you that your father told her that you were going to be the new ruler of their home instead of her. Your mom just laughed and said she that didn't mind being the mother of the monarch. I mentioned that in our language '_Harri'_ meant 'ruler of the home' and your mother liked it so much she decided to name you 'Harry'. According to what I gathered from their conversation, they hadn't been able to decide on a name for you and so they thought it was a fitting name for you as Harold Potter was the name of your grandfather's name who had recently passed away."

Conrad shook himself out of his reverie. "You are a lot like your mother. She was a wonderful woman, with a pure but strong spirit."

"Everyone always told that I looked like my father," said Harry, wistfully. "They told me I had her eyes but that's it. It's nice to know I resemble my mom in some other way."

Harry didn't know if he should tell Conrad the truth about his parents. He was hesitant to let anyone here know. He hated being pitied for being an orphan. But Conrad seemed like a link to his parents, like Sirius, and Harry longed to have someone to talk to. Harry had a very strong feeling that Conrad could be trusted to keep it a secret.

"I need to tell you something Conrad, and though I feel that I can trust you, I need your promise that you will not reveal what I tell you to anyone," said Harry.

Conrad looked surprised by Harry's words. "Anything you wish to tell me would be in utmost confidence, Your Majesty. Not just what you reveal today; anything you wish to confide in me shall go no further. I swear it on my life."

Harry was startled by the sincerity in Conrad's voice. Harry felt the surge of magical energy engulf Conrad and he realized that Conrad had just made a magical Oath. Harry felt guilty. He should have just trusted him. He found himself struggling for words.

"I-I think you all seem to be unaware of something about my parents," started Harry. At Conrad confused expression, he blurted, "Everyone here seems to think they are still alive."

Conrad looked stunned as if the possibility had never occurred to him.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing that he would be unable to continue if he saw pity in Conrad's eyes. "They were murdered when I was a year old. The only memory I have of them, is of the night they d-died." Harry choked on the last word before lapsing into silence, his arms folding around his body, eyes screwed shut.

Conrad who had been taken aback by this revelation was speechless. He stared at the rigid form of Harry. Unable to find the words to comfort him, he reached around and hugged the child to his chest. He renewed the vow he had taken years ago. He would protect him with his life and soul if needed.

Harry was surprised to feel the arms engulfing his tiny frame. This hug was so different from the ones he had received before. Harry, for the first time in his life, felt safe.

***

They sat there in the grass for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes. Then as if by mutual agreement they parted. Not a word was said about the impromptu hug. Instead Harry dived into the matter most pressing problem; tomorrow's duel.

Conrad took him to the armory and presented Harry with a whole list of weapons that he might be able to use; including swords, daggers, axes, lances, machetes, spears, bow and arrows and staffs. Harry picked up a few of them and gave each one a quick test swing. A few times he lost control of them, the most embarrassing of which was the axe which took him halfway across the room because he forgot to let go.

In the end Harry was still unable to decide which weapon would be best for him to duel with. So he decided to let his instincts pick out the best one. He had always relied on his gut feelings and they had never proven him wrong.

Harry tied a cloth around his eyes and spun around. Harry took a deep breath and focused his thoughts on his need. His outstretched hand hovered over the weapons when he found the one that he needed. When he felt the weapon in the palm of his hand, Harry opened his eyes and saw a staff in his hand. He was even more surprised to see that it was an old staff made of gnarled wood. He turned and showed the weapon to Conrad.

"I guess this is the one then."

***

Conrad was amused, at first, by the young king's antics. It was painfully obvious that Harry had no training of any kind in combat weaponry. Conrad patiently explained each weapon's strengths and weaknesses and had him test each one out. He began to become slightly worried as time flew by and no a weapon had not been chosen. Finally, when Harry told him he wanted to try something else, he was surprised to see Harry blindfold himself.

Seeing his intent, Conrad secretly agreed that it was just as good a way to choose as any. What he was unprepared for was the weapon that Harry chose, or was it the other way around? Because Conrad could have sworn the weapon leapt into Harry's waiting hand.

Harry appeared to have not noticed anything out of the ordinary as he grinned at Conrad and said, "I guess this is the one then."

Conrad relegated the small incident to the back of his mind and examined the staff. It was unlike any of the other staffs in the armory. He was certain that he had never seen it there before. He tested if to see if it was still a viable weapon before handing it back to Harry.

It was just as well that Harry had chosen to fight with a staff. The chances of a fatal injury were diminished greatly. There was also the added bonus that Wolfram was not as adept with a staff as he was with a sword.

"If that is your wish, Your Majesty, I will show you a few moves that may come of use tomorrow," began Conrad.

"You know Conrad; I think it's about time you called me 'Harry'. After all, since you gave me my name, you really should use it. If everyone keeps calling me 'Your Majesty', I might forget my name," said Harry with a grin.

"As you wish Harry; I will show you to the courtyard. It is the ideal place for you to practice."

Conrad led Harry to the courtyard, a vast clearing which was enclosed by buildings on all sides. Harry looked around then declared it to be the arena where the duel would be fought. Conrad agreed with the assessment then began his lesson.

"A properly wielded staff can deliver strikes that sweep, glide, jab, and crush skulls. Like so," said Conrad, while showing each move. "While a staff is an impressive weapon for offense techniques, it also makes an extremely useful defensive weapon. Whether your opponent throws a punch or a kick at you, you can use the staff to block or parry virtually any strike. If you're unfortunate enough to get caught in a hold, you can even use the staff to break out of it."

The lesson went on for about an hour before Conrad decided to call it a night. Conrad had decided not to have Harry do anything more than observe as he was well aware that he had little physical training; any strenuous activity tonight might hamper his ability to fight tomorrow. He showed him all he could in one sitting and then accompanied Harry to his rooms before retiring for the night. All he could do now was hope that the Great One was watching out for the young demon king.

***

Harry was woken up by the sound of fluttering wings flying near the window of his room. Harry sat there disoriented for sever minutes before he got out of bed and opened the window. He leaned out a bit to take in deep breaths of the cool, crisp morning air and saw the oddest bird with the sapphire-blue wings and long orange tail flying right outside his window with a awful cry of 'bad omen!'

The cry startled Harry so much that he fell backwards on his bum. He got back up, grateful that no one had witnessed that and got a better look around his room. On an ottoman, near the foot of the bed, lay his clothes for the day. Apparently someone had taken yesterdays clothes and replaced them with new ones. On top of the clothes lay a note, written in a completely foreign language. Harry was still trying to figure out what it said, when Günter knocked on the door then entered the room carrying breakfast for Harry.

"Morning," said Harry stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. You appear to be in low spirits this morning. You look like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I'm fine. I was up late last night trying to practice for the duel," replied Harry before asking, "Where's Conrad?"

"He went out early this morning saying that he needed to get some supplies, but he should be back before noon."

Harry nodded and began to pick at his breakfast.

***

Günter looked at His Highness with wonder. No matter how many times he saw him, he remained in awe of his grace. The bright morning sunshine gave him an ethereal glow and the porcelain white skin was even more emphasized by the rich black hair. He stared at the Demon King for several minutes before shaking himself and attending to His Majesty.

Günter was dismayed by His Majesty's lack of appetite. When he had asked him about his favorite foods, His Highness had assured him that he had no preferences. He could only imagine that the stress of the upcoming duel was taking away his appetite. Günter had lost his appetite himself when he thought about the duel. His Highness had not been trained in the ways of battle and would be no match for Wolfram. He could only hope that Wolfram limited the duel to weapons and did not employ the use of his Fire-magic.

***

It seemed like moments before noon arrived. Harry arrived at the courtyard and was surprised to see so few soldiers around. He was so used to Hogwarts where everything was turned into a spectacle, that he had automatically assumed that the buildings would be crawling with spectators. He noted that the inward-facing windows have been shut as if to prevent just that from happening. Harry was greatly relieved. Even if he did get his ass kicked, there wouldn't be a lot of witnesses.

Günter brought Harry to where the others were waiting. Lady Celi noticed his arrival and she smiled and waved at him. Gwendal was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and the little brat Wolfram, who was reclining arrogantly in a chair, sneered at him.

"I've been imagining you sniveling and begging me for mercy after I beat you to a pulp."

Harry ignored him as he turned to Conrad who had just arrived as well and smiled at him.

"Are you ready, Harry?" he asked, startling every one, except Harry who grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Conrad," replied Harry, taking in a deep breath.

Conrad reached out and handed Harry something. Harry saw that it was a beautiful blue round stone with a silver-edge the size of a galleon attached to a leather chord. "I want you to have this Harry. It's something a friend of mine once gave to me. I had heard that it's a type of charm, for luck."

"You're giving it to me?" asked Harry wide-eyed.

"Yes."

Günter cleared his throat and cut in, "Please use caution when you take anything. Though Your Majesty may have no such intentions, to accept someone's offering means that you accept their loyalty as well. It doesn't matter for me or Conrart, but please do not add to your circle of loyal retainers in strange places."

Harry looked surprised, then said, "I understand. As for Conrad, he has already pledged his loyalty to me. Besides, he's like my godfather. Right, Conrad?"

Conrad smiled at Harry and nodded. Günter stood there in surprise. He already knew of Conrad's loyalty to the Demon King, but he wondered what had happened the night before to cause such a deep bond to form so soon. He stared at them for a moment longer then turned and addressed the group as a whole.

"His Majesty, as per terms of the duel, has chosen this courtyard as the arena and his weapon of choice is the quarterstaff. His Majesty has already chosen his staff," Günter pointed to the old staff which Harry had just picked up, "the second choice is yours Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram laughed at Harry's choice of weapon, but Harry ignored him. They moved to the center of the clearing, and awaited Günter's signal to start the match.

***

When Wolfram had woken up that morning, he had been dismayed by his actions of the previous night. Looking back at the prior night's events, he admitted, only to himself, that his behavior had been out of line. He was surprised that the new Demon King had not had him executed for his impertinence. He wished he had not been so impulsive as to challenge him to a duel. While he knew that he could beat the wimp of a king, he had a deep respect for the position itself as well as for the Great One.

As he was bathing, for a moment, he considered the possibility that there may be something to the wimp king if the Great One had decided to choose him. But, when he recalled the 'Engagement' he flushed with fury and that moment quickly passed. By hitting his cheek, however unintentional, the idiot king had declared himself as the dominant in their relationship; and Wolfram refused to submit to a wimp like that. The duel allowed him to challenge him for dominancy as well as endow him with the power to break the engagement without losing face.

Watching his broth- _Lord Weller's_, he corrected himself, familiarity with the Demon king, while he was ignored only served to boil his simmering anger into full blown rage.

Standing there in the courtyard, watching the little runt hold the stupid old staff and waiting for Günter's signal, he smirked. There was no way he could lose.

***

The match began abruptly when Wolfram charged at Harry, swinging his staff at him. Harry was surprised to be able to clearly make out Wolfram's moves, but shrugged it off as reflex developed from years of Quidditch practice. Harry raised his own staff and countered the attack before launching one of his own. The two battled furiously, neither willing to give an inch. Wolfram, who had been shocked by Harry's skill, quickly regained his composure and began to fight in earnest.

Harry had never known that staff fighting could be so exhilarating. The staff felt like an extension of him. It was almost like the in first year, when he had ridden the broom. He had instinctively known how to command the broom and had felt no fear.

---

The duel was initially punctuated with Günter's frantic shouts of, "Your Majesty, please step out of the way, step out of the way!" and "It's too dangerous for you to take him straight-on!" until Conrad interrupted him, quietly.

"Stop giving him unnecessary advice, Günter. Someone untrained would have ended up with broken bones on the very first blow if he took it on his arms alone. Though it's probably instinctive, His Majesty's judgment is correct."

---

Wolfram did not stop his barrage of attacks. One after the other, he attacked him from every direction hoping to find a weak point. Much to his surprise and frustration, each attack was successfully countered. Wolfram raged at his inability to strike a winning blow on the little runt. He had not only years of experience but had also trained with the best fighters in the whole Demon Kingdom.

After almost ten minutes of furious fighting, Harry began to tire slightly, sweat pouring down his brow, stinging his eyes. He wiped it off with his sleeve quickly, while dodging another attack from Wolfram. Harry had to admit that Wolfram was the better fighter, but for some reason, was unable to keep his temper. His anger was affecting his movements and his attacks were erratic.

Then Harry, who tripped over his own feet, accidentally knocked into Wolfram and sent him flying. Wolframs face hit the dirt and his staff went flying out of his reach.

Everyone was silent for a minute, before Günter began to cry out in joy.

"Well done, Your Majesty," he shouted

Harry grinned and yelled back, "As Professor McGonagall once told me, that was sheer damn luck."

Harry, holding his staff in one hand, turned around to give Wolfram a hand up, when he jumped back in surprise.

Wolfram was already standing; his muddied face was beet red. He had his right arm raised, had slightly curved. Sitting directly above the middle of his hand was an orange fireball. Harry had never seen such magic before.

"Wolfram!" Günter shouted, "His Majesty has not learned magic skills yet! To use your forte in Fire Sorcery just because you lost would be--"

"I never lost!" spat Wolfram. "The clumsy oaf just got in a lucky shot."

"Hey! Who're you calling an oaf?" cried Harry, offended. He couldn't argue the clumsy part though. "Stop being a drama queen and let's just call it even."

"There is no such thing as even! We're continuing until one of us can't fight anymore." Wolfram's beautiful face was distorted by hatred. The ball of fire above his palm got larger.

---

Günter shouted an incantation in an unfamiliar language, but the only thing that happened was a small explosion going off above their heads.

"Gwendal! Why are you interfering?!" raged Günter. "If I don't stop Wolfram, his Majesty might be-"

Gwendal cut him off. "You are the one interfering. This is a good opportunity to find out the truth about the new Demon King. If he is a true king, he will not be beaten by the likes of Wolfram."

"But His Majesty has not yet created a treaty with the elements" argued Günter.

"Magical power is intrinsic to the soul" Gwendal interrupted, "It cannot be obtained through study or desire. If that is the true Demon King, he will not need a treaty or training to have every element obey him. They will kneel to that noble soul."

Günter, unable to argue with the logic, reluctantly backed down.

---

"_The flames to which all particles belong, obey the demon tribe that destroyed the originators_!" incanted Wolfram.

Harry barely dodged the attack. His sleeve caught fire and he ducked and rolled on the ground to put it out. Surprisingly, his grip on the staff didn't break. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling it would come in handy. He quickly stood up as Wolfram didn't seem to be done yet.

"_Read my will and obey me_!" chanted Wolfram.

---

Conrad drew his sword and pointed its silver tip at Gwendal's throat.

"Cast a barrier on his Highness Gwendal. If you don't, I will have to kill you. I will stop Wolfram and protect Harry, even if it means killing you."

"Even if it means killing me? Just how serious are you, Conrart?" asked Gwendal seemingly unperturbed by the sharp blade

"I think you're too late," said Lady Celi calmly.

All eyes were glued back to the battle; Conrad's warning shout was engulfed by the roar of Wolfram's attack.

---

The fireball resting in Wolfram's hand suddenly took the shape of a huge roaring lion. Wolfram released the ferocious beast at Harry and said, "Dodge this."

Harry did just that when he noticed the trajectory of the attack. It was headed straight for an oblivious servant girl who was carrying a tray of refreshments to the others. In an act of sheer desperation, he jumped in the path of the fiery beast and put his arms holding the staff out and incanted, "_Protego."_

A shimmering bubble of light surrounded Harry, absorbing the brunt of the beast's attack. Unfortunately, a part of the attack bounced off the shield and engulfed the girl, who screamed before falling to the ground. A nearby soldier hurriedly rushed over and carried the girl off.

"Is this-" started Harry before his anger choked his words. For a moment rage filled Harry, blood pumping furiously through his veins, the sound of his heart beat heavy in his ears. Then suddenly everything thing slowed down.

***

"Is this what you consider a match?!" said Harry, in a low dangerous voice. "You attacked me knowing that if I would not dodge! You would have attacked a defenseless girl who had nothing to do with this, just to win?!"

The clear sky suddenly grew overcast with black clouds which were concentrated directly above the courtyard. It suddenly began to rain heavily.

Harry's body began to glow where he stood gazing unblinkingly at Wolfram.

"Your Majesty?" Günter ventures timidly, but Harry didn't acknowledge him.

"You refuse to accept your defeat, flouting the rules you yourself had stated. In the end you involve an innocent girl and yet you desire a victory still." Harry's voice sounded like it belonged to another person, though the dangerous tone remained.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" stuttered Wolfram, feeling suddenly afraid. "And what's with that exaggerated tone!"

"Is this what you call a true duel?! If that is the case, I cannot allow one such as you to continue unchecked! You will either repent your ways or I will cut you down!"

"What?!"

Harry stretched out his hand and white magic materialized from the tips of his fingers. It merged with the water from the rain and formed snake-like dragons that pierced through Wolfram's body.

Wolfram screamed in terror and pain. His whole body seemed consumed. Flame blazed from his fingertips again and again at his command, but was snuffed out by the heavy rain each time.

"Victory and defeat of elemental avatars in battle is decided by the capacity and power of the soul of the summoner," Gwendal muttered, "Then there can be no mistake for this proves the soul is genuine."

Suddenly, a soldier's shout was heard, "She's alright. Her life's not in danger!"

The dragon-snakes coiled around Wolfram suddenly vanished. He slumped weakly to the ground.

"I pass Judgment on you and find you worthy. You may live. Take care to never to incur my wrath again," said Harry, still in the deep voice. His unnaturally radiant eyes blazed for another moment, then the glowing slowly began to diminish as Harry walked away from him straight towards Lady Celi.

"If you do not wish to see your youngest dead, you should give him the antidote," said Harry, cryptically before slumping unconscious right into Conrad's arms.

**A/N: **Love it or Hate, just please review it.


	5. Chapter 5 – The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist. There is a possibility of slash though pairings are not set.

**A/N: ** A small discrepancy in the fight scene of the previous chapter was pointed out by a reviewer. I want to clarify it - Harry formed dragon-snakes using both pure magic and water magic; the pure magic pierced through Wolfram but the water dragons just wrapped around him and held him immobilized. I also want to let everyone know that at this present time I will not be making corrections to past chapters. I only have a limited amount of time to write at present. I registered for my MCAT exam which is in three weeks so the updates until then will be a little slower than normal (I hate studying but I have to). I will fix all mistakes next month, so please continue to point them out.

**Chapter 5 – The Aftermath.**

_"Pafoo"_

_"Harry, Padfoot isn't here. Don't you want to spend some time with you dear old dad? Come on Harry, say 'Da', you can do it, 'da'."_

_"James, you know it's your fault that Harry's first word was Padfoot. It was your bright idea to name that mutt his godfather."_

_"Lily, honey, how was I supposed to know that Sirius would take his godfatherly duties so seriously?"_

_"PAFOO" _

_"James, stop fooling around. I told you not to give Harry that stuffed dog until I cleaned it."_

_"I wasn't me, love. I think Harry just performed his first bit of accidental magic."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, James. You know that accidental magic doesn't occur until the child is at least 4 years old. Harry is barely 5 months old. He can't do magic."_

_***_

Morning sunshine pierced through Harry's eyelids. He turned around and pulled the covers over his head, clinging to vestiges of his sleep.

"Has he woken up at all, Günter?" someone whispered.

"Not yet, but Gisela said he was physically fine; just exhausted. But I can't help but worry. What if he never wakes up? I cannot bear this. I haven't seen his majesty's beautiful eyes in so long. Oh what ever will I do?"

Harry, who had been trying to get back into the brilliant dream he had been having, finally gave up the effort. He slowly opened his eyes, still groggy from sleep, and winced at the light shining so brightly right in his eyes. He tried to get up but the feat was beyond him at the moment.

"Water," croaked Harry.

The effect on the room was immediate. Everyone, as one, turned to look at him, relief evident in their faces. Lady Celi, who had an uncharacteristically penitent look on her face, rushed to his side with water.

"Are you awake, Your Majesty?" asked Lady Celi, she helped him sit up slightly and held the glass as he sipped.

Before he could get his bearings, Günter all but hugged him in his relief.

"Oh your Majesty! Are you alright? We have been so worried!" exclaimed Günter, his lilac eyes filled with tears, looked about ready to burst out crying at any moment.

"I'm fine," said Harry, trying to ignore the dizziness that was making the room spin around. He looked bleary eyed at the faces around him, trying to remember who they belong to.

"Are you sure, Your Highness? You used up so much of your demon magic when Your Majesty used Water Sorcery; you amazed not only me, but Gwendal and Conrart as well. When did you form a treaty with the elements of water? And they were such beautiful, magnificent snake avatars; a sight to behold. When in the world did..."

Harry tuned him out as the thoughts in his mind whirled. _Water Sorcery? Elements Treaty? What the bloody hell was Günter talking about?_

Suddenly, everything came back to him; the new world, the proposal, the duel-Harry bolted upright, before the dizziness forced him to lay back down.

"Wolfram!" whispered Harry, urgently. "Is Wolfram alright? And the girl, the one who was hit by the fire lion, is she ok?"

Conrad sat down next to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. Wolfram is fine and so is the girl, Dorea. She apparently had been in no danger since Gwendal erected a barrier around her just before she was hit by Wolfram's flames; she was only lightly brushed, I guess you could say, by the surge of the attack and thrust back."

"I'm glad," said Harry relieved, before adding, "I thought we decided that you would call me Harry."

"Of course, Harry. You gave us quite a scare earlier. Günter hasn't left you side since you first collapsed two days ago."

"What?! Two days?!" exclaimed Harry, shocked. "But how? What happened?"

"Apparently you exhausted yourself during the battle. Don't worry. Gisela, our physician, has assured us that you will be fine with a little rest. And that is what you should do now. She has instructed us to keep you in bed for another week just to be sure."

"Another week! But I just slept for two days! I don't want to rest anymore," whined Harry. It was just his luck that this world has its own version of Madam Pomfrey. "I am going to die of boredom in no time."

"Please do not say such inauspicious things, Your Majesty. I believe it is best that you stay abed until your body has healed completely," said Günter with uncharacteristic firmness.

Harry was surprised by Günter's words but it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. Günter must have been very worried about him, he truly cared. Hermione sometimes took that tone with him when she was worried about him. Thinking about Hermione reminded Harry of Ron and Sirius.

'_I wonder if they even know I am missing. The Dursley's certainly wouldn't miss me and I doubt they would contact the Order about my disappearance. Hopefully, I will get a chance to go back before anyone figures out that I am gone.'_

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. His stomach was letting him know that there had been two days since his last meal. Before he could request for food, his stomach made a sound and he blushed.

"Oh Your Majesty, forgive me for my thoughtlessness! I will have food brought up here at once," exclaimed Günter, looking apologetic.

He hurried out the door leaving Conrad and Lady Celi behind. Harry looked at her for a moment, then turned to Conrad and asked, "Conrad, can I have a moment alone with Lady Celi?"

Conrad nodded and left the room without a word. Harry sat up slowly. The wooziness almost caused Harry to pass out again, but he forced himself to concentrate. Finally he turned to look at Lady Celi.

Harry looked at her pensively. The events of the battle had come back clearly to him. His uncanny ability with the staff, the wandless shield and then the-

"Why?" asked Harry, his tone hard and unforgiving.

Lady Celi, unable to look at Harry any longer lowered her eyes.

"I don't know. At first, it was about finding out if you would be a threat to my boys. Afterwards, I found the reaction entertaining. But the potion should have worn off within a few hours, four at the most. But Wolfram has never had contact with it before so I didn't know that it would affect him in such a way and for so long."

Lady Celi looked up pleadingly and said, "You have to believe me, your Majesty, I would never have put my son in harm's way like that if I had known. I was barely able to administer the antidote in time; an hour later and he would have died."

Harry studied her closely. He could detect no trace of deceit in her. His demeanor changed and he relaxed.

"It wasn't your fault," said Harry, calmly.

"How can you say that? If I hadn't left that shampoo in your-" started Lady Celi but Harry interrupted her.

"The effects of the initial encounter wore off. Unfortunately, somehow he was exposed to it again. It was the two exposures so close together that made it impossible for him to control his emotions, making it lethal," explained Harry, before wondering how he knew that.

Lady Celi looked both relieved and apprehensive. Harry imagined that the relief came from the fact that she was not responsible for almost killing her youngest son.

"How did you…" asked Lady Celi unable to find the right words.

Harry thought about it for a minute, and then tried to explain, "I am not exactly sure. Towards the end, somehow I was able to feel his emotions, to read his intent. He was so filled with rage, yet it was not truly directed to me. He was horrified by what he had almost done, but he was unable to control his actions."

Harry wasn't exactly sure how it had happened himself. Harry couldn't shake the dark energy that had surrounded Wolfram's will. It was uncomfortably close to what he imagined the Imperious Curse would be like.

Then there was the end of the duel. There had been something that had almost possessed Harry during the fight, at least towards the end. He had still been conscious at the time, but had been unable to fully control his actions. For a brief moment Harry had been worried that whatever had possessed him would truly annihilate the perceived threat; Wolfram. Somehow the entity had pierced through Wolfram's soul and found him blameless and spared him. The entity hadn't felt evil at all; it had felt so pure, so filled with love and righteousness, it had almost hurt.

Harry thought back to his final battle with Voldemort. Harry had relegated the power to being accidental magic; the result of seeing his parents for the first time. According to what Dumbledore had told him, Harry had not just defeated Voldemort, he had somehow put back together the pieces of Voldemort's soul that had been spit into pieces to form horcruxes. The horcruxes were the reason Voldemort had been almost immortal and what he did shouldn't have been possible; but Harry had just shrugged it off at the time. After all, Harry had been doing the so called impossible since he was a baby.

Now he couldn't help but wonder where exactly that power came from.

***

Harry was going out of his mind. He had tried to sneak out of bed on several occasions but Günter managed to catch him every time. It had been three days since he had woken up and Günter seemed convinced that Harry would be mortally wounded if he walked to the bathroom unattended.

'_And Conrad has been no help. Isn't he supposed to help me slip away? Sirius would have-'_

Harry found himself, on several occasions, comparing Conrad to Sirius. They were so alike yet so different. Both had the ability to make Harry feel safe but with Sirius, Harry felt like he had a comrade, a fellow teenager he could have fun and play pranks with. On the other hand, Conrad made him feel like a child, not in a bad way, but Harry felt so young whenever he was around him.

'_Of course when you consider the fact that Conrad is practically the same age as Dumbledore, it's no surprise.'_

Harry looked up eagerly, when he saw the door open.

'_Finally someone to talk to,_' thought Harry.

He was surprised to find Wolfram standing at the door. Harry quickly recovered and motioned for him to enter. Wolfram seemed to hesitate for a moment before entering the room. He slowly made his way to Harry's bed and stood there, saying nothing. Harry motioned for him to take a seat but Wolfram ignored him. He looked like he was about to say something before changing his mind again.

Harry had ceased comparing Wolfram with Draco Malfoy. The two resembled each other on the surface, but Harry now knew he had yet to meet the true man behind the mask of indifference. The soul he had felt and the person he thought he knew didn't bear a resemblance to each other.

Harry could practically feel the guilt pouring off him, so he decided to help him out.

"That was some impressive fireworks display. I don't think I have seen the like."

***

Wolfram had come back to consciousness the day after the duel. His mother, who was asleep next to his bed where she had obviously spent the night, had tear tracks that told him of her worry. As far as Wolfram could remember, he had never seen his mother cry. It had taken him but a few moments to recall the events that had occurred the day before. He had been horrified to recall how he had behaved, the fact that not only had he challenged the Demon King to a duel, he had refused to accept his defeat. Wolfram hadn't been able to control his anger and had lashed out at the King with all his power. The last attack had been done with a deliberation that Wolfram knew he did not usually act with when in a fight. Indeed, Gwendal had on many occasions told him the same thing,

Wolfram had slipped out of bed and spent the day outside the bedroom of the Demon King. His mother had found him later that day and insisted that he rest. She tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Wolfram refused to listen. He had disgraced his family name with his actions and waited until the Demon King was awake to pass his judgment.

It wasn't until the next day that he heard news that the King had returned to consciousness. It took him four hours to build up the courage to approach the King's Chambers. As he stood outside the door, he tried to come up with some way of apologizing to the King. He had never felt so ashamed of himself. He finally gathered up his dignity and decided to face his fate like a man. He slowly opened the door to the chambers, spotting the figure on the bed.

He was surprised when the figure motioned him closer. He approached the bed slowly, his feet feeling laden. When he reached the figure, he felt a renewed sense of shame. He had threatened this tiny figure, who didn't look like he could hurt a fly and forced him to duel him. He had known that the new Demon King had not made a covenant with the elements and yet he had still attacked him. If it hadn't been for the fact that the spirit within this small person was destined to be the next Demon King, he wouldn't have survived. The provocation for the attack had been mild at best and he had no excuses to give. Wolfram tried to find the words to apologize to him, but every time he opened his mouth words failed him.

"That was some impressive fireworks display. I don't think I have seen the like."

The words startled Wolfram, but not as much as the lack of accusation in its tone. He stood there mute, unsure what to say. He took another close look at the Demon King's face and for the first time saw Harry. The small person in front of him looked no older than twelve and felt another wave of shame for having done what he did.

Wolfram took in the soft round contours of his face, the perfectly aligned features, the delicate porcelain skin, which was complimented by pitch black unruly hair, and finally the black opaque eyes; there was a complete lack of judgment in that face. It was startling for Wolfram, who had been prepared to take any punishment, just to find that there seemed to be none coming.

It actually made it worse for him. His honor demanded that he make restitution for the damage he had caused.

***

Harry was getting a little uncomfortable as Wolfram stood there staring at him. He had decided to break the ice with some light hearted words only to find that Wolfram wasn't playing along. Looking at his face, Harry was able to guess at the guilt that seemed to be weighing on his mind, but he was unable to think of a way to snap him out of it. Finally, he decided to take the simple route and be blunt, just like he had with Lady Celi.

"You know I don't blame you, don't you?"

Wolfram seemed to snap out of the trance he had seemingly gone into and then sank down on one knee, he put one fist on the floor and bowed his head.

"I have come to offer restitution for my behavior, for with it I have disgraced my forefathers and I have forfeit the right to call myself a demon. I am willing to accept any punishment that you deem worthy of my dishonor and-"

Harry was stunned by the self disgust evident in Wolfram's tone as well as his words. It pained him to see such a proud creature humble himself before him. At last, he couldn't take it anymore and interrupted him.

"Wolfram, I thought I made it clear that I do not hold your actions against you. Now get up so I can see your face."

"But-"

"You know I had a similar conversation with your mother. No, don't interrupt," said Harry, "During the duel, I was able to discern between your true feelings and the rage on the surface. Indeed, I believe this is the first time since we were introduced, that I have met the true Wolfram."

"But even before the battle, I-" started Wolfram, as he stood up, only to be interrupted again.

"You were under the influence of a mind altering potion. My first night here, your mother left a bottle of it mixed with shampoo in my bath. It heightened all of your emotions, causing you to react so violently. She admitted it to us after you left, though we haven't been able to find out how you were exposed to it again. It was the two doses of the potion, so close together, that took away your ability to control you actions and only served to heighten your negative reactions. You need only have felt the tiniest bit of dislike for it to have happened. And before you say anything, you cannot be held accountable for your feelings."

Wolfram stood there gaping at Harry, still unwilling to lay down the blame.

Harry knew he would have to come up with something that Wolfram would agree to. Already he was beginning to sound a bit like Dumbledore, so he might as well take a page out of his book.

"If you still feel the need to make amends, I will assign you this punishment. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, you are hereby sentenced to spend the next week keeping me company while I am stuck here. Are these terms acceptable to you?"

***

Wolfram's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he stared at Harry in shock. Why would the Demon King want to keep him around? The sentence would pose no hardship for Wolfram as it would provide him with the opportunity to get to know his fiancé. It was then that it truly hit Wolfram.

_'I am engaged to the new demon king. And I don't know the first thing about him.'_

"The terms are acceptable, Your Majesty," Wolfram heard himself replying.

"Oh call me Harry. After all you are going to be keeping me company for a whole week, we might as well stop being so formal. I am certainly not going to call you Lord Von Bielefeld, it too much of a mouthful. Besides, it's really weird having people call me Majesty all day long, especially when I don't feel the least bit majestic."

"Very well, Harry," replied Wolfram.

Wolfram was surprised by a funny feeling in his chest when he said Harry's name. He told himself that it was just relief. Somehow with just a few words, Harry had managed to assuage his guilt as well as shown him that he did not hold his actions against him. In fact he had been given the perfect opportunity to get to know his fiancé.

**A/N:** I am sorry for anyone who did not want to see him paired with Wolfram, but as far as I can see it's the way the story seems to be going. On the bright side, Harry is barely 15 so this story is not going to be overly romantic.


	6. Chapter 6 Duties Part I

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Harry doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram

**A/N: ** Sorry about the slow update. Don't worry I am continuing the story. I am so happy my MCAT exam is over! For all of you who want prompt updates, I will see what I can do. I am travelling to India (YEAH!) next Tuesday for a whole month and will probably spend a lot of time on my netbook during the journey so I can safely say the chapters should keep coming. I am only worried about getting internet connection there. Anyone know if they have open Wi-Fi stations or Internet Café or some such in Delhi?

**Chapter 6 – Duties Part I.**

Snape always told Harry that his Gryffindor penchant to act before thinking would get him into trouble. Indeed, every year since he had turned eleven, he had managed to somehow find himself in a huge mess. But it had become a pattern for Harry to clean up the mess and then relax knowing that it was behind him. Since coming to this alternate world, Harry had assumed the pattern would continue.

Boy was he wrong.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Wolfram had already repeated it twice but Harry was still convinced that he had heard wrong. He looked at Günter for confirmation, hoping against hope to find a negative response. Sadly, his hopes were dashed as Günter nodded in agreement with Wolfram.

"So what you are telling me is that not only was the whole duel a complete waste of time, but because I happened to win, Wolfram and I are now officially, irrevocably engaged?"

Günter and Wolfram both nodded.

"And if I had lost the duel, Wolfram could have contested my accidental proposal and we could have been happily saved from this weird engagement?"

Again, both nodded, though Wolfram frowned slightly.

"Günter?" asked Harry, in a dangerous whisper. "Could you please explain to me why you decided not to tell me this little fact before we fought the duel?"

Günter looked nervous for a moment, before shamefacedly saying, "I didn't realize that you wanted to annul the engagement. I was most surprised when Your Majesty proposed, and I was stunned that you wanted to fight for your claim by agreeing to the duel." Günter's eyes filled with tears and he sunk to his knees. "Your Majesty, I have failed you utterly. I was so shocked by the beautiful show of pure love at first sight; it blinded me to the possibility that you were perhaps unfamiliar with our ways. Oh, I should have known, it is my job to anticipate the needs of our king."

Harry, who had never been able to deal with tears, forgave him instantly. "Oh Günter, it's my fault for not making myself clearer. Really, I was wrong to blame you for my own rash actions." He almost got out of bed to help Günter to his feet but only succeeded in getting dizzy and almost passing out.

"Harry," yelled out Wolfram as he caught Harry before he could fall to the ground.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling an odd feeling spread through him and making his body heat slightly. He figured he probably was getting a fever or something but decided not to complain, in case they had nasty fever reducing potions here that they might force him to take.

Harry was surprised at how strong Wolfram really was. He had only ever seen Wolfram in the company of Conrad, Gwendal and Günter; he had not realized that though Wolfram was shorter than his brothers, he still towered over Harry's tiny frame.

Harry was having trouble looking at Wolfram as he was helped back into the bed. After the heartfelt apology from Wolfram yesterday, Harry had been feeling extremely good about his own mature way of handling him. He had honestly felt justified in being the bigger man and forgiving Wolfram. That is until he realized that he had just made things much worse. If only he had not been so hot headed as to hit Wolfram no matter what he said; Dumbledore would be so disappointed in his impulsive behavior. Then there was the duel itself where, instead of asking why he had been challenged, he had allowed his stupid Gryffindor tendency to rule his judgment.

'_Poor Wolfram, it's no wonder he was so incensed when he realized that he was about to lose the duel. He obviously didn't want to be stuck with a guy. Add in a couple of doses of mood altering potions and you get the debacle that was the duel.'_

Günter broke into his reverie with heartfelt apologies. Harry had never met a more genuine soul than Günter and wondered how anyone could manage to cry so much without dehydrating themselves. Then he dismissed it as another demon oddity.

Günter had been so upset about disturbing Harry's recovery he kept apologizing and then tucked Harry into bed and sat vigil on a couch he had brought in earlier. Harry realized that there was no way in hell he was going to be allowed out of bed before the week was up.

***

Harry was ready to scream from sheer boredom. The fact that he was currently confined to his bed did nothing to alleviate his problem. Wolfram had, as promised spend the last three days by his side, keeping him company and telling him more about the demon world. Unfortunately Gwendal, who had visited Harry only once since the duel, had called Wolfram away for some reason. Harry had a feeling that they were hiding something from him, but he had been unable to tell exactly what the secrecy was all about.

Harry had tried to sneak out of bed over a dozen times since he had been held 'sentenced' to a week of bed rest by the resident physician 'Sergeant Gisela'; Harry had been shocked to find out that she was Günter's adopted daughter. Every time it seemed that he might get away, he was caught by Günter who seemed to materialize just in time to do so. Together the father-daughter duo beat Poppy in over-protectiveness. But Harry refused to be deterred. If there was anything he was good at, it was being stubborn. After waiting an hour for Wolfram to return, he finally decided it was time to try to make another getaway. Now Harry had absolutely no idea where he was trying to escape to but that little fact did nothing to deter him from trying.

After successfully reaching the door, without fainting, he peeked out. Sure enough the guards were there but no sign of Günter or the 'Sergeant' anywhere. Harry was not worried about the guards since they had proven not to care what he did; they were only interested in making sure no one tried to harm him while he was resting.

After telling them to stand down, Harry made his way outside. He really wanted to have a chance to sit on the grass and view the gardens in the daytime. He sat down near the circle of flowers that he had discovered his first night in Covenant Castle. He had hoped to see Conrad but apparently he had to make rounds of the border villages. Harry hadn't realized how much he appreciated Conrad's company until he had gone. He missed him almost as much as he missed Sirius.

As he had spent the last few days with nothing to do but think, Harry had been stunned to come to the realization that he didn't miss Hermione and Ron nearly as much as he did Sirius.

Harry reasoned that he probably felt that way only because he felt so alone and isolated in this strange world and needed a parental figure. Dumbledore had always been a constant but distant figure in his life and he had never had a chance to get to know the old headmaster, and Sirius seemed to be the closest thing to a parent he was likely to have. Though that brought up the question as to why he didn't consider Professor Lupin; he had known the man longer.

'_Maybe it's because I know my parents chose Sirius as their stand in. Being a godfather is much different than a teacher or a friend.'_

It was not that he didn't miss his friends, after all there were times that he wished they could see this place, but it was more of an abstract sort of feeling. There was also the fact that he was not really expecting to see his friends anytime soon, as he had seen them both not two weeks ago. Though Ron and Hermione were the only constants in his life, Harry had recently begun to feel a little disconnected with them. It might have been the fact that he realized that once the two of them picked up their Gryffindor courage, they would confess their feelings for each other and become a couple, and he would be odd man out in their little trio. And he had no doubt that it would happen sooner or later.

Harry had spent his entire life on the outside looking in; he didn't know how he would handle being swept aside when his two best friends became a couple. Harry already knew what it felt like to be cast aside by Ron, before the tournament started, when they had fought about Harry's appointment as champion. Besides Hagrid, Ron had been his very first friend and over the years Harry had come to depend on their bond as unbreakable. So when Ron had refused to believe in him, and had taken up with the rest of the school in calling him a cheat and a phony, it had hurt him deeply. Of course they had made up after the first task, but it had left a hole in Harry's faith in Ron. Hermione had been torn between them but she had stayed true to Harry's friendship. If it hadn't been for her and Sirius, he knew he would have given up before the first task. They had mended their relationship, and Harry had truly forgiven Ron, but he knew he was not likely to forget how fragile their bonds of friendship could be if that was all it took for Ron to lose faith in him.

Harry wondered if it would have been better just to have it out with Ron once and for all rather than burying the whole fight. He didn't know where exactly he had gone wrong, why Ron had felt that he could not be trusted and so he had inadvertently begun to cut himself off from them. He knew they would be upset if they found out that he was withdrawing from them, but he truly wanted to be happy for them and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that if he allowed himself to open up to them anymore than he already had.

Of course how he was going to explain his present situation was a mystery. The fact that he was chosen to be the king of demons was bad enough but how he was going to explain his own relationship, if it could be called that, was beyond him. Hermione would probably go into research mode and try to find out a way for him out of it and Ron would probably pass out from shock. After all, Ron was the biggest prude Harry had ever met, he was pretty sure that finding out that Harry was engaged to another guy would be beyond his abilities to handle. Then there was the king thing that he knew Ron would not be able to handle well. Ron was from a family that refused to accept anything even remotely dark; he saw everything as black and white. Though the demons did not seem to be evil, Harry wasn't sure that Ron would accept them as good people. After all, Ron was convinced all Slytherins were evil, so naturally the fact that a race that called themselves demons was to be reviled.

After thinking about it for awhile, Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell them anything at all. Maybe it wouldn't matter as he was probably stuck here for awhile.

Harry decided to lie down and enjoy the moment of his stolen freedom and decided not to analyze his situation too closely; it would probably only give him a headache.

***

"Stop treating me like a child, Gwendal. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I will treat you like a child if you insist on acting like one," said Gwendal. "I am merely taking precautions for your safety, Wolfram. There have already been too many attempts on your life in the past few months and until the coronation of the new king, you will continue to be a target. I cannot risk you going out looking for trouble."

Gwendal had taken Wolfram into his study this morning to inform him of the happenings of the past week. There had been a series of attacks on the human tribes near the border towns and villages of Covenant Castle and as of yet it was impossible to tell which of the human kingdoms was behind them. Gwendal had already sent Conrart ahead to investigate the matter, but they had yet to hear back from him.

The attacks by themselves were not uncommon but they were too close to Covenant Castle for Wolfram's comfort. Add to it the fact that Harry had yet to be crowned King and was weak from the duel, the attacks didn't not seem to be a coincidence and were likely to be a serious threat to Harry's safety.

"You know very well that it is my responsibility to take care of His Majesty, especially now that we are engaged. How am I supposed to carry out my duty when I am not informed about the attacks that are so close to Covenant Castle? Why did you have to send Lord Weller to investigate instead of me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Wolfram swept past his brother and left the room. Wolfram had been trying and failing to contain his anger for the duration of the meeting and knew there was nothing that could be said that would make the situation more palpable. He refused to admit it to anyone but it hurt that Gwendal had decided not to include him in his latest decisions. It was understandable really when you took in his recent behavior as well as the fact that he still had four days left on his sentence, but Wolfram still would have liked to have been consulted before any decisions had been made.

As he made his way back to Harry's chambers, he decided to take a detour to the gardens to calm down. Wolfram had already made too much of a bad impression on the new king to risk anything jeopardizing their tentative truce.

Thinking of Harry brought a smile to Wolfram's face. The last four days had been surprisingly enjoyable. Harry had a very unique sense of humor that only showed itself after several hours in his company. He had completely forgiven Wolfram's transgressions and treated him like a friend. Wolfram could not remember the last time he had a real friend or even a real laugh. He had grown up completely isolated due to the risk of attack on him as the prince and possible heir to the throne of the demon king, at least until Harry showed up. Harry was unlike anyone Wolfram had ever met. He had no artifice, and was not the arrogant little snot that Wolfram had imagined him to be, and was so innocent and young, it left Wolfram feeling ancient, which was saying something as he had always been the youngest. At the age of fourteen, Harry was indeed the youngest demon king in the history of the great demon kingdom.

Harry's age reminded him of their engagement that could not be officially declared until Harry's fifteenth birthday which was only in a couple of weeks. Harry had not understood the significance of his own proposal neither had he understood the purpose behind the duel and had been shocked to find himself engaged. Not that Wolfram blamed him. At the age of eighty-two, Wolfram still had not wanted to be married. But for some reason, hearing Harry dismiss their engagement as nothing but a mistake did not sit right with him. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, but he resolved not to dwell on it. Indeed, there were many aristocratic marriages that were arranged without even meeting the other person, at least they were getting to know each other.

Thinking of Harry calmed Wolfram from his anger and by the time he reached the gardens, he was already ready to go back to see Harry again, only to find the object of his recent musings lying next to Lady Celi's flowerbed. He felt an irrational sense of satisfaction to find Harry lying next to the section containing the flowers named after him.

"I see you managed to escape after all, Harry."

"Shhh Wolfram!!" hissed Harry as he pulled him down next to him. "Are you trying to get me caught?"

"So what is your grand escape plan Harry? If Günter or Gisela find you, there will be hell to pay."

"I know. I just hate being stuck in any place. It was bad enough when Poppy would trap me in the infirmary but here there aren't any games or books to distract me," said Harry in a tone that sounded suspiciously like a whine.

"You know if you really want some books all you have to do is ask Günter. He is a teacher you know. He will be more than happy to give you a jumpstart on your duties as the new monarch." Wolfram was a bit upset that Harry did not find his company enough but was unwilling to bring up the subject.

"Duties? Don't kings just sit around while the advisors do all the work?" asked Harry puzzled.

Wolfram looked at the young king to be surprised. "Did you think that they would just crown you king and that would be it? It's more than just a title you know. You are ultimately responsible for the welfare of your people."

"Huh?"

**A/N: **I wasn't finished with the chapter but I figured I would post some of it. I have a lot more packing to do than I expected. If the chapter is a little disjointed it's cause I haven't had to cut a few things out. Oh and please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Duties Part II

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Shibuya doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram

**A/N: ** On my very long flight to India, I had a little time to write. When I got here however the heat is killing me and any hopes I had to write. It's taken me this long to get a working internet connection so I can upload the chapter. Hope this chapter is worth it.

**Chapter 7 – Duties Part II**

"Duties?" asked Harry.

"Of course! As the new Demon King, you have a number of sacred duties. Not only are you the protector of your people, you have a number of important decisions to make, which you will make after intensive studies. I believe Günter is waiting for your coronation to get you started on your studies."

"Studies? Wait a minute; I don't want to have any more responsibilities. No one asked me if I wanted to be king. You can't just pick a person to be king and then tell them that it's their job to take care of an entire race of people-" Harry stopped himself before thinking wryly that it was exactly what the wizarding world had done.

"You should be honored that you were chosen. There are many who would kill to be in your position," said Wolfram, his voice starting to rise.

"Well they can have it. It's not like I was given any choice in the matter. If anyone asked me I would tell them that I am just a fourteen year old kid who doesn't need any more responsibilities besides finishing school," replied Harry. Harry wasn't sure what was making him lash out at Wolfram, but after the past few days in the infirmary, Harry was starting to feel trapped. And he was trapped. He was trapped in a position that he did not want, with responsibilities he did not ask for, in a world he did not belong to. No matter what Conrad said, he did not belong here. He couldn't. He was a wizard but he was unable to use magic-

"Where's the staff?" asked Harry, his voice pitched with sudden excitement.

***

"Staff?" asked Wolfram, thoroughly confused.

Wolfram had been getting steadily annoyed by Harry's denial of his role as king. Wolfram was also strangely starting to feel a bit of panic when he heard Harry's willingness to relinquish the throne. He was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of Harry disappearing into anonymity or worse, going back to his original world. But then Harry had to go and confuse him all over again. They had just been discussing Harry's role as the future Demon King, how did they get to staffs?

"By staff, do you mean the people who will help organize-?"

"No, I mean the staff we fought with," interrupted Harry, before adding with a smile, "You know, the large old piece of wood that I used to kick your arse with."

"You did not kick my arse. As you said, I was under the influence of potions, otherwise there would have been no way you would have won," Wolfram replied back, knowing full well that he was lying through his teeth.

"Never mind that now. Show me where the staff is," Harry commanded unintentionally.

Wolfram looked at Harry's excited face and decided not to comment. It was the first indication since Harry had proclaimed his 'sentence' four days ago, that Harry had even remotely acted as a king. Wolfram helped him to his feet, but Harry must still have been weak because instead of staying upright, Wolfram barely caught him before he collapsed on the ground.

They stood there for a moment, before Harry pulled away, his face red. Wolfram would have thought he was blushing except for the fact that Harry wouldn't feel the need to blush. It must have been his fever returning.

"Maybe we should get you to your rooms first. I will bring the staff to you."

Harry just nodded, not meeting his eyes. It surprised Wolfram, if only because he had expected a bit more of a fight.

As Wolfram led Harry back to his chambers, staying close in case Harry needed assistance, when they were all but attacked by a frantic Günter.

"Your Highness, I have been so worried. Where have you been? I looked all over for you and I couldn't find you. Were you hiding from me, Your Majesty? Is my presence so unbearable that you must go to such lengths in your delicate condition, just to avoid me?"

***

Wolfram did not return until almost an hour later. Harry had been on pins and needles to test out his theory. If he was wrong then he had lost nothing but if he was right-

The door opened to reveal Wolfram holding the staff which he wordlessly handed to Harry. Harry absently thanked him as he accepted the staff. He had felt an instant connection with the staff the first time he had held it. And he felt it again as he held it. His magic seemed to hum. Harry wasn't sure how he had missed it the first time but it was similar to the feeling Harry had when he held his wand.

Harry had heard of the stories from Hermione of the time of Merlin and his penchant for a staff as his magical conduit. Many wizards had tried since his time to use a staff but it had been a futile effort. Harry wasn't exactly sure why he couldn't remember the details. It might have been because he tuned out Hermione after she got side tracked with the history of wand making.

Harry held the staff in both hands and tilted on end towards the couch behind Wolfram and whispered "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

***

Wolfram almost jumped out of his skin in alarm when the couch behind him rose into the air, then descended only to rise again and repeat. Although he was used to demon magic, he had never seen such magic before. It took him several moments to realize that the magic was being performed by Harry.

Harry had shown no indication of being able to use magic outside of that one incident. Wolfram was not stupid enough to think that it was the extent of his magical prowess but he had never seen such exquisite control before. When invoking elemental magic, demons could only direct the power towards a target but never with such accuracy. As far as he could tell, Harry had not invoked the wind spirits. How was he doing this?

"Harry!" he exclaimed, unsure how to ask the question.

Harry turned to him as if seeing him for the first time. Wolfram was slightly peeved that Harry had forgotten his presence so easily.

"I can do magic," stated Harry simply.

"Yes, I already knew that. How can you do this type of magic? I have never seen this magic before," replied Wolfram.

"This is my magic," said Harry.

Wolfram all but rolled his eyes. Harry seemed to be in a bit of a daze and he was ready to shake the boy because he wasn't sure how to get a clear answer from him. Before he could ask him anything more, Harry looked at him with a smile that lit up his face. Wolfram's breath hitched in his throat.

"I can do magic!" exclaimed Harry, this time his voice came out so high it was almost a squeak. "Wolfram, I can do magic!"

Harry jumped out of bed, and then almost fell on his face. Wolfram picked him up and held him upright until Harry could stand properly with the help of the staff. The awe that spread on Harry's face confused Wolfram, but he didn't comment. Harry looked at the staff and back at Wolfram.

"Don't you see, Wolfram? I can do _my_ magic."

"What do you mean by your magic, Harry?" asked Wolfram.

"How do I explain this? Is Conrad here? Maybe he can help," said Harry, his face frowning in concentration.

Wolfram was getting irritated. First Harry wouldn't tell him what was going on and now he wanted Conrad. So he replied without thinking.

"Lord Weller has gone to suppress a dispute that arose in a village near the border. I don't know when he will be back," replied Wolfram sullenly.

"Wolfram!!" admonished Günter, who appeared out of nowhere. "I thought we agreed that we will not trouble His Majesty with such things until after the coronation."

Wolfram couldn't believe he had blurted out that fact. Both Gwendal and Günter had told him not to say anything and he had agreed. But Wolfram would never admit to his mistake and so proceeded to make it worse.

"His Majesty wants to know where his precious 'Conrad' is, so I told him," replied Wolfram sourly to Günter before turning back to Harry. "He went to check out one of the human villages. Don't worry he should be back soon."

Wolfram's words were apparently lost on Harry. Harry looked at him with worried eyes that evaporated Wolfram's temper.

"Dispute? Is it dangerous? Is he going to be okay? What was the dispute about?"

Before Wolfram could reply Harry had already moved towards his closet and was putting on his dress clothes.

"I have to go. I have to make sure he's okay-"

"Go, huh? To the border? You want to see Conrart's face that much?!" spat Wolfram, angry at Harry's display. Then, as Harry almost fell face first to the ground, his tone softened. "You are in no condition to go anywhere."

"But I can't lose him. He's the only family I have here," replied Harry. "If anything happens to him, I'll be all alone."

Wolfram finally emerged from his anger when he saw the distress written on Harry's face. He felt hurt that Harry considered his broth- that man his family and not him. But he decided to put his anger away; it had already caused him too much trouble.

"Are you planning to go looking like that?" asked Wolfram before launching unconsciously into his first ever mother hen mode. "Get some proper clothes on and brush your hair; you've got an incredible case of bed hair, it's so messy! And we need to go at the right time. At least wait until dawn, and go drink and eat something."

Wolfram noticed Günter looking shocked at him. He wasn't sure what caused the look but he didn't have time to deal with it. As he moved towards the door, Günter stopped him.

"We can't let His Majesty go out into the conflict. He is unprepared. He will-"

"Do you really think you can stop him?" cut in Wolfram.

"But-" started Günter.

"We cannot stop him, and I can see he has already made up his mind. I would rather he go with me than alone."

Günter stopped arguing at that point and looked back at the young king. He was indeed determinedly looking around for suitable clothes and had his staff in a tight grip in one hand.

"He is going to have to learn about his kingdom and his duties sooner or later," said Wolfram to Günter.

Wolfram turned away from Günter and told Harry, "Harry you are making a mess. Get back into bed. You are in no condition to pack. I will take care of it, if you don't get in my way. And I don't want you falling off your horse when you-"

"Wait, horse? We have to go riding on the back of a horse?" asked Harry looking alarmed.

"Of course we have to go on a horse. It will be too conspicuous if we take the carriage; we have to go without Gwendal finding out or he won't let you go," replied Wolfram before adding. "I don't think you are in any condition to ride by yourself, I guess you will have to ride with me."

Harry's face changed to a grateful smile before he crawled back into bed. His face was flushed with excitement, what else could it be? Wolfram didn't bring up the topic of the strange magic. He did not want to discuss it while Günter was there. If Harry wasn't going to bring it up then neither was he. He was happy to have a secret that was just theirs.

Wolfram turned to Günter.

"Have the horses ready by dawn."

***

**A/N: ** As you can tell, the chapter started on the plane to India. It took so long just to finish this much. I got the prescribed food poisoning in India followed by viral gastroenteritis. The food was worth it though, yum. Unfortunately I am having a hard time getting the inspiration to write. The environment is so different from the HP and KKM worlds. Don't worry, I am still writing the chapters. A review posted today made me finish this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Duties Part III

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Harry doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram

**A/N: ** Sorry if the story seems disjointed. I write a paragraph at a time. No inspiration really. I was wondering if you guys would rather I finish the story with slow updates or just post a summary of the story instead. I have a rough outline for the story but I have to flesh it out. It's harder than I thought. I put up a poll up for your opinion. On another note, I can't believe I already have over 6000 hits and over a 100 reviews. So cool.

**Chapter 8 – Duties Part III**

"_Be a good boy, Harry and give Papa mommy's wand."_

"_James Potter, what do you think you are doing!?!"_

"_Honey, it wasn't me. Harry decided he really likes your wand and wants to play with it. I tried to accio it back but it didn't work."_

"_Well, James, if you had been paying more attention to your son…, never mind! Har-bear give mommy her wand back."_

_Harry ignored his mother while gurgling happily._

_Sounds of crashing interrupt them from the fireplace and Sirius steps out._

"_Whoa! I knew my godson was a prodigy but don't you think he's a little too young to have his own wand?"_

"_Harry somehow summoned Lily's wand and we can't get it back from him."_

"_Did you accio-"_

"_Yes. I tried everything short of an Expelliarmus. He won't let me near the wand. You think of something."_

"_Harry, give Uncle Padfoot the nice stick."_

"_Pafoo!!"_

"_I give up! I spent the last ten minutes saying the same exact thing and nothing but you come in and he just gives you the wand."_

"_That's 'cause he knows who the boss in this family."_

"_You know I think Lily was right, I should have named Remus as the godfather." _

***

Wolfram snuck Harry out of the castle before the crack of dawn. They were supposed to be accompanied by Günter who refused to let either of them out of his sight so they had to sneak out of the castle before the break of dawn while he was still asleep. Harry had a feeling that he had a lot of groveling ahead of him when Günter found out about their escape.

They were accompanied by ten soldiers on horseback; Wolfram's personal guard, ridiculously beautiful to a man. Harry sat behind Wolfram, hoping that he wouldn't have such a painful ride but it didn't help as Wolfram pushed his horse to the limits trying to put distance between them and the castle.

Harry had never travelled long distances in his life. When he was younger, he was lucky to have a chance to go to school which was only a few miles from Dursley's home. Even going to Hogwarts, it would take only a few hours to reach there. The idea of travelling for days was not something he had ever taken into account. It took them two and a half days of travelling to reach the border village where Conrad on been.

Harry had on several occasions spotted the Fly-bone tribe or boney as he called them. He was still getting used to the weird creatures of this world, but in his mind he couldn't get over the fact that skeletons were supposed to be scary monsters not helpful flying puppies.

By the time they arrived to the village it was almost dark. Harry could see that the clouds were actually smoke rising in the distance. It seemed like the houses and fields were on fire. As they got closer, he could make out the flames in the distance. The flames seemed unusual as it spread to soil instead of feeding on the wood for fuel.

Soldiers were running around working to prevent the fire from spreading to the forest, and the villagers were gathered in a group a small distance away from the fence.

Harry jumped off the horse and ran towards the village, ignoring the shouts of Wolfram and the soldiers. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as the screams filled the air. He had to do something, anything to help. He snapped out the spell that Fleur used during the tournament.

"_Aguamenti_" shouted out Harry holding out the staff with both hands. A heavy stream of water gushed out of the wood and splashed on the burning houses. Not pausing for breath, Harry rushed closer to the burning buildings. Even with his entire power backing the spell, it wasn't working as he couldn't get close enough. Harry decided to use the flame freezing charm first.

It took several minutes but he managed to put the fire off. Exhausted he sunk back into the arms of Wolfram who stood not a foot away from him. Harry then noticed the awed looks on not only the villagers' faces but also the soldiers. Even Wolfram looked shocked by the display of magic, even though he had already witnessed Harry's magic before.

It took several minutes and many commands before people became conscious of the fact that the fire was completely put out. Harry ordered the soldiers to organize a search and rescue to find any survivors in the village. Harry quickly located Conrad who had been injured before Harry arrived. Harry hastily cast a healing spell before he began to feel dizzy. He was very glad that Wolfram had not let go of him, especially now that the adrenaline had swept out of his system.

"Harry!" cried Conrad as he struggled to get up and rush to Harry's side.

"I'm fine!" said Harry, looking anything but. Wolfram gently sat him down on ground where he had motioned some soldier to lay down a blanket. Harry felt a Canteen of water reach his lips and he sipped the water gratefully.

"What happened?" Harry asked Conrad finally.

"We had started this village to take in the human refugees who were shunned in the Human kingdom for being Demon sympathizers. Apparently the Human's had heard of this village's Harvest and decided to take a share for themselves. We had anticipated this attack but they managed to get an Esoteric Fire-Caster to set the village on fire. We didn't know what to do. Nothing we did worked and everything kept burning. We had sent for help but before they could get a Water-Mage to help us, you arrived and did- What was it that you did?"

Harry ignored the question as he turned to look at the villagers. There were only women, children, and the elderly standing there, all of them frozen and speechless. The young men were probably still evacuating the village. A single elderly woman started wailing in grief, which seemed to set the rest of them off. A mother lay flat on the ground with her child in her arms weeping, her agony letting Harry know that that the child had not made it.

Harry trembled with shock, horror or just plain exhaustion. "Why would they fight against humans like themselves? How could anyone who attacks a helpless village, where refugees and children are just quietly living their lives? How could they call themselves humans? They're all human, aren't they?! The villagers are all human, just like the people attacking them!" Harry still couldn't seem to get his mind around this. Unnoticed by anyone, the wind had started to pick up.

Wolfram held Harry close feeling his distress and trying to calm him. He tightened his grip around Harry and almost smacked Conrad for distressing him further when he said, "No, not just like. The people of this village are humans who have sided with the Demon. Those who ally themselves with the Demon can no longer be thought of as one of us."

"This is what it was like" mumbled Harry recalling the tales Sirius had told him of the last war with Voldemort. Harry felt a deep helplessness at the sheer stupidity of the wars in general. These weren't soldiers, they were innocent people unable to defend themselves and yet their livelihood was being stolen and their homes burnt for no better reason than they were aligned with the demon tribe. This wasn't even a demon village, just humans who lived in peace as a part of the demon kingdom and yet they were looked upon as less than human. Whether it was Purebloods fanatics versus the muggle-born or Demons versus humans or even Humans versus Humans, he couldn't understand the prejudice that would allow one sentient being to harm another. Humans had transformed the Demon soil to fire, the very soil that the human refugees were making their living from.

Harry leaned into Wolfram, trying to find some comfort from his chaotic thoughts. He felt a welling of feeling so strong, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His throat clogged up and tears stung his eyes as he tried to grasp the sheer enormity of the injustice that had occurred. Conrad continued to speak but Harry couldn't focus on him. Wolfram however managed to break into his foggy mind.

"Adelbert." Wolfram spit out Adelbert's name as if it were poison. "This was his doing, wasn't it? He's been inciting the Humans along the border villages for years now."

Adelbert. Harry remembered him. He had reminded him strongly of Lucius Malfoy. Could he really be behind this atrocity? Before Harry could ask more about Adelbert, he heard a cry in the distance and almost groaned out loud. Although he was glad to take his mind off the matter at hand, he didn't know if he was up to facing what was coming.

"Your Highness!!! Oh my Your Majesty!! Are you alright? Why are you on the ground? Were you injured? Wolfram what have you done to His Highness? Why did you not wake me before you left? Oh your highness, you look so pale! Do you need anything? Do-"

"Will you please be quiet?" The whirlwind known as Günter was quickly silenced by the sharp voice of the eldest Demon prince. He turned to Harry and snapped. "Do you have any idea how foolish it was to come here escorted only by a handful of soldiers?" Harry felt guilty for worrying them and even guiltier for the relief he felt when Gwendal turned his wrath towards Wolfram, "As for you Wolfram, have you not learnt anything in all your years of training. What if you had encountered someone with a Houjutsu magic seal."

"Houjutsu magic seal?" Harry asked Conrad softly. Conrad had moved to his side so Harry was able to whisper without bringing Gwendal's wrath upon them. The man made Snape seem like a harmless puppy.

"It's a seal that binds the magic of pureblood demons. It usually immobilizes the stronger demons," replied Conrad just as softly, obviously an intelligent man who didn't want to face the wrath of the angry demon either.

Gwendal continued to berate Wolfram. "All of your men are pureblood demons. What would you have done with your magic bound and all of you unable to move? Adelbert knows our weaknesses and would exploit them without hesitation. If he had gotten wind of the fact that you allowed the Demon King to go practically unprotected outside of the castle, who knows what might have happened?"

Harry decided that he was still a Gryffindor and as such he was obliged to do stupid things like keep his friend from taking the blame for his actions. The Slytherin part of him wanted to keep hiding in Wolfram's arms and pretend he didn't exist. After a moment of indecision he decided that he was Gryffindor after all. "That's enough already, lay off him. It wasn't his idea. I wanted to know if Conrad was OK. It was my plan to sneak out of the castle. I would have gone alone if Wolfram had not decided to accompany me. It would have been much more dangerous for me to have gone alone." Taking advantage of the surprised look on Gwendal's face, he quickly changed the subject as he turned to Günter and asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"It took longer than we would have liked, Your Majesty. After you left me all by myself," started Günter with a pitiful look at Harry, "I waited as long as I could to see if you would come back for me before I was forced to go to Gwendal for advice. We left only hours after you. The fly-bone tribesmen came to us with news of the attack a few hours ago which let us know the village had been attacked and with the plea for a Water-Mage. We had to get a hold of one before we could come to your aid. Oh, Your Highness I was so worried. I knew we would find you here." Günter made to hug Harry before Wolfram growled, actually growled at him and held Harry tighter.

Harry looked away in embarrassment and saw Conrad smile. Harry couldn't help but smile as well. Now that the situation was under control, he could finally relax in the knowledge that Conrad was safe.

Harry's smile froze on his face as the realization as he saw the body of the child lying on the ground. Suddenly he felt ashamed. He couldn't believe he had forgotten what had just happened. How could he feel relief when a mother had lost her child?

The feeling returned; the same one that had threatened to engulf him before. He got up against Wolfram's protest, pulling away from him. He stumbled on his way to the grieving mother and got down on his knees next to her. He put his arms around her and whispered. "I am so sorry. No parent should outlive their child. I am so sorry I couldn't save her. I can only beg your forgiveness. I couldn't protect you."

The mother looked up from her grief and saw her emotions mirrored in the black eyes before her. She collapsed into his arms and wept. Harry just stood there as she cried her herself out. Harry held on tight, the lump in his throat returned, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. It seemed like hours that they clung to each other before a young man came and took her into his arms. His grateful glance and sorrowful look at the dead child gave Harry the impression that they were related. Wolfram returned to Harry and hugged him and rocked him as he wept.

Conrad, Gwendal and Günter all looked on somberly at Harry, no one saying a word for a while until Gwendal finally said, "Why did you apologize? If anything they should be thanking you for your help. You saved them. So why did you apologize?" Gwendal seemed to be genuinely confused as he asked the question.

Harry looked up at Gwendal perplexedly as if to ask why he would say something so stupid.

"I'm the Demon King. It's my duty."

***

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I really can't seem to get into the mood of the story. It's not going as well as I had planned. If you guys decide that you are willing to wait, I will see what I can do about at least updating a little more regularly. Also, I do need a beta, someone to bounce ideas off of and who can help me write a more cohesive chapter. Also reviews are also welcome.


	9. Chapter 9 The Journey Home

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Harry doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram

**Author's Note: IT TOOK ME 9 HOURS TO POST THIS!!! ** has been giving me problems uploading. Anyway, this chapter is a one off. I don't know what made me write it so quickly. It is possible that the 1.29k hits I got in ONE DAY could have inspired it or maybe it was the reviews or maybe I got a bit of inspiration from some of you who decided to become my sounding boards. By the way, anyone else willing to help out please send me a private message, I wouldn't mind bouncing ideas off you guys. Also please let me know if there are any glaring inconsistencies that need to be addressed. I apologize for the chopping writing style. I can't make myself go back and fix anything.

**Chapter 9 – The Journey Home**

_"James, I think something's wrong with Harry. He's been crying all morning. He might be sick. Hold Harry for me. I am going to get Poppy to come and check him out."_

_"Lily! Something's wrong with Harry's eyes. They were glowing!"  
"Don't be ridiculous James- What in the world?!" _

_"See I told you and you wouldn't believe me. I was right. Ha!"_

_"I am so glad to see that for once in your life you were able to be right and I am so glad it means so much more for you to be right than to worry about our son who's been crying all morning and now has glowing eyes."_

"_Lily, love, you know how I keep asking you to stop hanging out with Snape? Now it's too late, you are beginning to sound like him."_

"_James Potter! I am going to-"_

_Crash!!!!_

"_Hello world! Padfoot has entered the buildi- eh James? Why are there snakes on your head and why is your skin green and silver? Was there something you wanted to tell me? A secret wish to leave your beautiful wife and run off with a greasy git?"_

"_Padfoot, I-"_

_WAAAHHHHHHHHH_

"_Harry! My favorite godson! I knew you would hate the slimy snakes just as much as me. It's so good to see at least one person in the family still has taste."_

"_Oh shut up Padfoot. Harry has been upset all morning and his eyes have been doing this weird glowing thing."_

"_Glowing thing huh? Well, let Uncle Padfoot see what's wrong with you, Harry."_

"_Pafoo!" _

"_That's right! Aw, see Harry isn't sick. He was just missing his favorite big person. As for glowing eyes, really James, if you want to prank me you will need to come up with something better than that."_

_***_

The days after the attack blurred for Harry. He insisted on healing everyone he could, but with his limited knowledge of healing spells, it didn't do much. Luckily Gisela arrived the next morning and relieved him of his self appointed role of healer.

Harry hovered around asking, "If there's anything I can do to help…" which was met with shouts of "Oh no, Your Majesty!" and "That would be unthinkable, I can manage here by myself."

Günter of course managed to shoo him away with a, "I'm so sorry that Your Majesty must see such an unsightly place. Please, Your Majesty, get some rest."

Harry ignored him but moved away from the first aid tent when Sergeant Healer Gisela gave him a glare that said 'get out of here or else'. Harry knew better than to argue with a Healer.

It had taken Harry a while to figure out that they were protecting him from the vicious words of the humans that had raided the village and been captured. He heard one of them cursing out the demon healers who were trying to help him. Harry shook his head at the sheer stupidity of those idiots. He felt grateful that they were trying to protect him from the cruel vitriol of the captured humans but he also felt exasperated for the same reason.

Unfortunately for the royal guard and everyone else who was worried about the Demon King, Harry decided to help with the rebuilding of the village with magic. That was until he almost passed out and Gisela came up to him and ordered him to bed rest for two days, which he spent barely unconscious, and sent him on his way back to Covenant Castle on the third day. To achieve the goal of getting Harry to rest, Wolfram threatened to sit on him if he didn't lie down and get some sleep.

They set out a few hours after dawn. Günter, Conrad and Wolfram all insisted that he rest and eat breakfast before they headed out. The journey back to Covenant Castle was much slower paced then before.

For the first day, Harry had spent the better part of it in Wolfram's arms. They decided to carry him after Harry passed out and almost fell of his horse. Apparently he had not yet recovered from any of his ordeals and refused to let anyone know. Luckily both Conrad and Wolfram, who had been riding along either side of him, were able to pull him upright before he fell.

When Harry came to, he found himself tied securely to Wolfram's front with one arm holding him tightly around the waist. Harry wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed by the fact that the position was comfortable for both of them. Harry found it easier to relax and even fall asleep with Wolfram holding on to him. Unfortunately, it also marked the sheer difference in their heights as Harry barely reached Wolfram's shoulders when he leaned back.

They stopped at a local tavern which had been emptied and readied by soldiers who had scouted ahead of the rest of the party. Günter had insisted on going ahead to make sure that everything was perfect for the arrival of the King. Gwendal had accompanied him without a word. In fact Gwendal had not spoken to Harry at all since his question to him on the day of the attack. Harry had a feeling that he had surprised him, but he wasn't sure why.

Harry had always been given the role of protector in the wizarding world. Everyone had always looked to him to save them, ever since he defeated Voldemort as a baby. They put him on a pedestal and expected him to act exactly as they thought he should without letting him know what they wanted and then turned on him whenever he seemed to break out of the mold they had set him in.

Even Hermione had shown him that she expected him to save the day back in the very first year of Hogwarts. Even though both of them were first years and she knew more spells than he, she still expected him to be able to protect the Philosopher's stone. It had taken her years to realize that he needed help if he were to succeed. Unfortunately, after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry was not sure if he would ever truly convince her that he was only a boy who was extremely lucky or unlucky depending how you looked at it. Ron was the same only in the extreme. Harry kind of expected it of him ever since their very first meeting, where Ron had asked him if he remembered defeating 'You-Know-Who' when he was fifteen months old. He hoped that things would get better after the defeat of Voldemort. He just hoped that they didn't expect him to turn into Dumbledore overnight.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this new world and of the Demon Kingdom. When he came to this world, he had been given a title and a role to play. He had expected them to see him as an all powerful being. And for the most part, he had managed to surprise himself with his own displays. Yet they did not expect him to lay down his life just because he had been given a title.

The demons and the human refugees, instead of feeling resentful that he had not arrived earlier, were grateful that he had arrived at all. And they kept fussing over him too, sometimes in a way similar to Mrs. Weasley. She was one of the few, including Sirius, Remus and Snape, who didn't expect him to perform miracles before he was even out of school. It didn't matter that he wound up defeating Voldemort. It was the lack of expectations that he was grateful for.

He felt freer than he had ever felt in a long time. At the same time, he knew that he was going to take his responsibility as Demon King seriously. For the first time he was given acceptance and what he felt was a choice. And he chose to do his best to protect all the people in _his_ Kingdom.

***

When Günter had come to him with news of Wolfram and the Demon King's flight from Covenant Castle, Gwendal had been furious. As he had arranged a regiment of soldiers to begin his capture of the young future King, he had not stopped cursing both of them mentally the whole time. Of all the dumbest displays of sheer lack of judgment, he was sure this one took the cake. It didn't matter that he had taken Wolfram with him; as a foreigner he did not know his way around this land. In fact, by taking Wolfram with him, he had made himself and even bigger target than before.

It took them more than two days to reach the village. A fly-bone tribesman informed them of the attack. A soldier, who had been accompanying it, gave them the details as well as the need for a Water-Mage. Gwendal sent a few soldiers for one and moved in the direction of the burning village. He would engulf it with Earth if need be. As they neared the village, they saw no flames and the smoke was beginning to clear. In the distance he was able to make out the form of the young Demon King, relatively unharmed in the arms of the equally unscathed young Demon Prince.

Suddenly he became very angry. He didn't even know that he had been worried until he saw that his brother was safe. The fact that he had been forced to worry only made him angrier. Before he could say anything, Günter who seemed to be more manic than usual seemed to fly off his horse in his haste to get to the young demon king.

Gwendal had snapped at Günter when he wouldn't shut up. He had then turned to Harry and berated him for his general lack of intelligence before moving on to his baby brother. He got even angrier as he began to realize just how much danger these foolish children had put themselves into. When Harry stood up for his brother and took all the blame for their actions, Gwendal was shocked. He had not realized that their friendship had grown so much.

He looked at both of them carefully. It was then he realized what a hold his little brother had on the future Demon King. He also noticed the possessive growl that Wolfram let out when Günter got too close.

What happened next stunned him. The Demon King disentangled himself from Wolfram's embrace and made his way to a young mother whose child lay dead on the ground. He saw him get on his knees and apologize while comforting the young mother. The sheer agony of grief on both their faces struck him to his core. For the first time in his life his mask of indifference began to crack.

He couldn't understand why he could feel the Demon King's grief so clearly. He looked around and found everyone similarly affected. How was the little boy doing this? Why was he apologizing for something that was so obviously not his fault? When a young man, obviously the child's father came and took his wife to comfort her, Gwendal was surprised to see Wolfram show caring so openly for the boy. It was true that they were affianced but he knew his brother hated to show affection.

When Harry finally calmed down, Gwendal finally asked him the question that had been running through his mind for a while now, "Why did you apologize? If anything they should be thanking you for your help. You saved them. So why did you apologize?"

The fourteen year old looked up at Gwendal uncomprehendingly as if to ask why he would say something so stupid and said, "I'm the Demon King. It's my duty."

At the words, a chill ran through Gwendal. He couldn't help but believe the sincerity behind those words. The future Demon King had chosen. He had accepted his post.

Three days later, Gwendal was still trying to deal with the dichotomy of the Demon King's personality. On one hand, he was just a fourteen year old boy, innocent and sincere, willing to please. But then he would turn into this ageless person, full of old wisdom and knowledge. At first he thought that maybe they where separate personalities but as he observed him, Gwendal began to realize that he was just an enigma; he was somehow a blend of both personalities, though the youthful innocent one seemed to be most prominent especially around Wolfram.

Gwendal had observed the growing familiarity between the two young men. It worried him more than he was likely to admit. Though Wolfram was finally beginning to show signs of true maturity, he worried that the future Demon King would not be able to handle a mature relationship. Indeed, the child was but fourteen years old; barely an infant really. He did not approve of their engagement no matter what his mother thought. He would have to work towards ensuring that the relationship between the two remains platonic for as long as possible. After all, they had hundreds of years to live, there was no hurry.

This was one of the reasons he had decided to go ahead with Günter and secure their lodgings for the night. He had to ensure that Wolfram and the young Demon King were given bedrooms as far apart as possible. He also had to make sure that the arrangement not be too obvious. A few well placed hints and Günter was suddenly worried about the chastity of his precious king. Gwendal gave a half smirk. It was almost too easy.

***

The rest of trip was uneventful. Wolfram had been frustrated that his every attempt to stay close to Harry seemed to be thwarted. He wanted to stay guard outside Harry's bedroom, but Günter refused to let him come close. Apparently, _Lord Weller_ had been granted the duty of ensuring _his_ fiancé's safety. As if he couldn't protect his own fiancé.

Fortunately Harry refused to ride with Günter and with Lord Weller scouting ahead; Wolfram got Harry to ride with him again. He couldn't help but send a smirk Günter's way as he held Harry. He wasn't sure why Günter had decided to keep Harry from him, but whatever the reason he was not going to let Harry go. No doubt the lecherous old man wanted Harry for himself! Already he had to worry about Lord Weller now he would have to look out for Günter as well. His Harry- eh- the future Demon King's innocence needed to be protected from such dirty old men.

When they reached Covenant Castle on the fourth day of travelling, Wolfram immediately insisted that Harry rest for the remainder of the day. Harry looked like a walking zombie. He had not healed from the first duel, the stress of the grueling ride to the village, the magical exhaustion and the return trip had added up to one very tired Demon King.

Surprisingly, Harry had agreed with Wolfram and slept through the day and into the night. Wolfram had dismissed the guards that Günter had provided and personally stood guard over Harry's chambers. He had an uneasy feeling and wanted to stay as close to Harry as possible.

Several hours later, Wolfram heard screaming and rushed into Harry's bedroom, expecting an attack. Instead, he found Harry thrashing about on the bed scratching at the weird scar on his forehead. Gently, taking care not to suddenly wake him up, Wolfram took Harry into his arms. He was pleased to note that Harry calmed down almost instantly.

As he hugged Harry to himself, he began to realize that it was quickly becoming a habit to hold Harry close to him. It was almost as if he felt at peace with himself for the first time in his life. The funny thing was that he had never noticed the absence before.

"Wofrm?" came the muffled voice from against his chest, indicating the appearance of Harry into the land of the living. Harry did not try to get up. Instead he clung to Wolfram, sobbing slightly.

"Shh, it's Ok Harry. You were just having a nightmare. Everything is going to be alright." Wolfram continued to rock Harry until he fell back to sleep. He stayed there for several hours before he decided to head to bed. He found Conrart standing at the doorway smiling at him.

For the first time in his life, he didn't feel any resentment towards his half-human brother. It seemed nothing could interfere with the feeling of peace that Harry had given him. Nodding to Conrart, Wolfram left Harry's chambers and assigned two guards to keep Conrart company.

**A/N: ** It was just a fluke that I was able to write this chapter so quickly. I think I got inspired by all the reviews. Plus I really didn't like the last chapter and wanted to make up for it. Sorry if the chapters seem a little short. All I can promise is each chapter is over 2k words. In fact they kind of fluctuate from 2k to 7k. So no promises on large chapters, but definitely no mini ones.

Oh and one last word- Please let me know if there are any pairings you hold sacred. I am not planning any overly romantic scenes, but I might be thinking of some more slash pairings. Also do you think that Ron and Hermione should play a major role?


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets Revealed!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Harry doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram.

**Author's Note**: Yes I always have to write an A/N. It gets me going on every new chapter. I REALLY should be studying right now but I love the reviews. *Points to the reviewers* Mom, It's their fault that I can't study not mine. They're getting my creative juices flowing, so eh – What midterm?

**Chapter 10 – Secrets Revealed!**

"_Are you absolutely sure, Headmaster?"_

"_Please, call me Albus, James. It has been five years since you graduated. And yes there is no doubt, James. The prophesy points to either young Harry or the Longbottom's son Neville. I am however more inclined to believe that Voldemort will come after you first, considering your heritage."_

"_My heritage?!" came the choked out answer._

"_The Potter family is the last known heir of Godric Gryffindor. It makes sense that the last heir of Slytherin will want to wipe out your line. He has already eliminated the rest of the founder's heirs."_

"_Oh, so that's what you meant."_

"_James, my child, is there something you would like to tell me?"_

"_No! I mean, nothing comes to mind."_

"_Very well then, I will show Lily how to cast the _fidelius_ charm. Professor Flitwick still raves about your wife's skills in charms. However, I could cast it myself-"_

"_No, Head- eh – Albus, I cannot put you at any more risk than you already are. If Voldemort finds out that you are our secret keeper, he will attack Hogwarts to get to you. You are our hope Albus; I cannot jeopardize your safety. Besides, I trust Sirius with my life. With him as secret keeper, we should be safe. He would rather die than betray us, even unwillingly, to Voldemort."_

***

Harry woke up with a start. His dreams had begun to get more bizarre by the day by day. He didn't mind the one's with his parents and Sirius but _seriously_, heir of Godric Gryffindor? He must be starting to buy into all the hype around his name. It sounded like a bad story written by Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet.

It got him thinking though. Why didn't his parents use Dumbledore as the secret keeper? It made a heck of a lot more sense than using a half-squib like Wormtail.

'_I've got to remember to ask Dumbledore', _thought Harry as he reached for his glasses, before remembering that he didn't need them anymore and why. He felt a little stupid for forgetting where he was. Sometimes he was certain this world was nothing but a dream but as the days went by, the chances of returning to his own world seemed slimmer.

Harry got off the bed feeling like maybe he had slept for longer than he thought. On the bright side, he hadn't felt so good in a long while. Well except for his scar. For some reason it continued to hurt. It bothered him even though he knew for sure that Voldemort was dead. After all, Dumbledore himself had said so.

After washing up, Harry was surprised to see Günter and Conrad waiting for him with breakfast. Suddenly, Harry realized that he was starving; his stomach decided to make itself known with a loud gurgle. Harry blushed and looked over at Conrad who was smiling widely at him. Günter on the other hand had decided that he was neglecting his duties and immediately insisted on stuffing Harry's face with everything on the tray.

"Günter, I may be hungry but there is no way I can eat all that by myself. I don't think Dudley could eat all that by himself and that's saying something."

"Dudley? Your highness, is he a pet animal or something?" asked Günter, which caused Harry to choke on his food. Conrad poured him a glass of water and helped him drink it while Günter looked guilty for being the cause of His Majesty's discomfort, even though he had no idea why.

"No, Dudley is my cousin. Though he does resemble a pig quite closely, Hagrid even gave him a tail once."

"Who is Hagrid, Your Highness?" asked Günter.

Harry began to get a little nervous about answering Günter's questions. He didn't know how to begin to tell these people about his life back on Earth. He really didn't know where to start and whether he should tell them everything about the wizarding world or not.

"Hagrid is this huge guy who was my very first friend." Harry had decided earlier to avoid the subject as much as he could until he had a chance to find out how much Conrad knew about his world. But then he realized that Conrad didn't know much except for the fact that his father had demon blood. He didn't even know what a muggle was. It was probably best he got it over with.

"I think it's time I told you about my life back on earth, Günter. But I want to have Wolfram and Gwendal present as well. I am not willing to go over this more than once."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Conrad worriedly. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to."

"Oh but Conrart, I would love to hear about His Majesty's life on Earth. Oh he must have been such a cute baby! Oh so adorable! I can imagine him trying to walk, and talk! What was your first word? Who-"

Günter was cut off when the door opened to reveal Wolfram. Wolfram glared at Günter when he noticed him feeding Harry. His glare softened to a smile when he caught Harry's eyes on him.

"Where were you?!" blurted out Harry, before he began to blush. He had meant to ask Conrad about Wolfram's whereabouts but had been sidetracked. Harry still wasn't sure if Wolfram had really soothed him after his nightmare or if that was just a dream.

His question was answered when Wolfram replied, "I left to get a bit of sleep after I made sure you weren't going to have any more bad dreams. I just woke up a little while ago, since _someone,_" he glared at Günter, "decided to cancel my wakeup call. I would have been here sooner if not for that."

"I couldn't have you falling asleep at the breakfast table, Wolfram. Besides, you really shouldn't see His Highness without a proper appointment. You maybe his fiancé but that does not give you the right to take liberties with His Highness. You didn't even bother to knock before entering His Royal Chambers," Harry wanted to point out that neither did they but wisely kept his mouth shut until, "And you shouldn't have been alone with him last night-"

Harry decided at that point that he didn't like having Wolfram berated by anyone and cut Günter off before they both got into a fight; there were too many kitchen utensils within reach of both parties and it was too easy to get into a duel in this world.

"I am glad he was there," said Harry, pretending that he had not just cut off Günter's diatribe. "My nightmares are usually much more painful if I am not woken up from them and I am never able to go back to sleep after. Wolfram somehow woke me up and had me go back to sleep without even realizing it. I even had a pleasant dream about my parents."

Harry saw Wolfram's face flush. He wasn't sure if he had just embarrassed the man or if it was still flushed from anger at Günter's lecture. Conrad gave him a soft smile and Günter's eyes lit up at the mention of his parents. Harry was not looking forward to crushing the poor man's fantasies about his life on Earth.

"Wolfram, do –eh Demon King's ever have like formal meeting to discuss things?" asked Harry, not quite sure how to phrase his question.

"Of course they do, Harry. Is there something you wish to discuss?" replied Wolfram.

"Actually I do. I need to tell you guys about my world and I only want to do it once. I was hoping you could get everyone here and Gwendal together sometime this afternoon."

"Just us, Your Majesty or would you like all the Ten Noble families to attend as well?" asked Günter.

"The Ten who?"

"The Demon Kingdom is governed by Ten Noble families, who are in turn ruled by the Great Demon King and watched over by the Great One. Von Bielefeld family is head by Wolfram's Uncle with him as heir, the Von Voltaire family is head by Gwendal, and the Von Christ (Kleist) family is head by me, your humble servant. There are seven other noble families who each govern a section of the demon kingdom. Each Noble family has Von in their name to indicate their nobility. You have already met Lady Celi's brother, the Lord Von Spitzberg, head of the Von Spitzberg family. The remaining Noble families are the Von Wincott family, the Von Karbelnikoff, the Von Rochefort, the Von Gyllenhaal, Von Radford and the Von Grantz family."

"Wait, you said Von Grantz! Isn't he the guy creating all the trouble with the border villages? The one who I met when I first came to this world?" asked Harry, confused.

"That is correct, Your Highness. He was indeed the Lord of the Von Grantz family, until he chose to renounce his demon blood. For now the Von Grantz family is being managed by the Von Wincott family until an heir can be determined."

"You know, I never knew you all were nobility. I don't think I ever met nobility before. Wait! What family is Conrad affiliated with? I heard one of you call him Lord Weller," asked Harry, trying to put all the pieces into place. It was a lot of information for one sitting, but it was much more interesting than a History lesson with Binns.

"I am not a part of the Ten Noble families. My father was a human as I told you before, but he was an Earl from the Human Lands. I get my Lordship from him, though I have not claimed that right. I prefer to live in the Demon Kingdom," answered Conrad evenly. Harry had a feeling that there was more to this story than was being told, but decided that he had pried enough.

"I guess there is much I need to learn about the Demon Kingdom," remarked Harry before continuing, "Well getting back to my question. I only want you guys to meet me. I would rather keep what I am going to discuss a secret. I do not want to involve people I do not know in this."  
"Of course, Your Highness. It will be as you wish. And we will begin your formal education as soon as the coronation is completed."

"Coronation?" asked Harry, dumbfounded.

"Of course, Your Majesty! We must have a coronation. It will be your formal introduction to the Demon Kingdom. All the nobles will be present as you take your vows and get the blessing of the Great One!" gushed Günter, his eyes glittering as he imagined the blessed event.

"You make it sound like a wedding, Günter," joked Conrad, before addressing Harry. "Even though you were chosen as the next Demon King, until the coronation your position may be challenged. It is true that none of the nobles would decide to go against the Great One's chosen, all of possible heirs are in danger until your formal Coronation. Then you may take up the mantle of your responsibilities."

"What do you mean they are in danger?" asked Harry, alarmed. "Does this have anything to do with the attacks?"

Wolfram, Conrad and Günter shared looks, before Conrad answered. "It is possible that they are related. There have been several attacks on Wolfram for the past few years. We have dealt with it for the most part but we do not wish to delay in this matter. In a few days, when you turn fifteen, we will hold the coronation."

"Why wait then. If everyone is in danger, why don't we hold the coronation now?" asked Harry. He wasn't particularly looking forward to some fancy event, indeed flashbacks of a rotten Yule Ball kept entering his mind, but he didn't like the idea that Wolfram might be in danger if they didn't get this event out of the way.

"Your Highness! Your noble spirit shines through with every word," exclaimed Günter, reaching for Harry before Wolfram caught his hands and stopped him. Harry gave Wolfram a grateful smile. Günter continued on in a more sedate manner, at least for him, "Unfortunately, just like your engagement, your coronation cannot be done until you reach the age of fifteen. Oh there is so much I must teach you of the ways of the Demon world. How much you have missed living on-"

"Günter, you are getting off topic again," admonished Wolfram.

"Oh right! I apologize profusely for wasting your time with my foolish ramblings. As I was saying, for the Demon Kingdom, fifteen is the age of adolescence. Until a child has reached the age of fifteen, they are considered no more than infants. It is the age where most demon children get their growth spurts as well. When you reach the age of seventeen, you will officially be considered an adult and come into your full magical inheritance. Of course, for a Demon King it will be much different. We have never had a Demon King who was half demon before. All half demons since the beginning of the demons have been unable to use magic, that is, until you arrived. This is another reason we know you were chosen by the Great One as that would have been impossible otherwise."

"You said the Great One sent for me right? Why didn't he wait until I turned 15 before bringing me here?"

"We do not know. We were all surprised when you told us your age that day. Since time doesn't run the same in both our worlds, we had no way of knowing how old you were until then," replied Conrad. "He might have wanted you to get to know this world before you were crowned. It was for the best, I am sure. Besides mother really wanted to attend your coronation and she won't be back until your birthday."

Harry had more questions, but he decided to wait until they were all together. He was nervous about telling everyone the truth about his life, but was also relieved that he would have a chance to get everything out into the open.

***

Wolfram could practically see the nervousness coming off his young fiancé as he paced in the Hall of Commerce. Gwendal had insisted on using this room to hold their 'discussion', though Wolfram thought that a more casual environment would have been better to put Harry at ease. After breakfast Günter and Wolfram had left Harry with Conrart, at Harry's request. Wolfram had taken it surprisingly well. He was no longer concerned about Conrart's feelings toward Harry being anything other than that of an older brother or a father. He wasn't sure when that had happened but he accepted their relationship, if only because Harry wanted it.

So many things revolved around the new Demon King. Wolfram could not believe how easily he had crept into the hearts of the residents of Covenant Castle. Even Gwendal had started to warm up to him, no matter how much he may deny it. The servants and the guards were already in love with him. It would have made Wolfram uncomfortable if it weren't for the fact that no one would dare to try anything with someone as high above their station as the Demon King, especially given that he was all but betrothed to Wolfram.

Wolfram worried about Günter's apparent affection for Harry. He wasn't sure whether the affection was platonic or more sinister in nature. Though he had known Günter his whole life, he was sure that he wouldn't not just stand aside and let him have Harry if he truly wanted him, and who but a fool would not want Harry. Wolfram's face softened as he looked at Harry. He was perfect.

Wolfram's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his brother Gwendal. Harry stopped mid-pace.

"I'm glad you could make it, Gwendal," said Harry, clearly uneasy. Wolfram had been curious for hours wondering what exactly it was about Harry's old world that was causing him so much stress. When they all sat down, Harry got up and began pacing again.

"Harry," said Conrad, as if to remind him of why he was there.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. So I asked you all to come here so I could tell you a little about my home world, Earth," started Harry. Wolfram didn't like him addressing it as his home world since it wasn't, he belonged here. "Anyway, when I first came to this world, I had a little talk with Conrad. On the basis of that I was able to gather two things from that conversation."

***

Harry was so nervous, even though he wasn't sure why. He took in a deep breath and said, "I am not sure where to begin. Of course, as a wise person once told me, the beginning is always the best place to start. Conrad told me that he was present for my birth and that he met my parents and helped name me and left soon after." Harry took another deep breath and continued.

"What he and apparently all of you didn't know is that my parents were murdered not long after that."

Harry saw the shocked expressions on everyone's face except Conrad's. He held up a hand to forestall any questions. "Please don't interrupt me until I finish or I might not be able to."

Harry closed his eyes, lost in memory. "My only memory of them was of their death. I fifteen months old. I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. Not the nicest people. I was five before I realized that my name was Harry not freak or boy. I couldn't understand why I was able to do odd things that seemed like magic, but it only served to make my family hate me more," he took another shuddering breath.

"When I turned eleven, I got a letter from a school, a very special school for people gifted like me. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest magical school in all of Britain, possibly the world. Unlike this world, the magical community is hidden in my world. The non-magical humans are known as 'muggles', not 'muddles' as you remember it Conrad." Harry gave a small laugh.

"At first, my uncle tried to destroy the letters, but they just kept coming. He ordered the entire family to pack so we could be somewhere that the letters couldn't reach us. I guess, when the school realized that I wasn't getting my letters, they sent me Hagrid. Hagrid's this lovable half-giant who was the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He knew my parents when they went to school there. He gave my nasty cousin a pig's tail, when he tried to eat the birthday cake Hagrid had baked for me.

"I was so happy to learn that I wasn't a freak, that I was a wizard. I didn't question anything at first. Until I realized that everyone knew my name. It was then that I found out that my parents hadn't actually died in an accident as I had been told. They had been killed by a very evil wizard known as Voldemort. He had killed them and tried to kill me using a curse known as 'the killing curse'. Only it somehow backfired upon him, leaving him without a body and me with this scar," Harry pulled up his bangs and showed them the lightning bolt scar.

"I was known as the boy-who-lived. At the age of one I had defeated the greatest dark wizard known of recent memory and hailed as the savior of the wizarding world. I was later told by Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, that it was my mother's sacrifice and her love that provided a barrier of protection. Dumbledore, one of the most powerful light wizards alive, didn't believe that Voldemort was dead, and he was right.

"Almost every year I attended Hogwarts, Voldemort tried to get his body back. A month ago, he almost succeeded. He managed to trap me and Cedric, a schoolmate of mine into a graveyard and killed Cedric. He then used my blood to build himself a new body. He was whole again and he called his followers to witness his rebirth. He could have killed me, while I was helplessly tied up. Instead he decided to duel me."

Harry smirked at Wolfram and said, "After dueling him, our duel seemed almost like a joke," before turning his attention back to his dumbfounded audience.

"When I first got my wand, I was told that it's was a brother wand to the one that gave me my scar. Wands are the conduit that wizards use to perform magic in our world, somewhat similar to the esoteric stones used by the humans in this world. The difference is that wizards are able to perform magic without the wands as well, though mostly only the most powerful ones can do any major spells. Anyway, I didn't understand why the fact that our wands were brothers was so important, that is until we dueled. Our magic collided and fused. It caused an effect known as _Priori Incantatum_. Nobody can explain to me why I saw the spirits of Cedric and my parents except for the fact that they were killed with his wand. Seeing the spirit of my mom and dad broke something loose in me. Somehow, I felt this enormous wave of love for them and it swept through our wand's connection. Next thing I knew, Voldemort was gone. He had been obliterated. Even Dumbledore is certain he is gone for good."

Harry still had a soft smile on his face at the thought of his parents. "The Ministry of Magic was still trying to capture his followers when I left school for summer holidays. I was only back at my Aunt's house for a couple of weeks before I was sucked into this world. So here I am."

***

Conrad sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard. While he knew that Harry's parents had died, he couldn't believe he hadn't known about the rest. How could he have missed out on the fact that there was a magical community? Why didn't the great one send for the young boy sooner? How could his relatives have treated him so poorly? Harry had tears in his eyes when he had called himself a freak and Conrad could tell that for a time, he had really believed it. Then to move from freak to savior, these people put the burden on an eleven year old child.

He had to admit that they weren't much better, but they didn't believe that as Demon King, he would miraculously save them all. He was needed to guide them with his heart, not to fight.

Oh Harry.

***

Gwendal felt something lumpy form in his throat and his eyes burned slightly. He wasn't sure exactly what it was he was feeling except for maybe a bit of shame. There was no doubt that everything the young Demon King had told them was the truth, Gwendal knew the boy couldn't lie to save his life. The fact that he had misjudged the youth so entirely didn't go unnoticed. He had made a child, and he was no more than an infant, prove himself against a demon almost seven times his age. He had demanded proof of the Demon King's right to the throne, without questioning why the child was hesitant to take up the mantle of responsibility.

And he was in awe. He was awed by the sheer selfless nature of the child, even before hearing about his previous life. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but the child had never thought of himself even once. He was pure. It was fitting that Susannah Julia's soul should be in this child.

He didn't know how to comfort the child who desperately needed love. But he vowed to protect him to his last breath. Maybe he should visit Ulrike and see if she could provide him with access to Earth for a few hours. He would like to visit these relatives of Harry.

***

Günter was crying. He had always imagined that Harry had led a comfortable, normal life with his parents. He had imagined them there for every step of his growing years, recording and rejoicing in his every accomplishment. He had never in his worst nightmare imagined the life that had been described to him.

He couldn't help but feel like he had completely let down his ray of sunshine, also known as the Demon King. His Majesty shouldn't have had to suffer such a miserable life. How dare those relatives treat him like an unwanted member? If he ever got his hands on them they would be made to pay for every tear that his precious child had ever shed.

He couldn't imagine how anyone could meet Harry and not fall in love with him. His purity shone through in every word he spoke, with every act, and from every pore of his being. He would make up for the lost love. Harry had a family with them. He would never return back if Günter had anything to say about it.

***

Wolfram just sat there as Harry told his tale. How could Harry have suffered so much? How could the Great One allow such an atrocity to occur? He couldn't help but feel let down by the Great One. Wasn't he supposed to watch over him? How could he have let this happen? Harry of all people deserved to be loved. How he had managed to remain so innocent, in spite of everything that had happened to him, was beyond his comprehension.

Wolfram wanted to tear apart those relatives of Harry. He wanted to tear apart the wizards who dumped the burden of protection onto the shoulders of a child. He wanted to do something, anything that would make up for the losses that Harry had suffered in his life.

When Harry finished speaking, all Wolfram could do was go over to him and gather him in his arms. He held him tightly and refused to let go. Harry just sat there not saying anything. Wolfram wanted him to cry it out, to wash it out of his system but Harry just sat there, a vague haunted look in his eyes. The only thing that kept Wolfram from panicking was the look of relief that passed through the young boy's eyes, before he relaxed into his arms.

A horrific realization dawned in his mind as Wolfram noticed that Harry didn't really know how to hug him back. Memories of his mother hugging Harry came back to him. Growing up Harry had not been hugged!

The fierce anger was back but he trampled it down as he noticed that it agitated Harry. But he promised himself that they would pay. Those miserable, rotten, good for nothing excuses for human beings would pay for what they had done to his Harry.

Wolfram managed to get a look around the room. Everyone was in varying degrees of shock. Günter was outright crying and both his brothers were pale. He motioned them to leave the room. Gwendal swept out of the room with one last glance at Harry. Conrart took the sobbing Günter with him as he left. Wolfram could tell that he wanted to stay but knew that there was no way he could allow Conrart to touch Harry without exploding in anger. His emotions felt too raw for him to deal with anyone else. And he couldn't make himself let go of Harry.

***

**A/N: ** I want to clarify that in the anime that I saw Conrart's name was mispronounced by Yuuri as Conrad and it seemed to catch on. The reason you see both spelling is because it depends on the point of view of the person. I will be sticking to Conrad after this chapter as it is much easier to type. I had to get this chapter off my chest. Most of you don't want Ron or Hermione to have much of a role so I probably won't bring them in. Also which pairing do you like SB/RL or SB/Gwendal. I do not think Conrad will be paired in this story. What do you think about Snape/Günter pairing with Günter following Snape around (and Snape hating him, at least initially)?

Now I am going to go back to studying. Remember; if you want to adopt this story let me know. Also, if I continue this story the updates are definitely going to be much slower. You have been warned. Please review and give me your suggestions.

**On a side note**: Anybody who is willing to adopt the story and/or concepts etc is free to do so. We cannot have too many fanfics and there are just not enough stories of this particular crossover. Just please let me know where you are posting them, I would love to read them and I can post the links on my profile for anyone else who wants to read it. If you want to use my chapters to get started please remember to give me credit for them.


	11. Chapter 11 – Coronation Confusion!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Harry doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram

**Author's Note: **Yup it's me again. I honestly don't know what's suddenly making me write. It's past midnight. I encourage you guys to adopt the story; I think the reason I am not paying attention to my studies is because I want to read this story myself. Oh yeah about the mid-terms… still going on. So, eh, Yeah. OK about the pairings, a lot of you requested I keep SBRL together. So I might do that. No promises though.

**11/10/2009 - Made a few changes.**

**Chapter 11 – Coronation Confusion!**

"_Look at him, James. He's so beautiful. We really did create our very own miracle didn't we?"_

"_Of course he's beautiful. He takes after his father. He's going to be the most popular kid in school, mark my words. He'll have to beat the girls off with a stick."_

"_And I just know he's going to be as famous as the Marauders."_

"_Sirius Orion Black! Don't you dare give my baby any ideas! I will not have you teaching him how to prank his professors. He's going to be a good little Gryffindor-"_

"_Well that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one."_

"_Severus!"_

"_Snape!"_

"_Snivellus!"_

"_Lily, you could have warned me that the Moron-Duffers were going to be here. I would have made sure to reschedule."_

"_Now, Severus, you promised me that you would the best Uncle in the world."_

"_You can't hold that against me, Lily. I was nine! How was I to know that you would carry Potter's spawn?"_

"_Severus! Don't call Harry that he will hear you. And keep your voice down."_

"'_Evie! Pafoo!"_

_***_

"Do I really have to do this, Günter?" Harry asked as he tried to fight down his nausea. Günter was leading Harry down the marble hallway that led to the great hall. Harry gripped his staff tightly in one hand as he walked.

It had taken the better part of the morning for Günter to be satisfied with Harry's appearance. After several outfit changes, Günter was finally satisfied. Harry wore a long black fitted overcoat that buttoned up to his collar with black trousers. Harry thought that it was a real waste of clothing to have twenty-six outfits prepared for this one day. Over his coat, he wore a blood-red cape held together with a gold pin that Günter had made which looked suspiciously like Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes in flight. Günter was hesitant to allow the staff into the ceremonial chamber as he insisted it was too ugly. Of course, Harry won the argument; there was no way he was going anywhere without his wan-eh-staff. However Harry had to compromise on everything else.

Harry didn't even know how so many products could be used on one person at the same time. Harry had blushed deep red when Günter insisted on moisturizing every part of his body. He, thankfully, allowed Harry the dignity of wearing underwear, though that too was little more than a scrap of cloth.

Harry wasn't shy but the whole process seemed too intimate and he felt a lot like he was being treated like an infant. Günter in a mothering role was not something he wanted to see more of. Harry hadn't sure he would be able to handle an even _more _affectionate Günter.

Harry had been surprised at how much more affectionate Günter had become. Though none of the four had mentioned his story or his subsequent breakdown, Harry had a feeling that they were trying to make up for the absence of affection in his life. Harry almost rejected their behavior until he realized that they did not pity him. They were genuinely indignant on his behalf.

It warmed him to feel the affection of this odd group of demons. He felt cherished. Even Gwendal had begun to act differently, though it was mostly just his presence. Gwendal, it seemed, rarely talked. Conrad and Wolfram on the other hand insisted on touching and hugging him whenever they found an excuse, as if to make up for the lack of hugs in his life.

"Your Majesty, it is imperative that you are crowned today. The Great One has deemed your fifteenth birthday to be the most suitable day for your coronation. Indeed, the whole kingdom is awaiting the conclusion of the coronation ceremony so that we may celebrate our new king and commemorate the day of his birth."

"Go over this with me again, Günter," requested Harry, chewing on his lips nervously. "When we get to the great hall, all I have to do is walk up the platform, accept the crown from Lady Celi and say the vows, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Oh Your Highness you are so brilliant! Your memory puts mine to shame. I am confident that you will be able to complete the ceremony without any problems!" replied Günter, his eyes gleaming. "After the vows, you will be crowned king. Then all you have to do is drink from the Fountain of the Great One."

Günter stopped near the large double doors and said, "Ah! We're here, Your Majesty. It is almost time."

Harry tried to rein in his anxiety.

'_Well, it's your own bloody fault that you proclaimed yourself the Demon King. Nothing for it now, in a few minutes it will be over. You've faced Basilisks, Dragons and Dementors, it can't be so bad. What was it that Professor Lupin told me about the dementors? "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain".'*_

Harry was so caught up in his mental mantra; he almost didn't notice Conrad who was leaning against a pillar outside the doors.

Harry was startled by Conrad's presence, and it must have shown because Conrad gives him a broad grin, looking totally un-aristocrat-like.

"What are you doing here Conrad?" asked Harry. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall with the rest of the Noble-" Harry trailed off as he realized that Conrad was not considered as one of the Noble Families because of his human blood. Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important. He was saddened at the thought that Conrad would not be there for his coronation.

"About that Harry," started Conrad, his grin getting wider. "There has been a slight change of plans; Mother's idea really. You see, as Günter belongs to the Ten Noble Families, he must be one of the witnesses of the coronation. As such, he cannot introduce you to the assembly of Noble Families. And since you are only fifteen, you must be escorted by kinsmen. As your unofficial Godfather, it falls upon me to support you through the ceremony."

Harry beamed at Conrad and Günter. Günter, of course, seemed to almost faint with happiness and Conrad just grinned back. Harry felt a lot lighter than he had a few minutes ago. The burden of what was about to happen seemed to lift as he realized he was not alone.

***

"How long before the coronation starts, Conrad?" asked Harry beginning to fidget.

Conrad smiled at Harry's actions. Harry seemed a lot calmer now then he had been only moments ago. Günter had left to attend to the pre-coronation ceremonial cleansing of the Nobles. "It will only be a few more minutes Harry. The coronation is scheduled to start at noon. I see you managed to get Günter to allow you to carry your staff."

"So, are there any hidden surprises that I need to be wary about, Conrad?" asked Harry.

"I am not truly certain of that Harry. You see I've never even seen it outside of a history textbook." Conrad smiled at the look on Harry's face. "You do realize that the last Demon Queen was my mother, don't you Harry? She was crowned before I was born, over a hundred and eighty years ago."

Harry's jaw seemed to unhinge as the words registered to his shocked mind. "Harry, you do not realize how sacred this duty is. There have only been 26 rulers before you. It has been 4000 years since the Great One founded the Demon Kingdom. It truly is a privilege to witness a coronation."

"I'm glad you're here for me, Conrad."

"I'm glad I could be here for you too Harry."

***

It took another fifteen minutes before the bells chimed and the doors opened to reveal the Great Hall, and the members of the Noble families waiting along the red carpet leading up to what looked to be a platform in front of a rather large fountain of water flowing down from somewhere in the wall. Lady Celi was waiting near the fountain with what appeared to be a real crown.  
Harry wasn't sure what he expected, but for some reason he had not really pictured an actual crown. He almost cursed himself for his stupidity.

'_Coronation means being crowned. How can you be crowned without an actual crown?_'

Accompanied by Conrad, Harry made his way to the center of the platform. Lady Celi began the address, which Harry was almost too nervous to listen to. It was only Conrad squeezing his elbow supportively that kept Harry from dashing out the door, Gryffindor courage or not. Harry held his staff tighter.

"We are gathered here to witness the holy nomination and coronation of our 27th Demon King. By the will of the Great One, our King has been chosen. We of the Noble Families accept the choice and swear to be unwavering in our loyalty to his Majesty."

"With our mind, body and magic, we swear!" the reply from the Nobles came as an almost thundering response as it echoed of the walls of the great hall.

Harry got down on one knee, as he was told and held his head up high. According to Günter, the kneeling was to symbolize respect for the crown of the Great One and he was not to bow his head to show the pride in his appointment as the chosen King. Lady Celi placed the crown on his head and motioned for him to stand.

"I present to you the 27th King of the Great Demon Kingdom."

All present got down on one knee, except Lady Celi. She handed Harry a silver goblet which he took in one hand. Harry had to agree with Günter now when he told him that having a staff during the ceremony would be awkward.

Harry wanted to use a bit of his magic but was afraid of offending the people present. Instead he tucked the staff into his sword belt and just walked over to the fountain that was trying to be a waterfall and stuck the goblet into the center where there appeared to be a large hole. While waiting for the goblet to fill, Harry recalled his conversation with Günter and Lady Celi the night before about this part of the ceremony.

***

_The night before…_

"So Günter tell me, why are only the Ten Noble Families allowed to witness the coronation?" asked Harry. "And what is so special about the fountain?"

"It is my pleasure to answer all your questions, Your Highness. Only the Ten Noble Families were given the right to witness the first moments of the new king as a reward for their ancestors role in the battle with the Originators. We will go over the full history of the battle when I start your education. I cannot wait to start our lessons, Your Majesty. As for the Fountain, it is said to have been created by the Great One himself when you built Covenant Castle. It was the only time that anyone has ever been able to conjure water from stone. It is also the water that shows the will of the Great One. If the Great One approves of the new king, he will gently grip that person's hand as they fill the sacred goblet."

"What!?"

"It's just for show," Lady Celi said. "I placed my hand and goblet inside during my ceremony as well, but no one squeezed it. Leave your hand inside for a moment to emphasize the importance of the gesture, then slowly pull your hand out and raise the goblet high. As if you have indeed received the Great One's recognition. See, Harry, there's nothing difficult about it, right?"

***

_Back to the coronation…_

Harry stood still as he waited for the Goblet to fill. Time seemed to slow down as the water separated into droplets. Suddenly Harry felt a pull along his arm along with the feeling of being sucked through a tube. A feeling of déjà vu came over Harry as the familiar feeling of drowning came over him. It was his last thought before he blacked out.

***

When Harry came back to consciousness, it was already dark. The first thing Harry realized was that he was wet and currently sitting in water that came up to his chest. Harry tried to see where he was and reached out to search for his glasses automatically before he froze. Everything was blurry. He had been able to see clearly for weeks. And now he suddenly needed his glasses again. What surprised him even more was when a questing hand found the glasses submerged near the bottom of the water body.

As he put on his glasses, Harry's memories began to return. The coronation stood out vividly in his mind. What had happened?

Harry looked around in the dark and realization dawned on him. He was back in Surrey!

A deep feeling of loss swept through Harry. The pain was so deep, Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. Why was he back? Was it all just a dream?

Harry sat in the pond for several minutes fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He wanted to rage at the world, but all he felt was an all encompassing sadness. He finally got up, barely noticing the wet state of his clothing. The walk back to No. 4 Privet Drive seemed to take forever. Every step of the way, Harry would look around, hoping that he would wake up and this would all just be a bad dream.

When he reached his Aunt's Home, he was not surprised to see that the door was locked. Instead of waiting for his aunt to open the door, which he knew she wouldn't, he made his way to the back entrance and let himself in using the spare key which lay underneath the mat. Harry wiped his shoes on the mat carefully before entering the kitchen.

Harry was assaulted by the outraged shriek of his Aunt as she caught sight of him. "It's your doing, you Freak! My poor Dudley. How could you do that to my baby?"

The shriek attracted the attention of Vernon whose face quickly turned a bright shade of purple. He swung at Harry with his fist. Harry was so shocked he didn't dodge away from the blow. Vernon, for all his lack of care, had never physically hurt him before.

The blow caused Harry to fly into the kitchen table, which unfortunately was made of glass. The glass shattered and pierced through Harry's skin like a hot knife through butter. Vernon however barely seemed to notice as he picked up Harry by his collar and bodily lifted him and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs.

"I will not have your freakishness infect our home anymore! You will stay in there forever, if I have any say about. Lets see your freaks rescue you now."

The last thing Harry heard before he passed out was the snap of a padlock on the cupboard door.

***

Harry clawed his way back to consciousness as heard voices. He was surrounded in darkness, in what seemed to be-

'_Oh.'_

Harry remembered what had happened. What he couldn't figure out was why? Why did Vernon attack him? The last thing that happened in this world was Dudley bullying the new kid on the block and Piers pushing him into the pond.

Harry refused to believe that the Demon Kingdom was just a dream. As he sat up, he reached to turn on the bulb. Unfortunately, it appeared that either it had fused or the Dursley never bothered to change it. Shrouded in darkness, Harry's injuries finally began to ask for attention. Harry removed the cape, thankful for the protection it provided him.

Then he realized. Harry hadn't worn a cape when he was pushed into the pond. He felt around for the clasp and traced the bird pin, hope rising in his chest. It had been real. Harry was sad for the loss of his new family but overjoyed at the fact that he hadn't dreamed it all.

Harry gingerly removed the cloak. It seemed to have the most glass shards. Next he removed his coat. He could almost kiss Günter for making him wear it. By the time Harry reached his white shirt, Harry had removed a vast majority of shards from his clothing. Harry really wasn't looking forward to seeing his injuries. He was just glad he had somehow stopped bleeding.

The voices were getting louder; bring Harry's attention back to them. Harry wasn't able to identify them as they sounded muffled. Harry didn't bother to call out for help as he knew they wouldn't help him. Instead he concentrated on getting to one of the larger shards embedded in his back. As he turned his back to the door to pull out the shard, the momentum of the move caused his hand to slip and knock into the door.

Ignoring the lull in the background, Harry continued to work on getting the glass piece out. After several tries, he finally got it out. He fell exhausted and in pain to the ground which was sticky with his blood. He could barely move. As he lay there, he heard the voices getting closer. Though he couldn't make out what was being said, he did realize that one of the voices belonged to an older man who was not his uncle.

After a bit of shouting, Harry flinched when he heard what appeared to be a hammer bang against the cupboard door. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he could barely bring himself to care. He just lay there as the cupboard door was forced open.

***

Chief Inspector Ryan Timothy Jones had been an officer in her Majesty's Police Force for the last twenty years. Jones had seen very few real crimes committed in Surrey and he could count on one hand the number of times he had been called to Little Whinging. So imagine his surprise when he got a desperate call for help from a minor living in Little Whinging. He had arrived at the scene no more than five minutes after the call. When he arrived at the park that he had been directed to, he was met by a Japanese boy no more than sixteen years old. As he was led to the scene of the crime, the young boy quickly explained in detail what had occurred.

According to the boy, whose name was Ken Murata, he had been accosted by a gang of neighborhood bullies who had tried to steal his money. But the boy was hardly worried about himself. It appeared that another boy had come to his rescue but was clearly unable to do much more than provide a distraction. Young Murata appeared distraught at the thought of what those bullies had done to his would-be savior. As they neared the pond, four boys were running towards him. Upon seeing his uniform, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Jones did not need his years of experience to be able to read the guilt written on those boys' faces.

"Anyone wants to tell me what happened here?" he asked using his most intimidating stares.

It was the fat kid who broke first. "Piers did it!"

"No, I didn't. It was your idea."

"I didn't ask you to drown him."

Suddenly Jones had a really bad feeling.

"Where is he? Show me!" he ordered. He wasn't sure who it was but someone had apparently been drowned. He desperately called for backup.

The bullies' ran back to where they came from. Jones hurriedly followed them. They reached the pond within seconds. But there was no one in sight. A bag lay on the ground forgotten.

The pond water was not deep; nonetheless Jones went into the water to search for signs of a body. He ordered the boys to help. After several minutes of searching, they could not find anybody. Jones sighed in relief. He had been terrified at the thought of finding a dead child.

While searching, he had been able to gather the name of the boy and his relationship to the fat kid Dudley Dursley. As backup arrived, Jones explained to the constable the situation. They agreed that the situation needed to be looked into and arrested the four boys. Murata was asked to give a statement.

Parents of the arrested boys were called to the station. Jones was disgusted to see the Dursley family's total lack of concern for the missing boy. Instead they seemed to blame him for being the victim of his cousin's criminal activities. In light of all the information, Jones refused to allow them to go home with their parents. Maybe an overnight stay in the lockup would wake these kids up to the reality of where their actions were leading up to.

Vernon Dursley however struck him as someone who didn't want to listen to reason. It was only when Jones told him that any more threats would result in a jail stay that he shut up and left.

Jones knew that he couldn't put out an APB until the child had been missing for 24 hours. Instead he informed the neighborhood watch about the missing child. It had only taken Jones minutes to realize how badly the family treated their nephew. The neighbors had been more than happy to share the open secret of Privet Drive. No one had bought into the lies spewed by the Dursleys. The children had constantly complained about being bullied by Dudley. It appeared that the only reason no one had reported it sooner was because no one wanted to be the one to disrupt the peace of Privet drive.

It disgusted Jones that they refused to help a child for the sake of keeping up appearances. But he didn't allow his feelings to show and gave his number to be contacted in the event that the boy was to return home.

Several hours later, Murata called Jones on the cell phone, telling him that his mother saw Harry enter his home through the back door about an hour before and just told him about it.

Jones quickly made his way to the Dursley's home. He brought along a social worker Jenny Taylor who was a friend of his. When he arrived, he was ushered into the living room by Mrs. Dursley. On his way there, he noticed the cupboard under the stairs had a very large padlock and appeared to be nailed shut.

As they made their way to the living room, Jones asked, "Where's Harry Potter?"

Petunia Dursley's face froze in fear even as she replied, "He hasn't come home yet."

"Mrs. Dursley, do you know the penalty of lying to an officer of the law?"

Before she could answer, Vernon burst into the room.

"You again! What are you doing in my house? Get out!"

"Mr. Dursley, I am here in an official capacity. Mrs. Jenny Taylor here is a child welfare worker who is here to determine the living condition of your nephew."

Jones had never seen a man pale faster than Dursley did that moment.

"T-the b-boy hasn't be-been home all day. I am sure he will be back in no time."

"Mr. Dursley, I have it on reliable source that Mr. Potter arrived home over an hour ago. I must insist that you present him to us immediately."

"Are you calling me a liar?" yelled Vernon. "You want to see for yourself, do so. Check his room. He isn't there."

Jones and Taylor followed the Dursley's up the stairs and past what appeared to be the master bedroom and Dudley's room and arrived at a small room with about a dozen locks on the outside. As Vernon opened the room, they could all see that there was no one there. Jones checked all the rooms upstairs and couldn't find the boy anywhere. It was when they came downstairs that he heard the sound of a knock. Mistaking it for a knock on the door, he went downstairs hoping to see if the boy had returned. Finding no one, he turned to Vernon and saw him sweating bullets. It was then he realized something was horribly off.

The sound of knocking appeared again and this time it brought his attention to the cupboard under the stairs. The blood seemed to freeze in his veins as he saw what appeared to be blood seeping out from under the door of the cupboard. The Dursley's seemed to notice it as well.

"Open the cupboard," demanded Jones.

"I-I d-don't have the key," replied Vernon, now terrified. "I threw it away."

"Get me a hammer, NOW!" ordered Jones and Vernon jumped to comply. He knew that even with the key, he would still have to break down the door because it was nailed shut. As Vernon returned with the hammer, Jones looked at Taylor who nodded and took out her cell phone. He knew she was calling for the ambulance and backup.

Within minutes, Jones decimated the door. Heedless of the splinters, he shoved it aside to get a look at the boy. He was dressed in a white shirt that was soaked in blood.

"It's ok, son, I am here to get you out. Can you answer me?" asked Jones, trying his best to stay calm. He almost cried in joy when he heard a mumbled reply. The boy was alive! Already the sounds of the ambulance could be heard.

"Ok son, I'm going to get you out of here. Don't move. The paramedics will be here in a minute."

As he handcuffed the Dursley's, who were too scared to speak, he counted the seconds until help arrived.

Within moments, the paramedics had the boy secured in a gurney and on their way to the hospital. The sight would haunt his dreams for months. The bleeding boy, desperately clutching a red silk cloak with a gold pin, smiling his thanks at him.

***

Headmaster Dumbledore was happy, happier than he had been for several years. It had been a few weeks since the end of Voldemort's evil reign, and everything seemed to be falling into its rightful place. Though the aurors were still hunting for the remaining death eaters, Fudge had been replaced as Minister of Magic by Amelia Bones, and Sirius Black had been granted a trial with Veritaserum and was a free man as of today.

The only problem had been Sirius's insistence on getting custody of his godson immediately. While Dumbledore had no objection to having Harry live with Sirius, he worried for the boy's safety. Until all the dark wizards had been captured, Harry was safest with the protection of the Blood Wards around his aunt's home. Years ago, Dumbledore had been able to place blood wards around the home by anchoring Lily Potter's sacrifice to her next of kin Petunia. He looked at the ward-stone on his desk. Harry was safest there-

Dumbledore's train of thought was cut off by the change in color of the ward-stone. How could this be? The wards were gone!

Dumbledore stuck his head into his fireplace and urgently fire-called Severus Snape. Moments later, Snape Floo'd into the room.

"This better be important Albus, I am in the middle of a very volatile experiment."

"Severus, this is important. I need you to go to check on Harry right now."

"Why would I want to do that? I see enough of the brat during the school year-"

Dumbledore cut off Snape. "The blood wards are down. Harry's in danger," said Dumbledore, and seeing Snapefreeze, he continued. "I need to go get the order together in case of an attack. You are the only one I trust to do this, Severus. You also are the only one who recognizes all the death eaters on sight. 'Protect Lily Potter's little prince'."

"As you wish, Albus."

***

Severus Snape had a very deep secret that he had never shared with more than a handful of people. Growing up, Severus had had only one true friend. Lily Evans. He had despaired when he had been sorted into Slytherin and Lily into Gryffindor, but she had maintained her friendship with him regardless of house loyalties. She stood up for him on more occasions than he cared to remember. After their first true falling out in his sixth year, it took him a whole year to realize how much he needed his friend. Snape had worried that it was too late to salvage his life when he had been coerced into taking the Dark Lord's Mark. It didn't even take Severus a week to realize that all the promises of the Dark Lord were lies. When he crawled back to Lily and confessed all, it was she who convinced him to trust Dumbledore.

And he did trust the man. He became the perfect spy for Dumbledore. He had spied for the man for almost two decades, performing the most heinous deeds when commanded by the lunatic of a dark lord. His link to Lily had been a liability and when the Dark Lord found out about the prophesy, Dumbledore had deemed it unsafe for him to have ties to Lily while spying. While it had made sense, it hurt to be parted from the only true family he had since the death of his mother. It also bothered him when Black was named godfather instead of him. As a result, he buried his memories of Lily deep under layers of occumency, away from even his own conscious reach. The trigger held by Dumbledore awaiting for the time when it was safe to remember.

So when Albus told him to protect Lily Potter's little prince, Severus allowed himself to remember Lily, His friend, his confidant, his sister in all but blood. He allowed himself to think of Potter as Harry. It was time. Severus was finally free of his life as a spy. Dumbledore had freed him from his role. with this act, he would openly declare his true allegiances to the Death Eaters.

Severus made his way to his godson's home. It was time to fulfill his promise to Lily.

***

Snape arrived at No. 4 Privet Drive just as the ambulance was taking Harry away. He quickly disillusioned himself and got into the police car that was pulling out. Using legilimency, he tried to piece together what had happened. All the muggle knew was that the boy had been injured and was in critical condition.

As they reached the hospital, Snape oblivated the muggle officer of his reason for being at the hospital and then, sent him on his way. He was sure that Dumbeldore would be able to take care of the rest of the muggles. Using a point me spell, he located Harry's whereabouts. It appeared that the ambulance had just brought him in.

Snape only had seconds to cast a notice me not charm on Harry. He didn't wait to oblivate the muggle doctors as he knew the oblivation squad was on its way. Using a diagnostic spell, Snape determined that the most pressing concern for Harry was the blood loss. He pulled out a blood replenishing potion from the batch of potions he always carried with him. After forcing the potion down the boy's throat, he put him under a stasis spell and activated the portkey to Hogwarts.

Snape and Harry arrived directly into the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. At this point, Severus would have preferred to go to St. Mungo's but he didn't have a portkey for that destination and didn't want to risk splinching Harry while apparating.

Within seconds Poppy arrived. Snape knew that she had a bracelet charmed to let her know when someone entered the infirmary. Seeing the bloodied form of the savior of the Wizarding World she hurriedly began her work.

As he put Harry down on the bed, Snape realized that all this time he had been holding his hand. Without removing his hand, Snape sat down on the bed next to Harry and gave the little hand a squeeze. Snape finally took a breath and relaxed. Harry was safe and he was going to be alright.

***

_Meanwhile, in the demon kingdom…_

"Where is he!?"

"Calm down, Wolfram. We will find out soon enough."

"Calm down?! How can you ask me to calm down, Conrad? Something just took Harry away, right from under our noses. How can I calm down, Conrad tell me. Where the hell is he?"

"Ulrike will know, Wolfram. She is still in communion with the Great One. We will have to wait until she comes out. We cannot disturb her, Wolfram. You know it is forbidden."

Wolfram looked at Gwendal and tried to reign in his temper. It was not anger so much as bone chilling fear. What could have snatched Harry away and that too from the most secure place in the Demon Kingdom?

**A/N:** I totally wrote this chapter in a few hours. It's 6 am and I can't write anymore. God I have school in a couple of hours. To sleep or not to sleep, that is the question. Now I have not read this chapter so it might be full of plot holes. Let me know if I messed up totally. I do not have the will power to proof read my work, so I will only correct blatant mistakes. As for the Ten Noble Families, I know it was initially twelve in the previous chapter but I changed it. Mostly because I couldn't count and only wrote down ten names but then I tried to find out two more and I couldn't so it's only ten families.

If anyone wants to adopt the story please do so. It's interfering with my life.

* Totally lifted that quote from 'Dune' by Frank Herbert. Excellent story for anyone who hasn't read it already.


	12. Chapter 12 Bonds Renewed

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor do I own Kyou Kara Maoh / God save our king. They belong to their respective authors and copyright owners. I am merely borrowing them for awhile to get rid of the plot that is currently occupying my brain.

**Summary:** Harry gets sucked into a portal to another world. He finds out that he is a demon king in this different world. Harry has always been a hero. Can he really become a demon king? KKM/HP crossover. Yuri Harry doesn't exist.

**Warning:** Slash Pairing confirmed. Harry/Wolfram

**Author's Note: **I can't believe nobody mentioned how horrible the last chapter was. It was completely disjointed and shoddily written. I read it and fixed a bit and added a bit here and there (you might want to read the last paragraph or so) but I really don't have the time or patience to be a proof-reader. Now, let me ease some of your fears. "Chief Inspector Ryan Timothy Jones" is just a character I made up so that I could explain the time frame of Harry's absence and what happened in between. He will not be mentioned again except maybe in passing. Ken Murata however is going to visit the story again. As for Harry's missing staff, you will find out about that much later. It's not a typo.

**Chapter 12 – Bonds Renewed**

_"Hare-Bear! Honey, you need to go back."_

"_Mom? Mom! What am I doing here? Am I dead?"_

"_No! Honey you aren't supposed to be here. It's not your time, baby."_

"_Then what am I doing here?"_

"_You are here because the filthy muggle dared to put his hands on my son."_

"_Dad!"_

"_Yes son. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. You almost died."_

"_Almost? Why am I here then?"_

"_You are having a bit of an out of body experience as the muggles say. Don't worry; Snape is already bringing you back."_

"_No! I don't want to leave you. Please Mom, Dad. I love you so much. I miss you every day. I don't want to be alone."_

"_You are not alone, baby. Look deep inside yourself and you will feel us. Our love will always be with you. We are always watching over you. Besides you have a family Hare-Bear. You just need to open your heart and let them in. And be easy on Severus Honey."_

"_Yes Mom."_

"_And Son ask Sirius to tell you about Bo-"_

"_Wait! DAD! Don't go! Who am I supposed to ask about? Mom? Dad?"_

_***_

"Dad?" said Harry softly as he woke up. He wanted to cry at the loss but didn't have the energy. He was so weak, he could barely move. It took him several minutes to figure out where exactly he was.

He had been transported somehow during the coronation from the Demon Kingdom back to Surrey. Then something had happened to Dudley which of course Uncle Vernon blamed him for, even though he had not been around for weeks. Then he been hit and hurt. And finally, he had seen his parents.

'_Just a regular day in the life of the Boy-Who-Lived,' _thought Harry ruefully.

He looked around. Now he was in the infirmary of Hogwarts. He had been here enough times to recognize it in his sleep. What had happened? Why was he here? He concentrated on the voices arguing in the next room.

"He's going home with me. I don't care what you think, Dumbledore. He wouldn't even be in this position if you had let me take him when I asked you. He kept trying to tell you about his nasty relatives and you didn't listen and look what happened! He almost died! He almost d-died."

Harry recognized Sirius's voice. When it broke towards the end, Harry's eyes filled with tears. He smiled, his parents were right. Sirius was here and he loved him.

"I am not stopping you from taking Harry, Sirius. Merlin knows I have made my share of mistakes with that child. I only wish that he remain here until he is well enough. Poppy will have my head if I allow him to leave right now."

Dumbledore sounded odd. Harry had never heard him sound so unsure of himself. He wondered what mistakes he was talking about.

"I will accompany them, Albus."

That voice could belong to no one other than Snape. What was it that his mother had been trying to tell him?

"Wonderful!"

There was the old Headmaster Harry knew and loved.

"Snivellus? There is no way that you are going anywhere near my godson."

"He may be your godson, but I have an obligation to the child as well."

"Just because Lily lost her mind for a while and called you his uncle, doesn't mean that you are related."

"Children, if I may interrupt you for a moment?" Harry snickered softly at the way Dumbledore called them on their childish behavior. He listened to Snape and Sirius protest the remark before allowing the headmaster to continue.

"Sirius, Severus, you are both Harry's godfathers."

"WHAT!?!" Both Sirius and Snape's voices came out as one.

"Lily named Severus as Harry's second godfather in her will. She regretted not being able to publicly claim you as family, Severus, and wished it be known after the defeat of Voldemort."

Of course! That was what his mother had been trying to tell Harry just before he woke up. Harry knew that there was more to this story than met the eye. He would find out about it. But not now; first he had an urgent need to use the loo.

"Sirius?" he croaked. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted them to know that he could hear their conversation, but he needed help getting up.

Sirius, Dumbledore and surprising Snape all rushed into the infirmary. Harry was shocked to see his potions professor's face relaxed from its customary scowl.

"Prongslet! You're awake! You had me worried there for a bit." Sirius didn't hug Harry, even though he looked like he wanted to. Harry was glad for that because his back still felt sore.

"I need to use the loo."

"Of course, Prongslet. Here just give me your arm." Sirius went to pick him up and Harry winced. Snape almost instantly handed Harry a potion that appeared to be a pain reliever then had to help him drink it as Harry didn't have the energy. This resulted in another potion which seemed to be the pepper up. Harry felt better for the most part except for the nasty after taste of the potion. Sirius then picked him up and carried him to the loo. Harry was glad for that as he was still too tired to feel embarrassed about his godfather helping him. After having Günter take care of him while he was ill, he was used to having people help with every little thing.

When they were done, Sirius carried Harry back to the bed. Harry hadn't felt so weak in a long time. He looked at Dumbledore in question, unsure what to ask first.

"Harry, child, I am sure you have a lot of questions," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps we can answer them for you."

"Yes, I mean, I'm not sure... eh… how did… What-" Harry faltered as he tried to form his questions.

"Eloquent as always I see, Mr. Potter," said Snape, his customary sneer missing. He almost looked like he trying to keep from smiling. Harry didn't know why, but he was a bit creeped out. What had they done to his potions professor? Maybe it was someone else under polyjuice? Because there was no way in hell that Snape was happy to see him.

"Shut up, Snivellus! You- you-" shouted Sirius, obviously not noticing the potion master's almost teasing manner.

Snape's sneer came back full force as he looked at Sirius like he was a bug, "Now I see where he gets it from. I never knew until now that idiocy is contagious. Perhaps you need to be kept in isolation; we cannot afford an infestation of idiots. Albus, I feel I must insist on having a hand in the boy's upbringing as I am sure that this sorry excuse for a wizard will botch the job it if you leave it to him."

Ah, so it was Snape after all. Only Snape could turn words into weapons, kill everyone's self esteem and not break a sweat.

Dumbledore must have seen that Sirius was about to lose it as he interrupted, "Children, I believe we must fill in for young Harry here before he gets confused further," he started. "Harry, my child, it is my fault that you had to suffer such pain at the hands of your relatives. I fear I owe you so much more than an apology. No-" Dumbledore raised a hand to forestall Harry's objections. "I should have taken you more seriously when you insisted year after year that you wished to be away from your relatives."

'_Ok I can't really argue with that.' _

Dumbledore continued talking, "You see my child, I made the mistake of believing that the love that your mother had for you and which kept you safe all these years would be shared by your family simply by virtue of blood. After all, who could not help but love you."

Snape snorted at that, though that creepy almost smile stayed on his face. Dumbledore just twinkled at Snape before turning back to Harry. "I knew you and your family had your differences, but I am ashamed to say I believed it to be a result of your youth and dare I say it your rather willful nature. Even yesterday, when Sirius asked for custody of you, I believed you to be safer at your aunt's home."

"Wait, custody? Sirius can't have custody of me; he's still a wanted fugitive," squeaked Harry. He turned to Sirius to see if it was true.

"Oh Harry, I wanted to tell you myself," gushed Sirius, looking like he won the lottery which wasn't far from the truth. "As of yesterday, I am a free man. Fudge got booted out of office when he tried to start rumors of you turning dark. So Madame Amelia Bones got elected as Minister of Magic. And the first thing she did was have a trial set for me with Veritaserum."

"Oh Merlin! Sirius, I am so glad. You deserve it." If Harry had a bit more energy he would have jumped up and hugged his godfather.

The thought must have occurred to Sirius as he swooped down and gave Harry the longest hug he had ever given. Even though his back still hurt a bit, Harry basked in his godfather's open affection.

Instead of letting go, Sirius rearranged Harry to a more comfortable sitting position and kept his arms around him. Harry wasn't sure but he had a feeling that the return of sour Snape might have something to do with it.

Harry stifled a yawn. Happy or not, he was still exhausted.

"So do I get to stay with Sirius now, Headmaster?" asked Harry, wanting to know what he had planned for him.

"Ah yes, my boy, about that; I am not sure how much of our conversation you were able to hear, but it appears that we have a bit of a complication. You see, your mother's wishes must be honored as well as your father's. So you will be living with both Sirius and Severus until the end of the holidays."  
"No way! Dumbledore, that's not fair," Sirius exploded then complained with almost a pout, "Snape will get to see Harry all year long. Why do I have to share him during the holidays?"

Harry felt like those kids with divorced parents. But it still felt good.

'_I'm wanted,'_ thought Harry happily. His eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"Ah I see a solution for that. After the discovery of the imposter, the real Alastair Moody has decided to decline the post, as a result of which I find myself short a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You can't be serious, Albus," said Snape in shock.

"I can't believe I am agreeing with the slimy git, but you can't really believe that I would make a good teacher. I can understand Remus; he was always the brains as well as the prefect. But I'm not qualified to teach."

"Nonsense, my boy! You were not only a member of the Order; you were also one of the best aurors of your time. I am confident you have what it takes to teach. And you will be near Harry year long." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling overtime.

Harry didn't hear what Sirius replied with as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

***

It was almost four hours before Harry came back to the land of the living. At first he was surprised to realize that he was not alone. It seemed like Sirius had fallen asleep holding him. Snape was asleep in the chair next to the bed, his hand holding Harry's. Harry smiled to himself. It seemed like everyone wanted to hug and touch him now. Harry's smile dimmed as he finally had time to realize his true loss; Wolfram, Conrad, Günter, Gwendal and everyone else in the demon world. He missed them so much. Harry was torn. He wished he could return to the demon kingdom but at the same time, he wanted to be with his godfather as well. He had missed Sirius so much. And there was the issue of Snape, his other godfather, who apparently did want to get to know him.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of him. He had thought that their relationship had been established already, but he realized that there was much he didn't know about the man. Snape had saved his life many times, not expecting anything in return. He hadn't known that Snape could have a softer side.

'_Maybe that's why his almost smile creeps me out.'_

He wasn't sure how to respond to the man. Sirius was much easier to bond with. It had taken Harry minutes to realize that he liked the man. He had trusted him because Sirius had been innocent as well as friends with his father. Apparently Snape had been friends with his mother, close friends apparently as he had been named Harry's godfather.

Harry was trying to understand him. The way Snape had treated him all these years couldn't be disregarded. Did he hate Harry or had it all been a pretense? He unintentionally squeezed Snape's hand and woke him up scaring Harry into flinching.

Snape's eyes snapped open and he was instantly awake. Surprisingly, Sirius woke up exactly the same way. Harry smiled inwardly. Maybe they were more alike than either of them would like to believe.

"You're up, I see," said Snape. Harry tentatively smiled at the man receiving a half smile back. Harry was starting to get used to it as it didn't creep him out as much anymore. Sirius surprisingly said nothing. Instead he got up and rushed to the loo.

Harry looked at Snape quizzically. Snape's half smile widened to a smirk.

"He was afraid to move and wake you up. He needed to use the rest room for a while before he fell asleep."

"He didn't have to. I probably wouldn't have woken up anyway," said Harry before wondering why as Snape didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry about falling asleep while all of you were talking. I was so tired."  
Snape looked concerned for a brief moment before all emotion vanished from his face as he said, "I do not understand why you are apologizing, Harry. It is not your fault, for once, that you are in the condition you find yourself in."

Harry wanted to ask how he got there, but was afraid to say anything that would antagonize Snape. His mind still had a ways to go before it accepted the new Snape. Luckily it seemed the new Snape could still read minds as he continued.

"Albus noticed that the blood wards protecting your home had collapsed. We believed it to be the work of Death Eaters. I was sent ahead while he went for reinforcements. I arrived just in time to witness you being taken into an ambulance to the local hospital. I administered what aid I could before I portkeyed us back to Hogwarts."

Snape's blank mask flickered for a moment as he recalled the events. Harry wasn't sure if it what dark emotions flashed through his face, but he did recognize the anger. It thankfully was not directed at him, for once.

"Why did he do it?" asked Harry softly pain and confusion audible in his voice.

Snape didn't need to be told who Harry was referring to. "When the Obliviators arrived, we were able to put together what had occurred. Earlier in the day, your cousin Dudley and his cohorts were arrested for petty robbery and suspicion of assault possibly murder when the young boy you saved earlier in the day, reported it to the police." Snape was surprised at Harry's start but ignored it in favor of continuing the story. "One of the boys admitted to trying to drown you. The officer in charge decided to keep the boys overnight as a warning. Apparently your Uncle did not take kindly to that."

Harry nodded. Now everything made a lot more sense. Dudley was in jail and it was of course Harry's fault. Harry was only ever severely punished whenever he caused Dudley discomfort whether it was playing with toys that Dudley decided he wanted because Harry had them or because Harry got better grades since he must have switched papers with Dudley. This however had been the first time Uncle Vernon had physically hurt him besides the odd swat here and there. Dudley landing in jail was too much for them to handle. So as they needed someone to blame, they decided that Harry had to be the reason for their misfortune.

Harry was still trying to get his mind around the time travel. He was used to magic, well as much as could be expected after four years, but he hadn't realized that he hadn't even considered that time didn't move the same in both worlds.

Seeing that he had Harry's attention again, Snape continued his explanation, skipping the incident itself. "You had been spotted entering the home by the mother of the boy you saved. The police had been notified as well as some social worker and when they arrived, they found a puddle of blood seeping out from the cupboard under the stairs. It had been locked and nailed shut." At that Harry saw the full force of Snape's anger on his face. It was enough to make Harry feel sorry for the Dursley's should Snape get a hold of them.

The warm glow in the pit of his stomach was back. Snape was angry because they hurt him. Snape cared.

_'Oh my god SNAPE cares about me.'_

The realization hit Harry like a bludger and took his breath away. It seemed that fate had decided to finally make up for his unhappy childhood. Now it seemed that everyone cared. Harry knew that Snape was not swayed by his popularity; if anything it would have affected their relationship negatively. He cared about Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Vanquish-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Suddenly a thought hit Harry.

"How do you know about so much about the muggle world? I mean even Mr. Weasley who loves muggles wouldn't be able to say ambulance and social workers without mixing it all up."

Harry wanted to kick himself for saying that. He could almost hear the derisive tone of Snape's as he told him what a dunderhead he was to compare him to Mr. Weasley. Instead he was surprised by the half smile again as Snape said, "I was raised in the muggle world, of course. How else do you think I met your mother?"

Harry's jaw just about hit the ground. Severus Snape, the epitome of everything the pureblood stood for, the consummate Slytherin, the HEAD of House Slytherin had grown up with Muggles.

"I suggest you close your mouth Harry. Unless, of course, you wish to add flies to your dietary preferences," said Snape with a smile.

"But, but-" spluttered Harry.

"We will have to work on your articulacy at a future date. Yes, I grew up around muggles. I lived not far from your mother's home while we were children. There weren't any magical families living near Snape manor when I was young, so my mother allowed me to play with the neighborhood muggle children. When I was six, I met your mother and we became fast friends. I recognized her for the witch that she was when we turned nine."

Harry was having a hard time imagining his mother and Snape as children. The image of Snape that he got was extremely funny as he imagined a miniature version of bat-like Snape as a child. His mother had been younger than little Ginny when he had first seen her.  
"You mother was the kindest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And she was brilliant. She would make your friend Hermione look like an idiot child. She was so far advanced that Flitwick called her his 'little Ravenclaw'. She was his favorite."

Harry caught a glimpse of Sirius leaning against the door frame of the infirmary. Harry wondered how long he had been standing there. He looked at Snape, who for once was completely unaware of his surroundings, lost in his childhood memories. Sirius gave him an exaggerated surprised expression while pointing to Snape before giving him a wink as he straightened away from the door and pretended to just walk in.

"Black is back in the house," said Sirius, raising his hands in the air as if expecting an applause.

"Hey Sirius," said Harry. "Sorry about falling asleep on you."

"It's ok, little Prongslet, my body is yours to do what you will."

Harry turned a bright red, but was saved from answering when his stomach growled which made his blush deepen to rival the famous Weasley hair.  
"And on that note, I believe it is time for dinner," Snape said before leaving the room to get them some food.

"Now that the slimy git is gone, Prongslet, I have a proposition for you," said Sirius in a whisper. "I think it's time you get yourself a nickname of your own."

It took Harry a few moments to realize what Sirius meant. "Seriously?"

"Siriusly, Harry," laughed Sirius. "You are about the same age as we were when we started. You will hopefully have an easier time of it than we did."

"Wow. I wonder what I will be," wondered Harry happily.

"We could get started on it as soon as we get to my home," said Sirius.

***

Harry left the infirmary late that day and was brought to the Black family Manor at 12 Grimmauld Place, much to Sirius's distaste. They all decided that Snape Manor was not safe enough as the Death Eaters had visited it often.

Snape had retrieved Harry's belongings from the Dursley home. Harry's wand had been found at the pond where he had almost drowned. There had been no signs of a staff. Harry had a hard time explaining his reason for wanting the mysterious staff; he didn't want them to think he was crazy. So he had passed it off as a muggle fighting tool that he used when he stayed at the Dursley's. Harry could only believe that the staff had stayed behind in the other world just like his wand had remained in this one. Harry kept the phoenix pendant from his coronation on a chain around his neck to remind him of his family in the other world.

Sirius and Snape surprised Harry by burning all his clothes and supplying him with new ones. Sirius had had his cousin Tonks pick out Harry's new clothes for him. It was apparently too dangerous for Harry to go to Diagon Alley just yet. Harry shuddered to think of how he would be greeted now. It had been a terrifying experience when he was 11 and he hated to think of how it would be like now. Harry knew he would have to go there eventually, if only to pick up his school supplies. Sirius had offered to do it for him, but Harry knew he would have to face the public sooner or later. Besides he did need to buy a few clothes for himself. Tonks taste in clothes was a bit too extreme. Harry should have figured that out earlier when he realized her bubblegum pink hair was her choice as an metamorphagus.

The days went by quickly between Snape and Sirius's education plans. Snape had decided to make up for lost time and started Harry on the basics of potions, etiquette and grammar. Snape had apparently wanted to teach Harry properly for ages but couldn't afford to do it without raising suspicion. Now he was making up for lost time. Sirius of course had started Harry on Animagus studies. Harry was surprised to learn how much he needed to know before he could even begin the transformation. Snape had found out what they were planning and had surprised them both when he agreed to brew the _Animagus Revealo _potion for Harry.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. The mutt will probably poison you if I allow him to do it. The animagus form will be valuable for Harry, for we all know his penchant for finding trouble."

Sirius had been surprisingly serious when he was teaching Harry about animagus transformation. "The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Harry, I need you to understand that there is a chance that you may not be able to become an animagus. Keep that in mind while you learn," he had warned Harry. "Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses."

Harry didn't mind the lessons at all, especially the animagus lessons. When he had been in the Demon kingdom, Harry had been acutely aware of how little he knew. He found a thirst for learning he had never discovered before. He discovered the Black family library on his second day there and spent his free time practicing spells. Harry had at first been stunned to find out that magic couldn't be traced in the walls of the Manor, and had decided to make the most of it. He kept trying to learn Non-Verbal magic but failed miserably.

Harry also wanted to learn to apparate but both Snape and Sirius had been agreement for once and told him to wait until he was at least sixteen.

"Your magic and your mind are not mature enough to handle apparition at such a young age," Snape had told him.

Harry knew that Sirius and Snape had both been caught off guard by his new interest in learning. After all, Voldemort was dead now so they couldn't quite figure out his drive to learn. Both of them took time out to either play chess with Harry or other exploding snap. Harry was even allowed to go to Hogwarts to use the Quidditch pitch.

"It is the least we can do for what you, Harry," Dumbledore had said. Harry had taken to spending time with the headmaster as well. Dumbledore was a phenomenal transfiguration teacher and Harry wished that he could have gone to school when Dumbledore had taught. He would often teach Harry the most outlandish games as well. In return, Harry taught Dumbledore how to sift through Bertie's every flavor.

"It easy really," said Harry. "I haven't told anyone yet. All I did was accio the yellow bean that had fallen on the bed and all the yellow ones from the box came to me. I, however, think you need to know the good flavors first before it works. Now watch. _Accio_ tasty Bertie's every flavor beans."

A large number of beans flew towards Harry which he collected in a glass bowel and presented to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes could have rivaled the sun with how brightly they lit up.

Though the relationship between Snape and Sirius had improved, Snape had initially refused to allow Remus to live with them but gave in when Harry insisted that he wanted to learn Non-verbal magic and reminded Snape that Remus had managed to teach him the Patronus charm in his third year. Of course the fact that he was using his most pitiful puppy dog face didn't hurt. It had taken Sirius a week and a half to help Harry master said expression. As a result Remus had moved in two days later.

As the days went by, Harry was visited by a number of the older Weasleys as well as other order members. Hermione had gone to France with her parents to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort and Ron had gone with them. Harry felt a bit left out before he realized that he had gone to the Demon Kingdom as well, so his holiday had been just as exotic if not more so. Harry received a couple of owls from them.

Ron's letter was filled with the weirdest descriptions of the muggle world of France as well as a description of the various Quidditch memorabilia that he had managed to acquire. Hermione's was filled with awe of the Wizarding World of France, and explanation of Ron's letter (for which Harry was very glad) and a reminder to finish his homework. Harry had to smile ruefully. Defeater of Voldemort or not, Hermione would still lecture him if he didn't finish his homework.

The twins had been in constant communication with him giving him updates on products, though they did it in secret. Apparently their mother had found out that they had received funding but didn't know how much or who it was from. Even thought Harry had given them his Tri-Wizard winning, both because he felt guilty about it and because he felt they deserved a chance to fulfill their dreams.

It was soon the end of July. Harry had a bit of trouble with having two birthdays so soon, but since he hadn't been conscious for most of the first one, it didn't take him long to enjoy the second one. Harry would celebrate his birthday with both his godfather's and Dumbledore.

Harry had stayed up till midnight as was his tradition along with Sirius, Remus and Snape who all had insisted on doing so when he told them about it. Harry found out that he had been born at midnight, so the tradition became extra special.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" came the chorus as the clock chimed midnight. All three of them decided to give Harry his present then.

Snape bought Harry a portable potions kit, as well as his old copy of _Most Pontete Potions _filled with his notes in the margins. Harry laughed as he remembered how Hermione, Ron and Harry had checked out the book from the restricted section to brew polyjuice potion in their second year. Snape's shock was evident on his face when Harry told him about their little adventure. Sirius told Harry that he had never been so proud of him before, and Remus just smiled at them.

Remus gave Harry a book on _Veneficus of Penitus_ which he explained to mean Magic of Intent in English.

Sirius bought him dragon hide boots as well as a manual of _1001 Pranks by the Marauders_. Harry teased Sirius for giving him a book even though it was one on pranks.

Sirius also presented with a brand new _Thunderbolt_; the latest model that left the nimbuses and even the _Firebolt_ in the dust. Harry protested that it was too much; all the while clutching it reverently, unable to let it go. Sirius waved his gratitude aside with a smile and promised to allow Harry a chance to try it out at Hogwarts in the morning. Dumbledore had asked for Harry to spend the day at Hogwarts and Harry readily agreed.

Harry could almost swear he had never been happier.

***

**A/N: **My mind feels like it I am walking through molasses when I try to write the story. I know where I want to go with it but getting there is so tedious. This story is going to be a SB/RL pairing. No character bashing is going to occur in the story. I will probably have to come back and revise the chapter at a later date, but I figured I might as well give you guys something in the meantime. The animagi description was kinda taken off of Harry potter wiki.


	13. Chapter 13 Story Adopted and Origin up

NOT A CHAPTER - SEQUEL ALERT! NOT MINE THOUGH

I have had several people ask to adopt the story. So far 1 person has finally started on it. I gave him my notes and will publish those notes in a separate. If any of you decide you want to see my notes you can visit my story Harry potter demon king - Origins. Do not read it if u want spoilers as Draco Blue Flame may decide to use parts of my notes. I AM SOOOOO EXCITED TO READ HIS CONTINUATION :)

New author is:

Name: Draco Blue Flame  
Profile: .net/u/2403225/

.net/s/7662860/1/Harry_Potter_Demon_King_The_Story_Continues


End file.
